Short Hetalia Oneshots
by Nezumi Neko
Summary: Just a collection of random Hetalia short oneshots.
1. DS

DS

"Hey, Japan~!" Alfred calls.

"What is it, America-san?" He asks, dreading the answer.

"I'm bo~red, you wanna hang out?"

"Uh, ah...I..." He wracks his brain for an excuse. "I'm busy...with paperwork."

Alfred pouts.

"Aw~, can't that wait? I'm bored!"

Kiku sighs. Suddenly, he remembers **THAT**.

"Maybe...I could help you out a bit..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Arthur!! Look what Kiku gave me!!" He exclaims, holding up a pink DS. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Oh, Alfred, just in time! The scones are ready!"

He was out the door in the blink of an eye. Arthur grinned.

"Works every time."

**A/N: Ok, so, if any of you have read the Random Hetalia Oneshot thing...it's being moved over to this account for certain reasons....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

**Also, if you guys leave a review, suggesting an inanimate object, I'll try to write about it. Like, in this one the item was 'DS', so....yeah.**


	2. The Holy Grail

The Holy Grail

"Brother, what are you doing?" Germany asks, watching Prussia dig a hole. He seems to be looking for something.

"You don't know? Maybe my awesome brain just works faster than yours. See, the awesome me is looking for the Holy Grail!" Germany facepalms.

"Brother, the Holy Grail doesn't exist. It's a myth." He explains. He would know, his boss sent him on a quest for it once....

"LIES! The awesome me heard a rumor that it was buried around here somewhere!" Prussia exclaims.

"Who, pray tell, did you hear that from?"

"Austria and Hungary were talking about it! Apparently they heard from a reliable source that it was around here somewhere."

"And....who was this reliable source?"

"Your boss!" He replies, grinning.

"......Brother.........No, nevermind. Good luck."

~Several Days Later~

"Oi, West! I found it!"

"EH!?"

**A/N: Did Germany's boss send him on a quest for it? I remember reading about that somewhere....oh well. Also, why were Hungary and Austria talking about it?....Who knows. I'll leave that up to your imagination. :3**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**


	3. Rock

Rock

"Ve~, Doitsu~, let's play American Football~!" Italy says. Germany looks at him.

"We don't have a ball." He says, successfully finding an excuse to not play.

"No problem~, we can use this~" He says, holding up a rock. There is a pause.

"Um...." He starts thinking, searching for another excuse.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, Italia-kun?" Japan asks, coming out of nowhere.

"Eh~? No way~, it'll be fine~" He says, handing the rock to Japan. "You can throw it first!"

"Uh, I....ok." He throws it at Italy. It hits him on the leg.

"Waaaaaah~!" He cries. "Don't hurt me! I'll tell you anything!!"

"Uh...no...I'm not attacking..."

"This is why I didn't want to play..." Germany mutters.

**A/N: Is anyone here Ooc? If they are, can someone point it out? I kinda fail when it comes to staying in character....**


	4. Gun

Gun

France is having a good week so far. It was April Fools' Day at the start of the week, and pretty much every day after too. He smiles, flipping open his notepad. Who is the next one on his list? He freezes, the smile dropping from his face.

**Belarus.**

He's heard horrible things about her. She seems very dangerous, but that is one of the reasons he added her to the list. He even had a profile for her, as he did for everyone else. He might be perverted, but he's not an idiot. He wouldn't purposely do something that he **knew** would get him killed, or worse.

He shivers, not wanting to think about that. He flips to the next page, and the creepy smile comes back.

**Liechtenstein.**

Ah, that cute little girl. She's so naïve—a perfect target. Ah...but then there's her brother. He'd almost forgotten about him. Ah, he still remembers last Christmas. That horrible day he got shot, right in the head, for taking a picture of the sleeping Switzerland.

He waves it off. He might not even be there. He had been having a lot more work to do recently, what with being neutral during the war, trying to keep both Axis and Allies from his land.

It takes only half an hour to find Liechtenstein. She was just sitting on a bench in a park, staring into space. He takes a seat beside her.

"Bonjour, mon cheri~" He cooes. She looks up at him.

"Oh. H-hello." She replies, quietly.

**Ah, the shy-type, eh? This'll be easier than I thought.**

As he leans down, to peck her on the cheek, a bullet whizzes past his head, in between them, hitting the tree behind them. He turns, slowly, to look at the shooter.

**Switzerland.**

In one hand was the gun that had been fired, in the other were two crepes.

"Oi, what are you doing in my land, France? You know you're not allowed here." He says, the gun now pointing at France's head. He puts his hands up in front of him, a sign of surrender.

"I-I was just...." He trails off, trying to think of an excuse.

"You might want to leave, before I decide to put **another** bullet in your head." Switzerland warns.

France jumps up and runs as fast as he can.

"Brother, I told you not to bring your gun." Liechtenstein sighs, taking a crepe.

"Yeah, but you never know when a creep like that will show up." He replies, taking a bite out of his crepe.

France crossed out Liechtenstein's name in his notebook. In a way, she was much more dangerous than Belarus.

**A/N: Recognize this from Random Hetalia Oneshot? Yeah...there should be another one that was posted there too....hm....can't remember which one, though.**

**Well, I still don't own Hetalia. Does anyone even read the Author's Note? =P**


	5. Boot

Boot

"Ne, Italia-kun, may I ask you a question?" Japan asks, making Italy turn in his direction.

"Ve~, go ahead, Japan~!" He replies.

"Well, in that song, Marukaite Chikyuu, you say, '**Let's have a cheer with our boots**'....why is that?"

"Ve~?" He looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes, I've been wondering the same thing." Germany adds.

"Ve~, really, Germany?" He asks. He nods, stiffly. "Well....Actually, I didn't sing that. Romano did, so you might want to ask him."

"Eh? He sounded just like you!" Japan exclaims.

"Ve~, really~? Well, when **I** asked him, he said it was because I am an idiot....but I still don't get it..."

Japan and Germany look at each other, nodding in silent agreement after a minute. They understand, alright. Romano's crazy.

**A/N: =D**

**.......**

**And that's that.**


	6. Dress

Dress

"Uh...Japan...not to be rude, but....**what are you wearing**?!" England asks, his expression a mix of disgust and horror. Japan looks down at his outfit, not at all embarrassed. He's dressed up in a light pink victorian-styled dress, with white, lacy sleeves hanging from his shoulders. There are streaks of black here and there, and he is wearing elbow-length black gloves, and a hat to match the dress. In his hair were two ponytails.

**Must be hair extensions**, England thinks.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not explaining this. I am going to one of my anime conventions later, so I've decided to dress for the occasion." Japan explains. England mentally face-palms, though that did answer **one** of his questions.

"Yes, but why are you wearing **THAT**?" Japan merely tilts his head in question, before looking down at himself once again.

"Is there something wrong?"

Honestly, this reminded England of something that happened years ago. Yes, when France's styles had been popular in England. Oh, what a strange time, indeed.

"No, nevermind. Don't worry about it, I'm just...culture-shocked, I suppose you can say." He sighs. The rest of the countries start walking into the room for the world meeting. Everyone stops to stare at Japan, before shaking their heads and walking away.

They don't** want** to know.

**A/N: If anyone's watched Kuroshitsuji, Japan is supposed to look like Ciel when he's crossdressing. =P**

**I don't know why....I just had to. xD**


	7. Dynamite

Dynamite

"Ve~, Prussia, what are you doing~?" Italy asks. Prussia jumps, turning around.

"Italy! What're you doing here?!" He asks, surprised.

"Ve~, Germany said that he was sure you were up to something since we hadn't seen you all day. So, what are you doing~?"

"Hey, Prussia, we're all set up over here!" Spain calls, running up to the two. He stops, his face paling. "Oh...uh, hey, Italy....what're you doing here?"

"In all honesty, Germany sent me to keep an eye on Prussia." Italy replies, a vacant expression on his face. Spain and Prussia look at each other, then shrug.

"Hey, be our guest, but can you move some of this Dynamite over there?" France asks, coming out of nowhere. Italy looks at him for a minute, before breaking out in a relaxed smile.

"Ve~, ok~!" He says, bending down to pick up a box. Prussia pulls his two friends over to the side.

"Oi, is it really ok for him to help out? France, you should know better than anyone, how clumsy Italy is. The awesome me feels uncomfortable letting him handle the explosives."

"Well—"

"Ve~, can I light this~?" They hear Italy ask. They turn to see him holding a lit dynamite stick. Spain and France have horrified looks on their faces, while Prussia just smirks.

"I-Ita-chan! No, throw that! No, don't hold it so close to your face—!" The two run towards him, trying to make him understand, while Prussia just stands there. He only reacts when it explodes, by bursting out laughing. He was a safe distance from the explosion, while the other three were close to it. Spain managed to take it from Italy and throw it before it exploded, but they were still pretty close to it.

"That was AWESOME!" Prussia exclaims, laughing. Spain and France are coughing up a storm, while Italy it just standing there with that vacant expression still on his face.

"Ve~, is that what Germany sent me here to check on~?"

"Eh, who knows? Just tell West that we weren't doing nothin'." Prussia replies, walking over to them.

"Ok." He replies, shrugging, before skipping off into the sunset.

"Hey...don't you think Germany would notice the soot?" France asks. There is a short pause, before Prussia exclaims:

"Hurry!"

**A/N: Ve~, my mind went on vacation during this one~**

**.......................**

**Yeah....I know it's no good. In truth, I don't know how to spell Dynamite. Is that the correct spelling, I wonder~? I'm tired.**


	8. Fish

**A/N: Warning: contains real life problems. I saw this on the news the other day, and then Terra Lea gave me the item 'Fish', and that was the first thing that popped into my mind.**

**Also, I wrote this based on my memory, so.....Well, enjoy!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fish

There is an awkward silence in the meeting room. America, who was usually up front, saying something about hiring heros to do something to help them, was sitting in his seat, not saying anything. Needless to say, a few people were getting worried.

"Um, America-san, is something wrong?" Japan asks, breaking the tense silence. America looks up.

"Huh? Well...my new boss has shut the water off in California, so the farms are dying. Some guy has convinced my boss to pour the water into the ocean instead, to save these tiny fish. It's just not looking too good right now, is all." He explains. "But lots of people are protesting, so hopefully it'll all turn out well in the end."

More silence. There was only one thing running through everyone's mind at that time:

**Did America seriously just say something that didn't have anything to do with him being the hero, hiring some sort of weird giant hero, or hamburgers?**

"That sounds...horrible." Japan says, wondering why they would pour water into the ocean, from where they probably got it in the first place.

"Leave it to the **Americans** to do something as idiotic as that." England adds, finding another way to insult America.

"Ve~, aren't we just gonna eat those fish anyway~? But, I'd rather have pasta, y'know~?" Italy says.

There's another silence, before America stands up and says,

"Hey, your right! Maybe I should bring that up with my boss!"

And at **that** time, the only thing going through their minds was:

**Italy said something that helped for once? Amazing!**

**A/N: Once again, based off of my memory. Which...isn't very good. So...sorry if got anything incorrect. =P**


	9. Spork

Spork

"Ve~, Germany~, look at what I found!" Italy exclaims, hopping over to Germany. He holds up a spork. Germany stares at it for a minute, wondering what was so exciting about it.

"Uh...that's nice?" He asks. Italy's smile grows.

"I know, right! Prussia said that it's one of it's kind! He called it a spork, and I payed him $30 for it!" He says, happily. Germany facepalms.

"Brother did, eh?" He mumbles.

"Yup! He said that it's almost as awesome as he is! So I bought it!" His smile widens, if that's even possible, before holding it out. "Here, a present for you!"

"Uh...thank you....Italia." He says, taking the spork, not having the heart to tell him. Oh, his brother is going to be in for one heck of a beating when he gets back...

**A/N: Sorry...I couldn't think of anything for this item. I fail.**


	10. Album

Album

"What is that you're looking at, Italia-kun?" Japan asks, noticing that Italy had been quiet for a while now, flipping through the pages of a book.

"Ve~, it's a photo album. C'mere, c'mere, I'll show you some pictures of me as a kid~" Japan walks over, while Italy flips through more pages.

"This is me when I was working at Austria-nii's house." He says, pointing at a picture of him in a green dress.

"...May I ask why you are wearing a dress?" Japan asks.

"Ve~, I'm not quite sure. Hungary-nee dressed me up back then~" He starts flipping through more pages. He pauses, his face looking slightly melancholic, before it changes to his usual happy look.

"Ah, I remember this! Ve, Japan, this is the Holy Roman Empire!" He says, pointing.

Japan studies the picture for a moment.

"This person...looks very familiar from somewhere..." He says, more to himself.

"Ve~, really? He left a long time ago. He went to war, and never came back."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that..."

"I'm back!" A deep voice calls. They look up to see Germany walking into the room. Japan stares at him for a moment, before looking back at Holy Roman Empire. He looks between them for a moment.

"Germany-san....are you related to someone named—"

"OI, WEST!" A loud voice calls. Japan notices an annoyed expression flicker across Germany's face.

"Let's go drink beer! My throat is killing me from all that screamo earlier!" Prussia exclaims, grabbing Germany's arm.

"Wouldn't that make you feel worse?"

"Who cares? I wanna drink! Oh, Ita-chan! Wanna come with us?"

"Ve~, sure, why not~?" He replies, jumping up from the table he's sitting at, and following Prussia as he rushes out the door. Germany sighs, turning back to Japan.

"What were you asking me about earlier?" He asks. Japan shakes his head.

"It's nothing." He replies, placing the photo album on a shelf. "Shall we go?"

Germany nods, walking out the door. Japan would just keep this to himself for a while.

**A/N: Anyone who has not heard that song that Prussia sings...what was it....I dunno. But it was like...heavy metal or something from the Ore-sama no Blog. It's hard to find the full version, though. Sigh.**

**The point is it's an awesome song! :D**

**And that Germany and HRE look identical.**


	11. Electric Guitar

Electric Guitar

"Hey, Iggy~! I'm comin' in~!" America calls, walking into the house. He hadn't knocked, a hero doesn't need to, after all! But after 5 minutes of him wondering around without Arthur coming to yell at him for not knocking as he usually does, Alfred figures he's not home. He looks around the house, just to make sure that the old man wasn't there, he smirks.

**Iggy never did let me go upstairs....wonder what's up there?**

He climbs the stairs, two at a time. He looks around.

**Ugh, it's too CLEAN!** He thinks, looking around in disgust. **How does he live like this?!**

He stops in front of the first door he sees. He turns the handle slowly—for dramatic effect—then pushes the door open, full force. A storage room.

"Eh~? That's boring!" He whines, looking around. Something shiny catches his eye, and he walks toward it, curiously. He grabs the item and looks at it for a minute.

**Why does Iggy have earrings? DUDE! He's not on THAT side of the fence like France, is he??**

He drops the box when he hears a door slam, and angry muttering from downstairs. The box hits the floor with a loud _THUMP!_ and he flinches. There's no way Iggy _didn't_ hear that. He quickly looks for a place to hide when he hears it grow quiet downstairs.

Noticing a small space between a box and a wall, he rushes toward it. It's a tight fit, but it keeps him hidden. He holds his breath when he hears the door open.

"Hm? Why is that one the floor? Perhaps it was Lenny again. That leprechaun is so nosy sometimes." He heards England say.

Alfred has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Iggy seriously still believes in leprechauns??

He shifts a bit, accidentally bumping something, sending it crashing to the ground. It's silent for a moment, before he's grabbed from behind.

"America, you git, what are you doing here?"

"Just payin' a visit. Is that so wrong?"

"Then why were you hiding?"

"....I'm not sure, myself." Alfred says, looking down. His eyes widen when he notices what he bumped into. "Dude! Iggy, you have an electric guitar??"

He looks in the direction America is pointing, and, sure enough, there is an electric guitar, the design of the British flag on it.

"Hm...I suppose I do...wow, brings back memories."

Oh crap. What did Alfred just do!? He doesn't want to hear stories about the "Good ol' days"!!

"W-well, uh...OH! Look at the time, I gotta go! Uh, see ya!" He exclaims, running from the room.

"Eh? America?" England asks in shock, blinking. After a moment, a leprechaun pokes his head into the room.

"What just happened?"

"I'll tell you later Lenny."

**A/N: Lenny the Leprechaun....it just somehow goes well together. xD **

**And I wrote this because I'm a fan of Punk England! :D**


	12. Wedding Ring

Wedding Ring

Hungary was walking through the house, cleaning up here and there, when she hears the sound of a piano. She follows the sound to find Austria in his office, the one playing.

She sits outside of the room for a moment, enjoying the calming music that was being played. When it stops, she peeks her head into the room.

"That was wonderful, as always, sir!" She exclaims, smiling. He looks at her, a faint pink tinting his face.

"Ahem. Thank you, Miss Hungary." He replies, always so proper. He hesitates for a moment, before looking her in the eye. "Do come in."

She walks into the room.

"Do you need me for something, sir?" She asks. He nods. He puts his hand in his coat pocket, fingering the small black box containing a gold ring in it. He is about to speak, when an annoying, narcissistic voice interrupts them.

"Hey all! Did you guys miss the awesome me!?" Prussia asks, **very** loudly, as he enters the room. Hungary's expression instantly darkens.

"What are you doing here, Prussia?" She asks, her trusty frying pan magically appearing in her hand. He puts his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not here to mess with **you**." He says, slowly walking around her. He slides his arm around Austria's shoulder. "But I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

He knew very well what he was interrupting, and he was purposely trying to keep it from happening. For this very reason, as Austria muttered that he had not, Prussia pulls out a black box from his own pocket. Turning to face Austria, putting on the most sincere smile he could, he asked,

"Austria, will you marry me?" Holding out the box, containing a silver ring embeded with diamonds. There was a long, shocked silence. And then, chaos. Let's just say he was lucky to escape with a few bumps and bruises.

**A/N: Take this however you want. If you're a fan of Austria x Prussia, or Prussia x Hungary....whatever. Take it either way.**

** xD**


	13. Book

Book

"...and then she came in and said—"

"Why are you telling me this, America? I'm busy right now...no, even if I wasn't, I wouldn't want to hear your life's story! I was there for most of it, remember?"

"But Iggy~, I'm bored~!"

"You're always bored!"

"That's because you're always boring!"

England calmly walks over to a bookshelf and grabs a book. He pauses, then turns and throws it, hitting America in the head.

"Read that and leave me alone."

"The History of...Hamburgers?? Iggy, why would you have a book like this??"

"...For the sake of this fan fiction, please don't ask."

"Ok, then." He opens the book to a random page and starts reading.

About half an hour later America looks up from the book, having only turned the page once, and asks,

"Wait, why would I want to read the history of hamburgers when I was there for it?"

"Exactly."

**A/N: I would like to thank my friends for inspiration for this one. Thank you two, if you ever read this!**

**:3**


	14. Dictionary

Japanese To English Dictionary

"Oi, Japan." England calls. Japan looks behind him, watching as the English gentleman walks up to him.

"Oh, hello, England-san." He says, bowing.

"Hello. I was wondering if you would teach me Japanese. I've been self-studying for a while using a Japanese to English dictionary, but it would be easier if I could hear the pronunciation." England explains. Japan nods.

"I understand, England-san. Yes, I will teach you Japanese."

They sit down at the kotatsu and the lesson begins over a cup of tea. Japan sits seiza-style, sipping his tea gracefully, while England just stares at his tea, thinking.

"Would you like to tell me how much you learned?" Japan asks, setting his cup of tea aside.

"Oh. Well...I've learned...ocha." He starts, pointing at his tea. He looks over at a random cat sitting in the corner, left from Greece's last visit. The furry creature decided she'd rather stay lazing around Japan's house than go home. He points to it. "Neko."

At this point, Japan is drinking his tea again, watching England list things, making mental notes of what words he is pronouncing wrong. He takes another sip of tea as England says,

"Hentai."

And he chokes. England looks startled as Japan coughs.

"W-what was that?" Japan asks. England points to a butterfly on the table.

"My beginner dictionary says that Hentai means Butterfly." England explains.

"O-oh. I see. Ok, then...you can stop there. Um...well then...do you have that dictionary with you right now?"

"Oh, yes, here it is."

Japan takes it and starts flipping through the pages. He's going to look through this book before teaching England anything else. He had not heard that butterflies were now being called hentai.

**A/N: Can anyone explain this? My Japanese to English dictionary told me that Hentai means Butterfly, yet when I think of hentai I think of.....anime....that I don't watch. And my new dictionary says that it means "Abnormality" so.....**

**Also, I got "Ocha" from the same dictionary as "Abnormality" so if I got that one wrong, can someone correct me?**


	15. Hitler?

**Warning: Contains mention of Hitler. If you find this offensive or something, sorry, please just don't read it. **

Hitler...?

"...Springtime, for Hitler, and Germany~" Italy sings, "Winter, for Poland and France~"

Germany looks over at him.

"What are you singing?"

"Ve~, I'm not really sure. I heard someone who said their name was Ki-sama sing this song, so I wanted to, too~"

Japan looks up.

"Ki-sama, you said? But why would someone....no, nevermind." He looks back down at the book he is reading.

"Hm. The song sounds familiar from somewhere..." Germany mumbles.

"Ve~, I like the tune. I don't know where it's from, though, she wouldn't tell me."

"And you said her name was Ki-sama?" Japan asks again.

"Ve~, yep. Why, is there something wrong?" Italy asks. Japan shakes his head.

"No...everything is fine..."

"Springtime, for Hitler, and Germany~, Winter for Poland and France~!"

"Ok, that's enough. Please stop singing now." Germany says.

"Ve~, but I like the song~" He pouts. Germany sighs and shakes his head.

"Hitler~" Italy realizes that he made a mistake, so he decides to improvise. "For president~!"

At this point, Japan is choking on his tea, and Germany nearly bursts out laughing.

"'H-Hitler for President,' you said?" Japan asks, covering this mouth.

"Ve~, did I say something funny~?"

"It depends on who you are."

**A/N: Those who know what Kisama means will get the joke. ****Muahaha, I slipped my own character in there. It's not her real name, just a nickname.**

**Anyway, I've become obsessed with that part of the song, and Terra Lea told me to stop singing it. And yes, I did say "Hitler" first, so I was like... "Oh....what now?" and ended up singing "For president"**

**Terra Lea choked on her soda. :3**

**It was fun.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, neither does the movie the song is from....nor does the song. I just love it too much.**

**Oh, and it may take a while for me to upload more chapters, sorry. I'm just so lazy~  
**


	16. Sword

Sword

"Hey, hey, Engwand! What were you wike when you were wittle?" Chibi America asked one day during breakfast. England looked at him.

"What was I like...? Well..." He couldn't think of anything in his past that was appropriate to tell a child. He sighed, sitting down.

"When I was a child, only a bit older than you, I was an orphan."

"Wah! Weawy?" America asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes. I wanted to be a squire back then, I did. See, because I had been adopted, they wouldn't allow me to be a knight." America's eyes grow wide. England smiles as he continues.

"I had been out hunting with my step-brother France, when I had stumbled across none other than the great wizard—"

"Of Oz??"

"....Merlin."

"Oh..."

"We had amazing adventures that I will not go into too much detail about, and in the end, I pulled the sword out of the stone."

"What sword?"

"The sword that no other man could pull out."

"Wow, Englwand! You're amazing!" America cheered. Oh, how England wished that America would stay like this forever. But, alas, a few years later came the Revolutionary War, and they split apart.

~*~Years Later~*~

"Hey, Iggy!"

"I told you to stop calling me that. What is it now?"

"I was bored, so I read this book—"

"Really? Congratulations!" America looks at England.

"Anyway," He continues, holding the book up for England to see. "You lied to me! That story you told me so long ago was based off of this story, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I read you that story almost every night before, and every night after." England replies, sipping his tea. "But that doesn't matter, I still have the sword. It's in the storage room upstairs if you want to confirm it...?"

America turns and walks out of the room. England hears his footsteps as he walks up the stairs, and....silence.

America walks back down the stairs and into the room.

"Dude, Iggy, so you really are this King Arthur person in the story!? Awesome!" He exclaims. England just sips his tea, thinking:

**Eh. He's as easy to fool as ever.**

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, Lenny."

**A/N: Ve~**

**You know....this was pretty difficult. I was never a big fan of The Sword in the Stone, therefore I never had a reason to memorize the plot. But I do remember King Arthur, mostly because of a certain video on youtube, and England's name is Arthur, so....**

**Aha! The return of Lenny the Leprechaun. :3**

**Also, if there's any confusion, the sword is FAKE. Just saying. And also, America's a child in this, so I just changed most of the 'L's with 'W's.**

**HELP! I need words, please~**

**I'm running out of them!  
**


	17. Stick

Stick

"Hey Iggy! We're coming in~!" America calls, walking into the house, Japan walking behind him.

"America-san, are you sure it's ok for us to come in?" Japan asks nervously.

"Yeah, o'course it is! I do this all the time~! Oi, Iggy, where are you?" He decideds to check the first place he could think of England being. His office.

He pushes the office doors open to reveal England waving a stick around. America pauses for a moment, before laughing **very** loudly. England looks at them, just now noticing their presence.

"America! What are you two doing here?" He asks, lowering the stick.

"I-I was going to visit you to help you with your Japanese, and America heard about it and decided to tag along..." Japan explains for America, who is still laughing.

"So, Iggy! What were you doing just now, huh?" He asks between giggles.

"I was looking for an object that could replace the one you **sat on** during the last World Meeting." England growls, throwing the stick at America.

"Ow! What are you talking about?" He asks, as the stick bounces off his head.

"My **wand,** you moron! You sat on it." He replies, quietly adding, "You laughed then, too."

"Oh, hey, that was yours?? Oh, that's just too funny!" America starts laughing again. Japan, on the other hand, had known all along. He and China, both. After all, they had witnessed the Britannia Angel's power first hand when he had turned Korea into a child.

Japan shivers at the memory.

"Oi, Japan, can you bring that stick over here?" England asks politely, like the English Gentleman he claims to be.

"Uh....ok, England-san." Japan replies quietly, doing as he was asked.

"Thank you...now, you might want to leave the room, Japan." Japan nods, exiting the room.

He hears England saying strange words, and then silence. After a minute there was a scream. Two, actually. America comes rushing out the door, heading towards the basement, muttering,

"Darn it all! Why did the spell do **this**!?" Japan, curious, pokes his head into the room, where England has a shocked look on his face.

'**....What just happened?'**

**A/N: Ah, switching bodies. Always so fun.**

**.......I'm sorry. Most of these have a lot of England and America in them. Together. That's not a hinted pairing. It's more of an 'I'm bored, I'll go bug Iggy!' type of thing.**

**This was kind of difficult to think of....and please give me more words? I'm running low, and I think Terra's all out. xD**


	18. Tree

Tree

"Matt, c'mon~, let us cut down some of your trees~!" America says.

"No way, Al! I won't allow you to cut down these trees!"

"Oh, c'mon, you tree hugger!" Canada freezes.

"I...I am not a tree hugger!"

How did he find out about that?? It was one time, and he was half-drunk, coming back from a (**forced!**) week-long visit to France's house. He was VERY happy to be back home, and, once again, half-drunk! That was the ONLY reason he did it!

"Then let us chop down some of your trees."

"Why is it that the only time people notice me is when they want something?" Canada asks himself, quietly. When he looks back over at America, he already has a chainsaw out.

"Al! I said no—!" America turns to him, the chainsaw in hand.

"What was that?"

"HEEEEEE!!" Canada squeals, backing away quickly as he says, "N-nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"? What's with him? I didn't hear him because of this...oh, well. Guess I'll come back and ask him again, later." America says to himself, walking away. "To WacDonald's!!"

**A/N: Some how these two remind me of the Elric brothers...Oddly enough, Al isn't Alphonse.**

**And, of course, the overly used parody of McDonald's! :D**

**Trees are very hard to write about, surprisingly....yet somehow when I think of trees, Canada was the first thing that came to mind.**

**Poor Mattie takes the term 'Tree hugger' literally.**

**I've never used this term before....but I've seen it used, so I think I used it correctly....**

**And I thank the webcomic~**

**Without that, I wouldn't have used a Chainsaw to end the chapter~  
**


	19. Francis

The Return of Francis Bonnefoy

Switzerland didn't like it. As he watched France act **WAY** too friendly with Liechtenstein, he had half a mind to shoot the guy right then and there. But he had an amazing amount of self-control, so he just sat there, knowing that his sister needn't see something like that.

"Oh, monsieur Vash," France called in an overly-familiar fashion, "Would you like some of this wine as well?"

"No thank you." He replied. The thing that had been bugging him, was that France was acting like, well....a **gentleman**. No groping, no vulgar comments. Nothing. It was worrying, so his guard was still up, and he didn't put it past France to poison his wine.

"If you say so, monsieur~" France replied, pouring some for Liechtenstein, and then himself.

Dinner had gone by quickly, and France had been shown a guest room **farthest** from Liechtenstein's.

"Good night, Nii-sama." Liechtenstein said.

"Hn. G'night." He replied, still not letting his guard down. He stayed up for quite some time, listening, making sure France **stayed in his room**. After not hearing anything for hours, he sighed and decided to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours later, Switzerland was awakened by his creeper-radar. France was plotting something that involved Liechtenstein. Vash got up, quickly but silently, and quietly made his way to his sister's room.

"Nn. Nii-sama...?" She asked as he stepped into her room.

"Yeah, it's just me." He replied, quietly closing the door, but not before peeking into the hallway. He could see the faint outline of someone coming closer.

He magically pulled his gun out of nowhere, and pulled his sister close to him.

"Nii-sama...?" She asked.

"Shh." He said, putting a finger to his lips. "Quiet."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

France smirked. His plan was going very well. He had successfully drugged Liechtenstein's drink. He wasn't sure what to do when Switzerland rejected his offer for some, but he figured that if he waited a few hours after they had gone into their rooms, Switzerland would've fallen asleep already.

Mentally cheering at his victory, he snuck out of his room, and down the hall, to Liechtenstein's room, who should be unable to move due to her spiked drink. He quietly opened the door, only to have a bullet hit the wall right beside his head. He looked over at the bed, where Switzerland, wearing pink pajamas, was holding Liechtenstein closely to him with one hand, the other holding a gun.

"Don't underestimate me, frog." Vash said, using the nickname he heard England using so many times. "Leave. Now."

France ran out of the house, as fast as he could. Darn it. He failed **two** times now! He will get her eventually!

And just for that thought, which triggered the creeper-radar, he was shot at until he was out of sight.

**A/N: Ok. This was inspired by some picture that I keep seeing of Liechtenstein and Switzerland....except that he wasn't wearing pink pajamas. It just came randomly, so I HAD to write it down. Somehow, when I saw the picture, instead of a couple(Which may have been what the artist was going for?) I saw a protective older brother protecting his sister.**

**And who else would someone have to protect their sister from?**

**And the creeper-radar....I heard that from somewhere else too....can't remember where....and I can't remember what it was actually called. But it was funny, so I had to put it in here.**

**Remember the chapter titled "Gun"? Just think of this as a sequel of some sort~**

**Also, thank you all for reviewing and giving me words! ^_^  
**


	20. Vodka

**Warning: Failed Lithuania/Russia. I just had to at least _try_ writing romance....**

Vodka

Sometimes, Russia wished he knew what Toris was thinking. He was always shaking, even though Russia didn't do anything....**too** bad to him. Well...not in his mind, anyway.

Russia had noticed that America's holiday, Valentine's Day, was coming up soon. He wanted to do something that would show Toris his feelings for him, but he had no idea what to do. So he called other countries, starting with England. They'd not been on good terms, but he didn't know who else to turn to. Obviously not the idiot America.

"I told you to stop calling me, you frog!" England exclaimed.

"....I'm Russia." He stated calmly. There was a pause.

"Ahem. Sorry about that...what is that you want?"

"Well, as you might know, your holiday, Valentine's Day, is coming up soon, and...."

"I see." England replied, understanding the silence. "Well, I've heard that—what are you doing here!?"

There were noises on the other end, before England started talking again.

"Sorry about that. I've heard that giving someone your heart is always the right way to go." England said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Now, if you'll excuse me—don't mess with that, you git!"

The line went dead. Russia sighed. Giving Toris his heart? That sounded **very** painful. He decided to call another person. Definitely not America or France....then...how about...?

"Hello, what do you need from the Awesome me?"

"Prussia, I need to ask you, how should I show someone that I like them?"

"That's obvious! You should justt invade their vital regi—"

Russia slammed the phone down. He'll never ask Prussia for advice again. So, that left him with giving Toris his heart...but did it have to be **his** heart? He **could** just find another to give him.

So that's how his coat ended up blood-soaked, while he was walking through the freezing cold to his house. Upon entering, he was greeted by both Latvia and Lithuania. He held the heart out to Toris, and is about to start talking, when Latvia fainted.

"Wah! Latvia!!" Lithuania exclaimed, picking him up. He looked over at me, a worried look on his face. "Uh...I-I'll just...take him to his room."

Russia felt jealous. He couldn't believe he was feeling jealous for **Latvia** of all people, but the fact that Toris hadn't accepted his gift didn't help.

He was so upset, he started drinking. Ah, his favorite drink, vodka, would almost always make him feel better. This was one of the nights that it did not. He kept drinking and drinking, hoping that it would start making him feel at least a **bit** better, but did not. He had lost count after draining the 10th bottle. He only barely noticed that he was saying something. He wasn't quite sure **what** he was ranting about, but he was.

That's when he noticed Lithuania's presence. He stoped talking to himself, staying quiet for a moment. Then, turning to Lithuania he asked,

"Do you know what today is?"

When Lithuania shook his head, Russia felt himself fling the vodka bottle he hadn't noticed he was holding in Lithuania's direction. Lithuania just barely dodged it, rushing out of the room.

Now, a year later, once again Valentine's Day, he had thought of what to do himself. So, he tells Toris to report to his office when he was done with the chores. Russia is so excited, he practically sings "Come in~" when he hears the hesitant knock on his door.

"Hello Lithuania~" He sings, motioning for the boy to come closer as he asks, "How are you today~?"

"Uh....I'm....good?" Toris asks in reply. "A-and how are you?"

"Ah, I'm good, thank you~" Russia replies, standing and walking towards him.

"S-so, what did you want to talk about?" He asks, hesitantly, as Russia stops in front of him.

Oh, how Russia almost laughed at Lithuania's shocked face when he leaned down and kissed him.

It was almost as funny as the face he makes when Russia confesses his love for him.

Maybe it was funniest when poor little Toris fainted. Or maybe....maybe that's what irritated Russia most.

**A/N: Another sequel! To those who have read my other story, "Toris", this is Russia's pov! To those that haven't....don't worry about it, it sucks. XD**

**So, yeah. I was playing Majora's Mask while Goron Racing while I came up with this. Muahahaha. So it wasn't a dream.....?**

**Anyway. My mind was elsewhere. I had the ending, and what England said about "giving someone your heart" but I had nothing other than that, so I let my fingers think for me and just type.**

**Do the Russians celebrate Valentine's Day? I don't know, so I said that it was America's holiday....Hopefully I'll be getting a World History book before next year, so I'll be able to make historically and culturally(is that even a word?) correct fanfics. :D**

**And there were mentions of vodka in this, so....**


	21. Cows

Cows

"Um....ok, I knew that America was a moron before, but why is he eating a burger with such a distressed look on his face?" England asks to nobody in particular. And that's exactly who answers.

"Oh...well...Al, he...he finally learned what that burger is made out of." Nobody replies. England, shocked, looks around, wondering who had spoken.

"England, I'm right here. I'm Canada, remember?" Nobody asks, tugging on England's sleeve.

"Oh, right...wait. The git didn't know what burgers are made out of, and yet he ate them?"

"Yep."

".....Well, how'd he find out?"

"Well, you see..."

We were driving along one day, when he saw a few cows in a field. He said:

"Ah! Cows! I love cows~! They're so awesome!" So I looked at him, and I asked,

"Then why do you put them in feed lots and eat them in those burgers of yours?"

Then he stared at me, all wide-eyed, and then he laughed, saying,

"Hahaha! What are you talking about, Matt? If the meat in my hamburgers were made of cows, it'd be white with black spots! Besides, why do you think they're called 'HAMburgers'?"

So I stared at him for a minute. And then I asked,

"Why ARE they called 'hamburgers'?" And he burst into tears. It was pretty dangerous, cause he was the one driving at the time.

After a while, he calmed down, and looked me in the eyes, asking,

"So...you're serious? Burgers are made out of cows?"

"Of course," I replied, "Beef is made of cow's meat."

Then he took a burger out of his pocket. I don't know how it fit, but it just did. Anyway, he stared at it for a minute, as if thinking, which I doubt he was. He never really does. That's why he was staring at a burger while he was driving.

Then, after a long silence of him just staring at it, he shrugged and stuffed into his mouth.

"...And he's been like that ever since." Canada finishes, sighing. England looks over at America for a moment. He walks over to him, hitting him over the head.

"At least know what it's made of before eating it, moron."

"But you always told me when I was younger to not ask and just eat!" America objects. England stares at him, then turns and walks away. He wasn't about to tell America that he meant not to ask what was in **his** cooking.

**A/N: Ok, real quick. Regarding the last chapter, I'm not a fan of boyxboy(Though I don't care if you are, I'm friends with a few people who are fans), but technically, since they're nations, they're neither male nor female despite their outside appearance, yes? Or at least I think so...**

**Anyway, the underlined part is what Matt is saying. I just thought it would be boring to just put it in quotation marks.**

**And another reference to England's horrible cooking. :D**

**And I'd like to take this time to tell Terra Lea that her sister gave me some inspiration for this one. xD**

**Also. Please leave reviews giving me more items! I'm working on "Snow" right now.  
**


	22. Korea's Curl

Korea's Curl

"...And even THAT originated in me!" Korea exclaims, pointing to a random bench. China and Japan sigh.

"Yep, and that, too! Sighing originated in me!" Korea crosses his arms, nodding.

"We get it already, Korea." Japan says. **Isn't there anything that we could talk about that wouldn't start an 'Blank originated in me' rant?**

Japan looks over at Korea. He is now bugging China, that curl of his flying around. Suddenly, Japan gets an idea.

"Ne, Korea...what's with that curl? Why does it have a face?" Korea pauses. He slowly stands up, crossing his arms.

"....Cause it's awesome, and awesomeness originated in me." He replies slowly, smiling.

"No way!" A narcissistic voice calls from the bushes behind them as Prussia pops up. "Awesomeness originated in ME!"

There is a short staring contest, before Prussia climbs out of the bushes and grabs the curl, studying it closely.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Korea exclaims. Prussia lets it go.

"You have NO idea why it has a face, do you?" He says, a smug smile on his face.

".......Well, **everything** originated in me, so cluelessness must have, as well." Korea huffs.

"It's your soul."

"....What?"

"Your soul is stored there. I'm so awesome that I figured it out so easily." A smile spreads across Korea's face.

"My soul, eh? Wow, I really am the creater of awesomeness!" Korea exclaims, laughing. "Not that I doubted it for even a second!"

"Oi! That's so not true! West, tell him! **I** am the creater of awesomeness!" Prussia exclaims, looking to his left, where Germany has magically appeared.

"No. Brother, we've got to get going." Germany says, dragging his brother behind him.

"I will not be silenced!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"....And that's how I found out my soul is stored in this curl." Korea finishes. America stares at him, wide-eyed.

"Wah! That's so awesome! But actually, I'm the creater of awesomeness." America says, flashing a thumbs up.

"No way, it was me!"

**A/N: I don't feel like typing a fight. xD**

**Prussia was only guessing. Rather than guessing, he made it up. :3**

**Earlier today, I was listening to the radio, and I heard them say something about Gilbert street and East German street. I laughed at that, thinking:**

**"Prussia is so awesome he has a street named after him!"**

**....just wanted to share that. :D**

**And sorry that China didn't say anything, and that both of them disappeared after a while.....**


	23. Snow

Snow

"Wa~h! I hate winter!!" America complains, shivering.

"Yes, so you say. Every winter. Why are you even here?" England asks, looking over at him.

"Your house is warm, and I don't want to have to pay for heating bills. Actually, my economy's so bad that I can't."

"You're always blaming your economy. Is it even that bad? It seems more like an excuse to me..."

"So? Either way, your house is warm, so I'll just stay here for a while."

"What about your friend...oh...what was his name...?" England stares into space in deep thought.

"Tony! That was his name—ah, America?" He looks around his now empty office. He hears something hit the window behind him, and turns to see snow sliding down his window, America sticking his tongue out at him.

"That git, what is his problem? First he's complaining about how cold it is, then he goes out to play in the snow." He sighs, shaking his head.

"IGGY!" England jumps at the sound of his nickname. Honestly, how did America move so quickly?

"Git, you're ruining the carpet!"

"Iggy, you gotta come play with me! C'mon!" He grabs England and drags him outside.

Once outside, America throws England into a pile of snow.

"Ugh! Leave me alone!"

"Oh, c'mon, Iggy! Have some fun for once!" America laughs, making a snowball.

"I have my own version of fun! But right now I have paperwork to do, so leave me alone!"

"But Iggy~!" America whines. "Ever since I learned that beef is made out of....-he shivers- I've been real depressed! I need something to take my mind off of it."

"So you're torturing me to take your mind off of it!? If you had only asked what was in it before you—" He's cut off by a snowball hitting him in his face. "Oh, that's it!"

He gets up, making snowballs of his own.

"You asked for it, you bloody git!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two males sit by the fire, drying off and warming up.

"He~h. I can't wait 'till summer! Winter's too cold!" America complains.

**A/N: Does it snow in England. It snows in most places, so it snows in England, too, right?**

**I fail. Anyway, boring chapter, sorry. Kyahahaha! "Git" and "Bloody" are the only two British words that I've heard and know how to use in a sentence.....hopefully. O.o**

**'Cause I'm stupid. I know nothing about the world......and on that note, next chapter is about CAKE! :D**

**Sorry if you guys(that means everyone, boys and girls, by the way) wanted Russia to be in this chapter. I honestly couldn't think of anything.**


	24. Cake

Cake

"Hey, have you noticed how America-san's been a bit jumpy lately?" Japan asks England, looking over to America who is still sobbing while eating a burger, but also looking around suspiciously.

"Yeah. It's strange, it is." England replies, eating a piece of the cake Japan so kindly gave them.

"Maybe I shouldn't of let him borrow that game..."

"Hm? What game, England-san?" Japan asks curiously.

"Oh, an old game called Transporter." England replies. "This cake is good."

"Thank you. Transporter? Sounds familiar." Japan stares into space, trying to remember why it sounded familiar. He's heard of quite a few games in his very long lifetime, but he can't quite remember Transporter.

"America, you should try some of this cake, it's quite good."

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!!!!" America shouts, running out of the room.

"Oh. I remember now. Thank you, America-san!" Japan calls after him. He turns back to England. "Yes, I remember that game. What makes you think you shouldn't have lent it to him?"

**A/N: Actually, the cake WASN'T a lie. I saw the cake. There was even a recipe. Sorry, I just had to make a parody-ish name for Portal instead of using the regular name. Don't even ask me why. Just one of those things.**

**Anywho, I need more items. I'm, like, completely out. O.o;**

**Help?  
**

**I love that game so much.....never played it though. And yes, GlaDOS is freaky, but awesome at the same time. Love her humor. :3**

**And of course, a reference to the other chapter. Again. I had to. It was funny to me. ;_;**


	25. Dance: Part 1

Dancing

"So, you and Sweden are going on a date?" England asks, shocked. Finland nods.

"Yeah. I think we're going to watch some...talent show, or something." Finland frowns for a minute, before smiling again. "I don't really like those kinds of things, but as long as I'm with Sweden, I'll be happy. Oh, Sealand and Latvia are coming too! Did you hear that they're a couple now?"

At this, England's eyes widen.

"What!? Really? I wonder why Peter never told me...."

"Yeah, I wonder..." Finland looks around, awkwardly, spotting Sweden. "S-so, I'll be going now. See ya!"

England waves as the boy runs off, sighing. America walks over, leaning on England.

"Get off, you're heavy."

"You know, I would've never thought that those two would get together!" America says, ignoring England.

"Yes....I can't believe Peter wouldn't tell me about it..."

"No, not them. Haven't you heard? Canada and Prussia have gotten together, too! They're going to the same place as Sweden and Finland."

"What!? Why didn't I hear about this!?" England exclaims.

"That's probably why." America replies, waiting for his ears to stop ringing. "I'm not too happy, either. So I have a plan..." He whispers something in England's ear.

"Bloody hell....I'll need a **lot **of alcohol."

~Meanwhile~

"Ve~, Germany~! Will you enter this contest with me??" Italy asks. Germany looks down at the poster the Italian is holding.

"A....talent contest?" Germany asks. Italy nods, excitedly.

"Ve~, well to be honest, my brother is going on a date with Spain, and they're going to see it! Romano wouldn't admit to it, and Spain is way too dense to take it that way, but it's definitely a date! I have to watch over them!"

"Um....wouldn't it be better to give them their space?" He and Romano aren't on the best terms, so whenever he could, he'd rather avoid him.

"Ve....so you won't help me?" He couldn't say 'no' to the look on the boy's face.

"I...will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Ve~, could you ever forgive me? If I said I'd forgotten about it, I'd be lying.....but.....I'm just not that motivated anymore. Don't worry, I'll continue this story, but I might not be updating as much as usual.**

**Ok, I'm gonna do this one in parts, cause I'm putting two requests in one. Someone asked me to make a fanfic with the SuFin pairing, and someone gave me the word "Dance" so....**

**Also, someone asked me to do one about Jeanne d'Arc....uh.....I'll try? Not that great with history.**

**And two(three?) more things:**

**Leave reviews telling me what kind of dance you want to see them do. Italy and Germany, France(poor, lonely France), and England and America.**

**Anyone know a good rap song? For Russia, anyway? Cause I need one....xD**

**The last thing is that I am making a Kingdom Hearts II fanfic with Terra Lea and Taiters, so I may not update as fast. Dude, longest author's note I've ever written. Sorry! =[**


	26. Dance: Part 2

Dancing

"Ah, this place looks nice!" Finland exclaims, looking around.

"Yeah, it's so pretty!" Latvia and Sealand agree at the same time, holding hands.

"S'pose so." Sweden mumbles, blushing as Finland hugs him.

"We should probably find our seats, eh?" They turn to see Canada beside them, Prussia not too far behind.

"You made it!" Finland squeals. Canada smiles, nodding, happy that someone notices him.

"Oi, do they have beer here? If I have to sit through this, then I want to be drunk so that I don't remember it." Prussia mutters. Canada sends a disaproving look his way.

"C'mon, we should sit down now. The show's about to start." Canada says, grabbing Prussia by the hand and dragging him off. The other two couples follow him through the crowded area.

"Hey, everyone! I'm the announcer for the night, Ki-sama, and I'd like to announce, since I'm the announcer, that the show will start out with....uh...my good friend, England, and his friend, America...........Square dancing." The girl starts out sounding excited, and finishes as if she's ashamed. She facepalms, walking off of the stage.

"Ki-sama! You can't just impersonate the announcer because you're bored!" Someone shouts from backstage. Afterwards, there is a loud _bang!_ and silence.

"Let the show begin!"

Onto the stage walks America, dragging and obviously drunk England behind him. After a minute, they start dancing, England stumbling this way and that. The crowd starts laughing, Prussia probably laughing the loudest, taking pictures and recording videos.

Finland notices Canada blushing out of the corner of his eye. The poor Canadian looks so embarrassed.

Suddenly, the music is cut off, and a trapdoor opens, the pair falling into a, most likely, dark room underneath.

"Ok, enough of that!" Ki-sama exclaims, taking earplugs out of her ears. "Now, we'll take a short break so that everyone can stop throwing up or laughing, and then we'll continue!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you ok, Canada?" Finland asks. Canada looks over at him.

"Oh, um, yeah...I'm fine." He smiles.

"Ahaha! This is better than I thought it would be! And they DO have beer here! Awesome!" Prussia exclaims, earning strange looks.

Finland looks back at Sweden.

"Hey, are you having a good time?" He asks. Sweden looks up at him.

"Mm. S'long s'yer here, 'm good." He mumbles, blushing slightly. Finland blushes too, and is about to reply, when the 'announcer' appears on stage again. He closes his mouth and settles for holding his hand.

"Ok, now that everyone's calmed down! The next person to dance is....unfortunately...." She sighs, "France."

Canada slumps in his seat, actually trying to disappear for once.

When the curtains are pulled to the side to reveal a pole.

"Oh, no." Canada moans. Prussia looks like he's about to burst out laughing, and actually does when France comes out on stage, wearing nothing but a rose and cat ears.

You can all guess how he was dancing, so I will now censor it.

"Get off of the stage you—ahem." Ki-sama interrupts herself, activating the trap door.

"And now, another break so that you all can get drunk or hypnotize yourselves to try to block out what you just saw." Ki-sama mutters, walking off of the stage, "Why does everyone suck so bad tonight?"

**A/N: Kyahahaha. I slipped in my character again. =P**

**Ok.....I couldn't help it....it's FRANCE, y'know? And I'm sorry that I fail as Sweden. I want to be able to understand what he's saying. I fail at romance too....but they seem like that "cute and innocent" kind of couple, so.... =/**

**But you can still suggest another dance for England and America! They will make another appearance! France....probably won't.**

**And please, someone suggest a dance for Germany and Italy? Cause if you let me choose....well, let's just say I'm thinking of the songs Springtime for Hitler, and Deutschland. I don't know who Springtime for Hitler is by, but Deutschland is by Die Prinzen. It's an awesome song. :D**

**I don't own either of them. =/**

**Also....Russia...and rap....I think I've got a good idea(since this is comedy) but you guys can still suggest something...?**


	27. Dance: Part 3

Dancing

About 15 minutes later, the announcer comes back on the stage. Sighing, she says, in an unenthusiastic voice:

"And now, the moment most of you have probably not been waiting for, Germany and Italy."

Prussia starts choking on the beer he's drinking, wondering if he had heard correctly. Suddenly, "Bop to the Top," from a movie that Germany would not admit to watching, came on.

The curtains are pulled back to reveal Germany in a suit, and Italy in a green maid's dress.

There is laughing from the other side of the room that sounds suspiciously like Romano.

Italy is having fun, singing along to the song while he dances, but Germany has probably never been more humiliated in his life. Especially because Prussia is there, and will never let him hear the end of it.

And he's right. As soon as the song had come on, Prussia took out his camera and started recording. Perfect blackmail material.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Whoo! Finally a good show! Next we have...Russia. This oughta be good."

Music that sounds like it belongs to a rap song comes on, and Prussia decides this would be the perfect time to start drinking again. He doesn't want to see that guy right now, much less hear him....**rap**.

_Zura......Zura_...

"Yarunara ima shika ne - KOLKOL  
Yarunara ima shika ne - KOLKOL  
Kol ga Joy!  
Joy ga Kol!  
Kol ga Joy!  
Joy ga Kol!  
Yarunara ima shika ne - KOLKOL  
Yarunara ima shika﻿ ne - KOLKOL  
Joui ga Kol!  
Kol ga Joui!  
Joui ga Kol!  
Kol ga Joui!"

A scary aura appears around him while he's....rapping. Ki-sama clears her throat, turning the music off.

"Thank you, Russia. Now, if you will please leave quietly without us having to call security, that would be great."

He "Kol"s while walking off of the stage.

"Ok, another break, even though I know it's probably getting old by no—"

Suddenly, Prussia jumps onto the stage. How had he managed to get drunk in the few seconds Russia was on stage? The world may never know.

"I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings!" He starts to sing, people in the crowd shouting "Yeah! Yeah!"

"I have no rival, no man can be my equal!"

Canada, once again, slumps in his seat, Finland patting his shoulder sympathetically. The poor boy was having a bad night.

Prussia then yells,

"Ich bin das Preußen!" Which quiets the crowd because they have no idea what he just said. Canada pulls Prussia off of the stage, struggling to keep him still.

"Well...that was fun. **Now** it's time for the break. Be back later~"

**A/N: No one sent suggestions for Germany and Italia's dance, so I found one by watching videos online. I also got the songs from videos online. :D**

**Songs:**

**Bop to the Top – High School Musical**

**The Katsurap – Gintama (episode 88 if I remember correctly. I changed "Zura" "joui" and "Joy" to "Kol")**

**Immortal – Apathy**

**"Ich Bin Das Preußen" Is the last line in a song Prussia sings. If I ****remember correctly, it translates to: "I am Prussia" or "I am Prussian"**

**Can't remember which one. Also, thanks to those who did suggest things, and sorry that I didn't use a song about Vodka for Russia. I just love the Katsurap so much~**

**Anyone bored of this yet? There should only be one or two more parts to this. And I'm sorry that the SuFin pairing is almost non-existant. I was never good with romance. =/**


	28. Dance: End

"Ok, finally, for the performance I've been waiting for all night, China and Japan" Ki-sama shouts. There is coughing, and one or two claps. She frowns.

"Yeah, whatever." She mutters, walking off of the stage.

_Doodo doo-oo  
Yeah-eah-eah-eah_

Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igjen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med  
So ror pa era fotter

The lights go off, and a spotlight shines down on China and Japan wearing cat-ears, doing the Caramelldansen.

Almost every girl in the crowd starts cheering, singing along with the song. A few males as well. Everyone else just feels left out.

Eventually, the curtains close, Japan and China's time running out.

"Well, everyone loved that. But, believe it or not, there's still one more performance. We'll be back after this break."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok, short break is over." Ki-sama yells, startling everyone. "Time for the last performance. After this we'll announce the winner."

Music starts. No one knows the song, except for a little nobody in the back that yells out,

"I know this song!"

"Quiet down, Oni." Comes the reply.

The lights turn off once again, shining five spotlights on America, England, France, China, and Russia, England still obviously drunk.

All spotlights go off except for the one on China.

"_Yes! The first person is everyone's older brother! I am full of energy in lively fashion with the wok! I put on a Shinatty suit in an amusement park agani today, but I was scolded by two younger people and when they did that I broke down. Howw purposeless is that? But I'm confident of making tourist souvenirs!_"

All spotlights come back on as they all sing,

"_Yie, ar, san, si!_"

The lone spotlight is on England this time, who looks like he's about to fall over.

"_My special skill is world strategy~_" He slurs, a vacant expression on his face, the one you'd usually see on Italy's.

"_Increasing taxes, the independence of my brother, if I may say so, an older brother has no end to troubles. Gentleman, tsundere, eyebrows, naturally a bit spacy-hic- dear please go back to the time you were cute!!_" at this he leans on America.

"Ah! Heavy~" America mutters.

"_I'll keep fighting for myself once again today~_"

"_They are charge of the straight men in the Allied Forces. Yie, ar, san, si!_"

France's turn comes.

"_Yeah, I'm a fighter for love! I'm so sexy that I can't help but strip~ If you ask me whether I'm an S or an M, I'd immediately reply, 'I'm an M'! Someday I want to take them all~ just you wait 'till April Fools' Day! Oi, yarana_—?"

Russia cuts him off, doing everyone a huge favor.

"_My heart's desire which is more deeply than any others, I hug it tightly in the corners of my heart. I want to live with everyone in a warm place, where the sunflowers bloom. Please be prepared to risk your life if you interfere with me-at this the look on his face darkens-Don't make a fool of the curse, ok?_"

It gets much colder in the room. America zips up his jacket, then starts singing his part, violently shoving England off of him, flashing a thumbs up.

"_Dashing in ingnorance of the atmosphere, I stick out my thumb and point at myself, 'I'm a hero! Hero!' I look to the future only, I'll realize a happy ending, my shining smile is proof that I'm a hero! 'I don't permit objection!'_"

"_Everyone is a member of the Allied Forces, Yie, ar, san, si!_"

The music cuts off, and there is a silence.

"Get off the stage!" A person yells.

"Ungrateful brats." England mutters, staggering off the stage. The others follow after him.

"Ahem. Well then...that was long." Ki-sama says. "Longer than I expected it to be. Anyway, the winners are~.....China and Japan! And they get a million dollors, or something like that. Actually, I never agreed to this, so the money ain't comin' outta my pocket. Bye~!"

And with that, she runs off of the stage.

Prussia, who had yelled at them to get off the stage, now gets up, grabbing Canada, and heading towards the door, dragging the poor Canadian behind him. Finland and Sweden follow after him.

"Wow~, jerk England was really cool somehow~!" Sealand exclaims, still seated, as is Latvia, who is violently shaking.

"Russia was really scary today...."

**A/N: Cliffhanger end because I've no idea how to end this. Honestly, I had no idea how to **_**start**_** it. Anyway, Songs:**

**Caramelldansen – Jenny Rom(If I remember correctly...some people think this song is Japanese....)**

**Yie Ar Kung-Fu – Hyadain (Someone made a Hetalia version to this song. I hope they don't mind me using the lyrics~ I didn't make them up myself, but I don't know who did.....)**

**No SuFin, but a bunch of other pairings~ I'm sorry~! -Does a dogeza....does anyone even know what that is?-**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this was a disappointing chapter~**

**But please, suggest another item? I don't think I'll get around to writing that Jeanne d'Arc fanfic for quite a while....**

**I own almost nothing in this fanfic. The only thing I own is the plot of this fanfic, if there was any plot in it at all........**

**And....I may be forgetting something......oh well. It's finally over~ :D**

**By the way....Ki-sama is my character~**

**She is "me".....but not really. xD**


	29. Chick

Chick

"Hey, Prussia, I've been wondering for a while now..." Canada starts, quietly. He looks up from devouring a pancake.

"What?"

"Um...why is there almost always a chick hanging around you?" There is a pause as Prussia finishes the pancake.

"Well," He starts, his mouth still full of food, "Its my awesomeness."

"So your awesomeness is all in your head?"

"....." He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again after a moment. There is another moment of silence.

Then, Prussia grabs another pancake and rushes out of the room. He needs to think that one over.

....

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. And don't ask me where this idea came from...it just randomly popped up....**

**Sorry that it's really short and all.....**


	30. Chapter 30

Kiss

**For a 'gentleman' he sure knew how to kiss. She found herself leaning into it. She recalled that she thought that all men where just lying jerks. Well, this guy managed to make her think otherwise. Now it was just ********most**** men who were lying jerks.**

**"Hey, Iggy, you know I—WHOA!" We broke apart, looking at the intruder. America.**

**"What do you want you bloody wanker? Can't you see I'm busy?"**

**"D-dude...Iggy...your making out with a...."**

**"Yes, it is a natural thing—"**

**"With a girl!? With all of the stories France told me, I thought you'd be...well...you know..."**

**"I'll have you know that I am not—wait, what stories has that frog been telling you!?"**

**"Well, one about this one time when you...."**

**She took this time to escape. She really didn't like being in the same room with a man that reminded her of ********HIM****. She quickly wrote a note, and stuck it to the fridge.**

**"Ugh. That stupid American." She muttered to herself, and, with that, she slipped out of the house.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"All of those are false! I've never acted that way in my life!"**

**"Really? Well....what were you doing with that girl just now?"**

**"Kisuge? We were having tea....before...."**

**"'Having tea', you say!?"**

**"Yes, would you like some? I bought fresh tea leaves earlier and....America?" He looked up to see that America had vanished. He looked around, cursing silently.**

**"Sometimes I feel that I must forcefully pull his head out of that gutter, lest it be in there forever." He muttered to himself. "Oh well, more tea for me."**

* * *

******A/N: -Crawls into hole- Please....an item...? I'm completely out, and this was just something random I came up with because I wanted to put another one of my characters in here. Please don't ask me who "he" is, it's too complicated to explain, though it has nothing to do with anyone I know in real life....**

******No, but seriously. I need more items or else I won't be able to continue......**

******Oh, and I'm planning on posting a Hetalia Idol....thing....anyone interested? If not, won't have a reason to post it....but I won't have a reason not to post it....but there are a lot of "Hetalia Idol"-like things. I say that, but they're just singing songs that I thought fit with them, or something......and now I'm typing too much...**


	31. Sunflower

Sunflowers

"Cazmira, are you ok?" Matthew asked, skating over to the girl who had fallen. She looked up at him, taking the hand he held out to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who knew that it would be so hard to learn how to ice skate?" She laughed, standing up. Cazmira looked over the boy's shoulder, and he noticed her face take on a depressed look. He didn't need to look to know what she was looking at. Or, rather, _who_.

Ivan, also known as Russia, had been a bit distant since she had returned from her 200 year absence. She wanted to know what was going on inside of his head.

Why wouldn't he talk to her honestly anymore?

Unbeknownst to her, Ivan had been worrying as well. Was this all a dream? A hallucination? Would she disappear if he merely touched her?

He had been crushed when he heard that Cazmira had died. It drove him further into insanity. He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up the next morning to find it had all been a dream.

One would usually want to spend time with their loved one, no matter if it's a dream or not, but Ivan isn't what most people would call 'usual'. However, that was not the reason he wouldn't get close to her. When he woke up, he didn't want to feel that pain again. He didn't want to be left alone again....

~*~*~*~*~

"Mm....it's almost Christmas....I wonder what I should get...." Truth be told, she wasn't thinking about Christmas at all. She was thinking about what came _after_ Christmas.

******December 30********th********......**

"Cazmira? What are you doing in here so early?" She heard a voice ask. She turned to see Ivan standing awkwardly near the door. She smiled, standing up.

"Oh, just thinking." He took a seat next to her, careful not to touch her. She frowned and was about to say something, when the rest of the countries came in.

"Alright, let's start this meeting!" America yelled. Cazmira sighed, closing her mouth. Maybe she'd talk to him later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She never got the chance to talk to him, and weeks had passed since then. It was almost that day. December 30th.

There was an upside to not seeing him, though. The upside was that she figured out what she was going to give Ivan. A Sunflower. Perhaps he'd get the message?

She found herself in front of his house, a bunch of Sunflowers in hand. She hesitantly knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened, revealing a shocked Ivan. Well, he wasn't shocked at first, only when he saw her.

"Happy birthday, Ivan." She said, presenting the sunflowers. He took the sunflowers, their hands brushing. He flinched slightly at the touch.

"Thank you. You want to come in, da?" He asked, smiling. She nodded, walking into the house.

******Well, even if it is still awkward between us, I've sent the message. Let's see if he'll understand it or not.**

"You know, Ivan, we should hang out some time. I could use more practice ice skating."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

******A/N: I'd like to take this time to apologize. Did it suck? I couldn't think of anything to write about, really....**

******Ah, about the whole "message" thing. Sunflowers apparently mean "Loyalty" and "Longevity"....somehow I thought it fit. Does it make sense? Also, I looked it up on some Hetalia website that Russia's birthday is on December 30********th********. I don't know if it's true or not, but I used it.**

******Sorry for the cliffhanger end, sorry for the rushed writing. =[**

******Also, sorry if I made any mistakes. I usually write in present-tense, but this was past-tense....so....**

******And I think that's about it. Besides that, I think I'll be taking a short(long) vacation, so....yeah.**

******Oh, and sorry if Cazmira is Ooc. Guess I didn't know enough about her. I think I'm apologizing too much....**


	32. Nightmare

_**Don't get too close to him.**_

_I look around, wondering where the voice had come from._

_**If you do, you'll regret it. Distance yourself.**_

_I spot the source of the voice. An old man, but definitely not frail. He looks like he would be in the army more than anything. Actually, he's a general. General Winter._

_He always appears in my dreams when I get up the courage to leave for Russia. He'd tell me to stay away...I wonder why. I'd ask, and he'd answer,_

_**He's not the same as he used to be.**_

_And I'd postpone my trip, afraid of how he might be. I'd finally gotten a letter, inviting me to visit. That was when I figured I'd better stop listening to my dreams...but.....should I really have done that?_

_**You should not have. Distance yourself. Russia no longer desires friends.**_

_'Russia' he says._

_"What about Ivan? I'm sure he'd want a few."_

_**Ivan has as many as he needs. They all fear him, and you'll come to fear him as well. If you do not distance yourself willingly, I shall force you to...**_

_"And how would you do that?"_

_He smirks, moving to the side. Behind him lays a bloody body, what looks like his organs laying beside him in the snow. The person in question is gasping for breath._

_I don't have to get closer to know who it is. I don't have to hear his voice to know who it is. The fact that scarf he is always wearing is wound tightly around his neck, so tight that he cannot breath, is proof enough of who he is. So I run. I run in the opposite direction._

_**Yes. Distance yourself, just like this...**_

_I turn back to see Ivan, standing up, in one piece, smiling his childish smile and waving._

_**He's only pretending, you know.**_

_Wait, what?_

_After a minute, what was said finally seeps in._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I pop my eyes open, sitting up.

"I am not!" I exclaim. Hungary giggles.

"See, I told you she was just pretending to be asleep!"

---

**A/N: Ok, so this actually happened to me. Except the dream was about an anime called Nabari. Once again, it was Terra Lea's fault.**

**For this chapter, thank Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. And a certain comedian named Emo Philips. xD**

**So I wrote this 'cause I've never written anything about General Winter, and I really wanted to. I don't know who the person having the dream is. It's not someone from Hetalia, I know that. If it seemed like it, go ahead and think that it was that person. Unless, of course, it wouldn't make sense for them to worry about Russia......**

**Anyway. Hope you enjoy this (hopefully) slightly depressing chapter. :3  
**


	33. Tea

"Hey Iggy!" England sighed, looking up.

"What is it this time, America?"

"Oh, hey, what're ya drinkin'?" He asked curiously, looking over the shorter man's shoulder.

**Is that coffee? Iggy drinking coffee? That's weird...**

"Hey, can I have a sip?"

"No, I'm not wasting any of this on you." England replied.

"Aw, why not?" America whined, poking him. "Please?"

"Oh, fine! Just stop poking me!" He hesitantly handed the cup over to the American. He took a sip, and then spit it out all over England. A vein twitched in his forehead.

"What was that for!?"

"It's so nasty~! How can you **enjoy** this stuff, Iggy?"

"What did you come here for, anyway?" England asked, ignoring the question.

"Oh, right! I came to give you a present!" He exclaimed, reaching into his jacket pocket. About 5 minutes, and 23 hamburgers, later, he pulled out a ring with a piece of paper tied to it.

"Here ya go!" He dropped it in his father-figure's hand. England immediately reached for the paper, reading it.

"You....you got me a mood ring."

"Yep!"

"....."

What America wasn't expecting, was for the ring's color to change to black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, France~! Iggy didn't like the present!"

"You seriously gave it to him?"

"Because you told me to~!"

* * *

**A/N: It wasn't coffee, it was just a really dark colored tea. It was....chocolate and hazel nut? I don't remember. But it was kind of good...**

** I'm sorry I posted anything in quite some time...it seems I have misplaced my inspiration, and have yet to find it. I wrote this a while ago, but was wondering if I should post it or not.**

** The other reason is that I've been writing a bunch of other oneshots that will most likely never be posted. Anyway, sorry once again.**

** Also, I have no idea what the colors on a mood ring are. I've only seen one one time, and that was a necklace, so...**


	34. Pacifier

"America...." England started, "Why do you carry a pacifier around with you?" The person in question looked down at him.

"It symbolizes my childhood." He replied with a smile. England frowned.

"But that was Peter's when he was younger."

"......oh....What was it doing in my storage closet, then?"

~Meanwhile~

"Hey? Is anyone out there!? Get me out of here!" Sealand yelled, pounding on America's storage room door. This was the last time he'd play hide-and-seek with America.

Now, if he could only find that lazer he disguised as a pacifier...

* * *

**A/N: Fail? If it doesn't make any sense to you, I'm sorry. How did the subject of America carrying a pacifier around come up? .....Good question.**


	35. Uh

"Iggy, Iggy!!" The American yelled, running through the house. "Iggy, you've gotta see this! It's so awesome!"

"What is it now, you git?" The man in question asked, turning to look the taller male. His eyes grew wide as he saw the 'awesome' thing America wanted to show him.

"Hey, hey, Iggy, can we keep him?" America asked, pointing to the demonic figure behind him. It grinned, showing off it's sharp yellow teeth.

"We most certainly cannot!"

"Aw, why not~?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh.....uber late Halloween fic?**

** The question is where he found that thing....**


	36. Brothers and World Domination

"You say your brother is bad," England was saying to Romano, "At least you only have one."

"Yeah, but my brother is even more irritating than Sealand and America combined." Romano replied. How this conversation got started, no one knew.

"You guys think your brothers are bad, but I think we'll all agree when I say that mine is the worst." Germany said, popping out of nowhere.

"Well....yeah, that's true..." Romano replied, not caring that the 'potato-freak' was near him, for once.

"But what would be horrible would be if they all got together..." England said. They all shivered.

"Well, it's not like they'd plan world domination, or something."

~At America's House~

America, Sealand, Italy, and Prussia were all gathered around a chalkboard with the words,

**Super Awesome Plan for World Domination**.

Written on it. The whole group sneezed at the same time, before looking at each other with widened eyes.

"Crap, did someone find out about us and our plan!?" America asked, panicking.

"Ve~ what should we do??"

Prussia stood up, a serious look on his face.

"Let's run away to Canada! No one'll find us there!" He exclaimed. Everyone nodded, rushing out of the house. No one remembers Canada, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Does it fail? Hope not......have any of my fics had Russia in them, yet?....**


	37. One with Russia

"Hey, Russia, why are you always saying that the world will become one with you?" America asked.

"Because it's true." Russia answered cheerfully.

"So...France will become one with you?"

"Yep!"

"England?"

"Yep!"

"I feel sorry for you. Germany?"

"Yes." Russia's patience was wearing thin. 20 Questions was not a game he liked to play. Especially with America.

"Prussia?"

"Yes."

"Me?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, you two, Belarus!.....Wait...."

A creepy smile found it's way to his younger sister's face as she walked slowly towards him. He screamed and ran away, Belarus chasing him.

"That'll teach you." America muttered, smirking. "The world will be mine. I **AM** the hero, after all."

**A/N: I was inspired to write this by a commercial I heard on the radio. That's why it may be sucky....is it? Sorry if it is, but it's better than nothing~**

** .....I hope.**


	38. Oranges

"Ok, let's get this world meeting started!" America announced. "I'll be going first, of course."

He looked around the table to make sure everyone was paying attention to him. That's when he spotted Japan eating an orange.

"Japan!" Japan looked up, confused.

"Yes, America-san?" He asked.

"Put that orange down! I think we should make eating oranges illegal!"

There was silence around the room.

"Um....why?" Romano asked.

"Simple! How would you like it if someone peeled off your skin, tore you into small pieces, and ate you!?" America replied.

"....What have you been smoking?" Someone asked.

An uncomfortable look crossed America's face.

"Nothing...why would you ask something like that?" He laughed nervously. "Oh, look at the time! I have to go do that thing in that place! See you guys later!"

And with that, he rushed out of the room. Everyone decided that they didn't **want** to know, and continued with the meeting.

* * *

**A/N: "He hasn't been smoking in a bar in California, that's for certain."**

** This is what happens when you pay too much attention to peeling an orange....**

** ...Anyways, sorry for not updating in forever. My computer's dead, so I probably won't be updating for a while....**


	39. Magic

Magic or Alchemy?

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, kid!?" Arthur exclaimed, grabbing the shorter boy's shoulder.

The boy, who had been drawing a magic circle, turned to him, a vein twitching in his forehead.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 18 years old!" He yelled in Arthur's ear.

"Wow....you sure are short, then...anyway, that's not the point! What are you doing, drawing magic circles in public?" Arthur asked.

"Magic circle?" The boy asked, staring at Arthur as if he was crazy. "This is for _alchemy_. Pfft, magic..."

England's eye twitched. This boy was laughing at him for believing in magic, when he believed in _alchemy_?

"Are you mental, kid?" He asked.

"Oi, do you know who you're messing with!? I am Edward El—"

"Brother!" A giant suit of armor called, running up to them. Arthur had a strange feeling that this person wasn't what he appeared to be.

"Brother, are you picking fights with strangers again?" The suit of armor turned to Arthur.

"I'm very sorry about him." He said, picking up his brother and walking away.

Arthur stood there, stunned for a moment. Next time, Germany's coming to visit _him_. There were too many weird people in Germany.

* * *

**A/N: …...................**

** It was just a random thought. I mean, I could see those two fighting over whether it was magic or alchemy....**

** Also........I know that he wasn't 18 until the movie, but.........I dunno. If no one knows what I'm talking about, that's ok.**

** I also didn't know a better name for it, so 'magic circle' it is~**


	40. Karaoke

"Hey, it's really awesome of you to take us karaoke....ing, Japan!" America exclaimed, smiling.

"Ah, yes, it's the least I could do for you today...." Japan replied quietly. Everyone in the room grew quiet.

"Ve~ let's stop talking about the sad things! Instead, let's sing about the things that make us happy!" Italy said.

"_An apple pie, a bright blue sky, a breezy meadow in July; An ice cream bar, a shooting star, the sound of a steel guitar_

_ "I love the sound of rain, wearing a hat and cane; Tiffany windowpanes are lovely to see! Frost on a windowsill, the feel of a dollar bill! Vacations in Brazil fill me with glee_

_ "These are all the little things that make me smile; this is all the stuff that makes life worth while. Everybody knows that the Holocaust was a lie so let's sing about the stuff we like and don't be shy!"_

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What was that about the holo—" America began.

"Ve~ I'm gonna go eat pasta!" Italy decided, cutting him off. He rushed off, leaving the rest of the room in a slightly awkward silence.

* * *

**A/N: Remember that whole 'hetalia idol-like-thing' I was talking about....a few chapters back? This was originally part of it....though it was a bit different. Italy was still the one singing, though.**

** So, am I a day or two late for the Pearl Harbor reference? I can't remember. In fact, I'm bad with history, so if I get anything wrong, it's completely my fault.**

** Right, so....yeah.....**

** Oh, right! The song doesn't belong to me. I have no idea where it's from, but I just love it~**

** Uh...it's.... "****Makes Me Smile****" from....some...animated...show...thing. Ferrets? I think.**

** Well....at least I mentioned karaoke, right? And there's singing, so......**

** Italy's evil. He made everything all awkward on purpose.**


	41. Mirror

"Iggy!"

"Oh, goodness, what **now**!?" England asked, throwing the book he was reading across the room. "Will I never get a day of peace?"

"Nope!" America said, smiling. England crossed his arms.

"What do you want now?"

"Do you believe in parallel universes in mirrors?"

"......................Go away."

* * *

**A/N: Really short, and really pointless. Sorry. I just realized how many times I've used these two.....I figured England might snap like Hare sometimes does(Anyone here watch Hare Guu? No? Ok then...)**

** By the way, that person who wanted the LietPol fic.....I think I might write it soon. It would've been done by now, but when I tried to write it, the computer I used froze. I gave up on the third try.**

** Point is, if I can remember what it's about, I'll rewrite it and post it soon. =D**


	42. Shots

Arthur walked into the room, an irritated look on his face.

"Bloody gits, the lot of them!" He mumbled to himself. Italy bounced up to him.

"Ve~ what's wrong, England?" He asked. England glared up at him.

"Canada and America didn't take getting their shots very well."

Just then, America and Canada walked into the room. America was laughing his head off, while tears were streaming out of Canada's eyes as he squeezed the life out of his polar bear. Kuma...something or other.

"Uh.....do we want to know?" France asked.

"No. No you don't." England replied, covering his face with his hands.

* * *

**A/N: Kumajiro's in this one!**

** Because I suddenly remembered the time my sisters and I went to get my shots a long time ago. No, you really don't want to know. But I was the one laughing.**


	43. Middle Name

"Hey, America, I've been wondering...what's your middle name?" France asked suddenly. America turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Your middle name. You know, what does the 'F' stand for?"

"Oh...well...you know that one time when we captured Italy?" America asked.

"That was more than once, but yes, I do." France replied.

"The box that we sent him back to Germany in...the word on there...that's my middle name." America said quietly.

"What, you mean 'Fu—'"

"Yes, yes, that! That's what the 'F' stands for." America exclaimed, cutting him off.

"But....who on Earth would name their child....?"

At that moment, England walked into the room. Everyone who had heard the conversation between the two looked over at him.

"Oh. I suppose that makes sense, then." France muttered. England looked confused.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Because Americans use the word way too much, yes? The ones I know, anyway.**

** I try to keep swear words out of my fanfics. Don't really know why, though...**

** And it just seems like that would be America's middle name...somehow.**


	44. Where?

Where....?

"How do you hurt yourself while hiking, Matt?" America asked, giving a piggy-back ride to his twin.

"Oh, I don't know. It's obviously _impossible_ to hurt yourself when hiking." Canada replied sarcastically.

"I know, right?"

"Where are we going, anyway?" Canada asked. America frowned.

"I think...England's house is closest. We'll go there."

"Ok...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you want, America?" England asked, irritated that he was in _another_ chapter with America.

"Well, Mattie here got hurt, so I brought him here hoping you could help!" America replied cheerfully. England's irritation turned to confusion.

"Um....no one's there." Usually England could at least see an outline, or a blurry figure.

"Eh? Oh....I forgot that I was carrying him..." America said. "But don't worry! It's not like he's been kidnapped, or something! If I retrace my steps, I'll find him in no time! Be back soon!"

And with that, America ran off.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, I've gotta stop using those two. At least Canada had a few lines this time.**

** I thought of this, because I was carrying my younger cousin's gloves, and I somehow forgot I was holding them. When we were looking for them, I was like,**

** "I bet I dropped them outside somewhere..."**

** …................I was right. This happened just a few minutes ago.......  
**

** And, yay! I got a review. I thought everyone was mad at me for that loooooong 'break' I took. xD;**


	45. Cooking Channel

America whimpered, covering his eyes so he didn't see what happened next in the television show he was watching.

"America, why are you acting as if this is scary? It's the _cooking channel _!" France exclaimed.

"But it's _scary_!" America replied, peeking through his fingers. "Is it over yet?"

"What are you letting him watch, France?" England asked, walking into the room. "If he gets too scared, it'll be _me_ he bugs later when he can't sleep."

"It's the cooking channel, England. I'm sure you know of it." Francis replied. England felt his face warm.

"I've never heard of it."

"No wonder."

"Anyway, what's so scary about this?" England asked, watching some woman making ravioli.

"Well, well....she was making dough...and she said, 'now give it some love' and took out a knife! I was too scared to continue watching it!" America explained.

England stared at America in disbelief, while France tried not to laugh. England opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and left the room.

Americans are so stupid sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: Because the cooking channel is really rather violent. Terra Lea, Taiters, and I decided that America would probably freak out about something like that happening. Not to mention that we laughed our heads off when we saw it.**

** Yeah...that happened a long time ago....**

**By the way, when England said he'd never heard of it, he was lying/being sarcastic. I'm not quite sure which one. =3**

**Sigh....I feel really bad for England. He's in almost all of these....  
**


	46. Lithuania and Poland

"Liet~!" Poland called, glomping his friend. Lithuania turned to scold the blonde, but was rendered speechless at what he saw. He even felt his face warming up.

"Do you like it?" Poland asked, spinning in the dress that was a bit too short for him. Well, to Lithuania, anyway. To Lithuania, anything ending above the knees was too short.

"I thought it was, like, _sooo_ cute! I just had to get it. How's it look?"

"Uh..." Lithuania stared at the flashy red, white, and green striped dress sprinkled with glitter.

"It looks...nice?" Poland glomped him for a second time.

"Thanks, Liet! You're, like, so awesome!" He kissed Lithuania on the cheek, before bouncing away, waving.

"Ok, I'm, like, gonna go show this to Hungary! See ya~!" He called over his shoulder. Lithuania smiled, touching his cheek.

A hand was placed on Lithuania's shoulder.

"Time to get back to work, da?"

"...Yes, Mr Russia."

* * *

**A/N: ….....................................Fail-ish name.  
**

** Poland....the only thing I could think of doing was adding a bunch of 'like's and 'so's. This is....good?**

** Ah, right. So.....I just remembered that I actually started these little oneshots to improve my writing skills....has anyone notice a difference? For better or worse?**

** Ok, for the design of the dress....I took one look at my Christmas socks and thought,**

** "Yup, that'll do."**

** ….......I also couldn't think of any other way to end this....**

** And this is as close as LietPol that anyone'll get out of me, I think. Once again, Romance isn't my strong point. But I'll work on it eventually, so.....anyone wanna request a pairing or something, so that I can get better? I might not post one, though....might just use it for private practice....**

**But I'm still accepting Items.**


	47. Germans

"Man, Germans _must_ be evil!" America exclaimed randomly, ignoring the fact that Germany was in the room.

"I mean, they're so neat, and orderly!"

"But their food's good." England said, walking into the room. He had only heard the 'neat and orderly' part of whatever America was talking about.

"What food?" America asked. There was silence.

"Yes, 'what food' indeed. Because _obviously_ Germans don't eat." France said sarcastically.

"They don't!? Ommigosh, that just makes them even more evil! I gotta go plot an invasion with Tony! Be back later!" America exclaimed, running off.

Everyone kept their distance from Germany for a while after that. He looked angrier than usual.

* * *

**A/N: No offense to Germans! This was just based off of a random conversation between Terra Lea, Taiters, and I. We were listening to a really evil sounding version of Germany's 'Einsamkeit'.**

** Taiters would be England....she thought we were talking about the Japanese, even though she was in the same room with us the whole time....**

** Terra Lea would be America, and I, France....**

** Anyways~**

** Sorry I haven't been using items recently! But I'll get back to using them soon! Whenever I can think of something to write about them..........**

** (Anyone who doesn't know who Terra Lea is, she writes mostly Skip Beat and Zelda ****fanfics. Anyone who doesn't know who Taiters is, she only writes Zelda fanfics.)**


	48. Seaworld

America tried to remember who this person was. It wasn't Canada, that was for sure. He wasn't even sure this person was a nation. This person was short, and sort of resembled England...

"Who are you, again?" He asked. The person's face fell.

"Sealand!" He exclaimed. That rang no bells for America.

"So what did you want?"

"I want to meet my younger sister!" That said _nothing_ to him.

"....And what's her name?

"Seaworld!"

A blank look crossed America's face.

"Uh....I don't think you two are related....."

"But, isn't everyone related, technically?" Russia asked, appearing out of nowhere. "We all bleed black blood, after all."

There is a pause.

"Oh, wait, that's just Lithuania!" He shrugged, walking off. After watching Russia walk away, Sealand turned back to where America was, to see him not there.

"Hey! Mou! First jerk-England, now America? Will I ever meet my little sister!?" He yelled.

"Hey..." Came a quiet, innocent voice from behind him. He turned to see Russia smiling at him.

"If you become one with Russia, _I'll_ take you to see your sister." He said, holding out his hand. Sealand stared at him.

"R-really?" He asked. Russia nodded.

Sealand smiled, and, taking Russia's hand, was lead out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave the rest to your imaginations~**

** Hey.....has anyone written anything for the pairing of Russia/Sealand? Seemed like a strange pairing.......really random.**

** Anyways~**

**Sorry about the whole, 'Lithuania bleeds black blood' thing. Originally, it was supposed to be Russia instead of Liet, but..........it was only a joke!!  
**

** The idea for Seaworld being Sealand's younger sister(Because there aren't enough females in Hetalia) was inspired by a.....cup. With the word 'Seaworld' on it. Yeah. It was that easy.**

** Sorry, the thought was too tempting. :D**


	49. Tomato

Romano felt his face heat up as he stared, horrified, at Spain. Spain, the creeper, was _licking_ a tomato. It was a very disturbing sight.

"CHIGII!! Spain, you pervert, what the heck are you doing!?" He yelled, running out of the room.

Spain tilted his head curiously, wondering what had angered the Italian this time.

"What did I do?"

"Ve~ don't you know, Spain? That's a _Roma_ tomato." Italy said, an oblivious look on his face.

"......I still don't get it." Spain said, staring at the tomato.

"Ve~ me neither."

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know. Roma sounded like Romano to me. :D  
**

** Also, two people suggested 'tomato' and I think someone wanted to see Spain and Romano?**

** Well...........Sorry that this wasn't what you were expecting. Originally I had something else in mind, but.......**

** I got the idea from my cousin, who was licking a tomato, and he was trying to look really creepy.....and he did look creepy. O.o**


	50. World Peace

"Nezumi! What did you do!?" America exclaimed, glaring at Nezumi Neko. She looked up at him.

"Uh....I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"You nearly started World War III!" He yelled. She laughed nervously.

"Oh...that. Well, I thought that if I showed everyone's bosses Hetalia, world peace would be achieved at last...." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I probably should've thought that one over a bit more...."

"No, really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I didn't even think about how people might be offended by it! Well, excuse me while I go tell your boss an idea to end world hunger." Nezumi said, power-walking away.

* * *

**A/N: You see, I once had this thought that, 'If every country's ruler watched Hetalia, would that make everyone like each other better?'**

** But then I thought, 'Wait....someone might be angry that their country isn't in there. Everyone might turn on Russia...Korea already doesn't like Hetalia.' Etc, Etc.**

** I then realized, it would be a bad idea to show people Hetalia if they don't have a sense of humor. O.o;**

** Oh, by the way. Cockney Slang? I have no idea what that is. I looked it up, but I just got really confused. Sorry. D=**


	51. Ve?

"Everyone only has 8 minutes to talk, understood?" Germany finished, looking around the room. "Now, having said that, who wants to go first?"

Only one hand was raised. Germany sighed.

"Does your question have anything to do with pasta, Italy?"

"Ve, no! Silly Germany, why would I ask about pasta at a world meeting?" Italy laughed. "No, I was going to ask, if France is my big brother, but Canada's papa, and Canada's related to America, does that make me America's uncle, ve?"

Everyone stared at him in silence.

"I have a question too!" America shouted, his hand shooting into the air. "What the heck does 'Ve' mean, anyway!?"

"Ve? It means, '**I'm friends with Russia, so if you touch me, prepare to die**'." Italy replied darkly.

Once again, there was silence.

"Ve, now can we get pasta?"

* * *

**A/N:Because Himaruya-sensei(did I spell that right?) once said that Russia's boss and Italy's boss got along....**

** And because Italy is evil. :D**

**Also, because I was kind of wondering that too....Both of the questions that were asked....**

**And now for a little extra thing that was floating around my mind as I was washing dishes:**

**(Note: They're sitting across the room from each other)**

**(2nd Note: There is no reason for that.)**

**(3rd Note: I didn't post this in a different chapter because it's really short, not that that ever stopped me before, and it makes this chapter longer, along with all of these notes. :D)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey, England, can you hand me that hamburger?" America asked, pointing towards the hamburger right beside England.

"Yes, I can." England replied, turning the page in the book he was reading. America stared at him when he didn't move.

"Will you?"

"Nope."

**

* * *

  
**

**Mabinogi is fun. :D**


	52. Depression

"Hey, little brother!" America called to Canada. "I have a question to ask you!"

Canada looked over at his twin, a surprised look on his face. His brother had noticed him!

"Yes?" He asked, quietly. America grinned.

"Do you ever feel like you're fading into the background?"

Honestly, Canada couldn't remember a time that he didn't feel that way.

"Sometimes...Why?"

"Ommigosh!! My younger brother's depressed!" America exclaimed, making Canada jump.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, that's one of the symptoms of depression! First Japan, then Kumajiro, and now you? But don't worry! I, as the hero, shall save you! As my people say, 'depression sucks, but you don't have to'! Or...was it something completely different? Doesn't matter, everyone sucks in comparison to me!"

"What? But I'm already on medi--I mean, I'm not depressed..." Canada objected, feeling a bit of anger bubbling up in his chest.

"Nonsense!" America exclaimed. "I'll be back to save you after I fix all of the bridges in.....me!" He paused. "Oh, by the way, what was your name again?"

"I'm Canada..." He sighed.

"Alright then, 'I'm Canada'! I'll see you later!"

_That is if you remember...._

* * *

**A/N: NO OFFENSE TO THOSE WHO ARE DEPRESSED!!**

** Inspired by that commercial about medication for depression. And some documentary about...America I watched earlier.**

** Because this site obviously needs another 'Canada is depressed' type of fic. D=**

** Also, don't ask me why I randomly threw Japan in here...**

**Also, the 'depression sucks' thing came from me mishearing the commercial. O.o**

** Official apology for what you just read --- I'M VERY, VERY SORRY!! D=**


	53. Santa

"And why do you need to see Italy?" Germany asked, glaring at France. France smiled nervously.

"Well, Ita-chan asked me to bring him a certain picture, that's all~" He replied.

"A picture?"

"Yep. It's a picture of yours truely." France said, with a wink. Germany then pulled a gun out of nowhere, a trick he learned from Switzerland, and pointed it at man as he slowly backed away.

"Better be careful, you wine-freak, or you'll start another war." He growled, walking away. France, confused, just shrugged and continued trying to find Italy.

---

"Ve~ hello, France-nii! What brings you here today?" Italy asked happily. France smiled, handing over the picture.

"Here, you said you wanted a picture of Drunk Santa, right?"

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't planning to write anything for Christmas. That's why this Christmas chapter is really late...**

** Remember? Italia said he wanted France to give him a picture of drunk Santa!...I think. That's what I remember, but, once again, my memory's not the best, so....**

** I haven't written about Vash(that's his name, right?) in a long time, so I thought I'd just randomly mention him....**


	54. Um, What?

"America....do I **want** to know what's wrong with you?" England asked. America just continued to giggle.

"B-but Iggy! It's really funny! Listen, listen!" He exclaimed. "When I went out today, I saw a Hooters next to a Dick's Sporting Goods place!" With that, he burst out laughing.

England couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. After all, America inherited _his_ sense of humor.

---

"America, why do you look so...disturbed?" France asked. America looked up at him, a disgusted look on his face.

"I learned that Dick's Sporting Good's website isn't Dicks dot com." He replied, shivering. France nearly laughed.

"Is that so...?" He'd have to check the website out, sometime.

* * *

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HOOTERS OR DICK'S SPORTING GOODS!! Honestly, I wouldn't want to own either.**

** While I'm at it, I don't own Hetalia, either.**

** Ok, ok, I don't know what kind of website that is, but I don't want to. My mom found that one out. O.o**

** And a long time ago at...some festival, my sisters and I saw a Hooters sign next to a Dick's Sporting Goods sign, so..........O.o;;;**


	55. Wendy

"Hey, listen up, everyone!" Sealand shouted, bursting into one of the world meetings. Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Even though no one would help me find her, I've finally met my younger sister, Seaworld!"

Standing behind him was a girl who looked exactly like him, but with glasses.

"Her name's Wendy." He added.

"Wendy? What kind of crappy name is that?" America asked. England slammed his cup of tea down on the table.

"A very nice one! Very well, Peter, take your sister....Wendy, and leave immediately."

Peter pouted, stomping out of the room.

"Jerk-England! I hope he gets invaded by Russia!"

* * *

**A/N: Although that last line sounded rather creepy in my opinion, it's not supposed to. It's actually supposed to be a reference to that other chapter...**

** Also, Peter and Wendy. Get it?**

** I don't have anything against the name, so no offense to anyone with that name!**

** ..........Is Peter technically England's son? O.o;**

** That would make Wendy his daughter?**

** That would mean he named both of them....**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!! Seriously, they're, like, totally awesome. Did I mention that the way Poland speaks seems to be contagious? It's, like, so weird....O.o;**


	56. Eyebrows

"Hey, Iggy! Why are your eyebrows so thick?" America asked randomly, one day. England looked over at him, blushing.

"Well, you see....you know what Italy's curl is, right?" America tilted his head.

"Nope."

"Well, uh...go ask Germany."

"Uh, sure, whatever." And so he set off to find Germany.

---

"Italy's curl? Now that you mention it, I never really found out, either." Germany replied. "Why would England think I'd know, anyway?"

"Heck if I know. He's crazy." America replied, shrugging. Germany had to agree.

"Well, why don't you go ask Romano about it. He knows."

"All of this just to find out what's so special about Iggy's eyebrows?" America sighed. "Oh well, I have nothing better to do anyway."

He didn't catch the disturbed look on Germany's face as he walked away.

---

"Hey, Romano!" America asked, poking the Italian in the back. He jumped away.

"Chiigi! What do you want!?" He yelled, putting his arms up in front of him defensively. America stepped back, eyeing the basket of tomatoes Romano was holding.

"I was gonna ask what that curl on your head is." America replied. Romano put his arms down.

"What? This? It's our erogenous zone." He replied simply. America stared at him with a blank look on his face.

"Too big of a word." He said. Romano growled.

"Google it, you moron."

---

After looking the word up, America could never look at England the same way.

* * *

**A/N: Because almost everyone in Hetalia has one. Austria and his mole(O.O;;), America and his Nantucket(Ahoge?), France and his head full of 'curls'(This one I made up when I was trying to figure out why France was....France.), etc.**

** Besides, I think it might be rather painful to wax his eyebrows(Or whatever it is you humans do) if it really was.....**

** Now, tell me, can you still look at England the same way? xD**

** Ggrks. :D**

** Anyone know that one? It's a Vocaloid song. Gackupo and Luka, I think it was. :D**

**Also, was that last chapter too disturbing? Sorry about that...**


	57. Video

"China! China, you've gotta see this, yo!" Korea called, waving his sleeve around wildly.

"What is it this time, aru?" China sighed, walking over to the computer desk where the taller male sat. Korea grinned, replaying the video.

China's eyes widened, and he covered his eyes.

"That is so disturbing, aru!!" He exclaimed, as Korea burst out laughing. England, who had heard the noise, walked over.

"What's going on here?" He asked, looking at the screen. He froze. "I...is that France? And....and Germany?!"

This little outburst caused a few other people to gather around the screen. Prussia was the last to join.

"Oh, you guys are watching _this_ video?" They all turned to him.

"You've seen it before, yo?" Korea asked. Prussia smirked.

"Kesesese, of course. I was the one who recorded it, after all." He bragged. "West and France dancing to Bop to the Top."

* * *

**A/N: Which is the name of a song, if anyone's wondering.**

** I'm not even sure where this came from, but go to youtube and type in "France Germany Bop to the Top" and you'll find a rather....interesting? video. I think that's what sparked this.**

**I also read somewhere that Korea is taller than his brothers, and that he ends his sentences with 'yo', but maybe I'm wrong....**


	58. Ronald

"Oh em GEE!" America exclaimed, bursting into the meeting room. Everyone looked up at him.

"You're late." Germany growled. "Do you have a reason?"

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah I do!" America shouted, running to the front of the table. "You guys, you've gotta help me!"

"What is it this time?" France asked, serious for once in his life. America stared at them all, a grave look on his face.

"Ronald WacDonald is anorexic."

---

"And don't come back until you have something important to talk about!"

Honestly, America didn't understand why they had kicked him out of the meeting. This was a serious problem!

.........

..........

.........._**I'm hungry.**_

And so he ran of to WacDonald's to go get a burger. Forget about the anemic Ronald, he needs to think about Global Warming!

* * *

**A/N: Kk, so this was when one sister misheard another, and I laughed at what that sister heard. And that would be that Ronald McDonald is anorexic. And then she heard that he was Anemic, so.......**

** When he says '**Forget about the anemic Ronald**', it means that he's already forgotten. It's a joke....a bad one? The 'Oh em gee' is another joke. Um.......I've heard it a lot...is all...**

** I DO NOT OWN MCDONALD'S, THE PARODY, WACDONALD'S(which I'm pretty sure I got from Inuyasha...), OR HETALIA! D:**

** Uh.....so..........I think that's all.........that and......if Sinoffate reads this for whatever reason at all....**

** It crashed, man! I can't play it anymore! D: (You guys probably wouldn't care to know. It's not really that important. Only to me~ =P)**


	59. Coffee

"Hey, Iggy! You wanna go get some coffee with me?" America asked, stretching. Sitting in one place for 4 hours straight was difficult for him.

"Hm..." There was a place that sold tea across the street from the usual place America went. "Sure, why not?"

He heard giggling from behind him.

"What is it **now**, France?" He asked. France looked over at him.

"Oh, nothing. It's just..." He burst into a fit of giggles.

".......You've been watching my comedians again, haven't you?"

"Yes I have."

And America just watched, a confused look on his face.

---

**A/N: Because I read the description to a fanfic a few minutes ago, and it was called...-tries to remember the name-......I dunno, but it had something to do with coffee, and the characters were America and England, and it made me remember a certain joke told by a certain comedian about Coffee. -Coughcough-Eddie Izzard-Cough-**

** :D.................Oh, and here's a little extra that I've been thinking about for a while now(Once again, it came to me while I was washing dishes, but this time I was listening to music. Guess the song...)**

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear my song??" America asked. Everyone(Japan, England, Peter and Wendy) looked up at him.

"What?" Wendy asked quietly.

"Oh, yes, I have heard it, America-san." Japan said. "It was very......interesting."

"What was with the long pause?" America asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"I've heard it as well, and I was wondering....why do you sound so evil when you laugh?" England asked. America froze, and the room grew silent.

"What are we talking about?" Peter asked.

"Shut up, Peter."

* * *

**A/N: That last line was a reference to a well known anime Abridged Series. o_o;**

** But it's a question that's been on my mind for a while now. That laugh is scarier than Russia himself. By the way, for anyone who may have forgotten, Peter is Sealand....right? O.o;**

**....**

** Yeah, Peter is Sealand. Hopefully. 'Cause that's what I keep calling him.**

** And don't ask me why I keep putting England and America in fanfics together. I have no idea. Maybe because....'Two countries separated by common language'?**

**By the way, sorry that you guys have to wait so long for this to be updated, and all of the chapters are really short. That's because if I try to drag a fanfic on it gets really crappy and I forget the main point and.........yeah.**


	60. Random

"Hey, Arthur....." Francis started, a distressed look on his face, "....how do I put this..."

"What is it, you frog? I'm a bit busy right now." Arthur replied, annoyed.

"Well...I'd like to ask a favor....can you....make me into a person that Aine would like?" Well, that caught Arthur off guard. A wicked smirk crossed his face, and he held a hand out in front of him.

"Indeed I can." He said, as a white light filled the room. When the Frenchman could see again, he was a French_man_ no longer.

"Aine just _adores_ kittens."

-

1/25/2010

2:54 PM

* * *

The young boy frowned up at the creature.

"Impossible. You can't be the tooth fairy--you look too evil!"

The tooth fairy then proceeded to kol.

-

1/25/2010

2:55 PM

* * *

"Oi, West! If you don't like me, why do you let me hang around?"

"Because I love dogs."

-

1/25/2010

2:56 PM

* * *

"Hey, Eliza, why did you and Roderich get devorced? You were, like, such a cute couple!"

"He was too in love with his piano."

-

1/25/2010

2:58 PM

* * *

"Oi, Roddy! Why'd you and Lizzy split up? Not that I'm complaining, or nothin'..."

"She was too much of a fujoshi."

-

1/25/2010

3:00 PM

* * *

"Hey, if Mattie got his looks from France, then where'd he get his timidness from?" Alfred asked. They all looked to Arthur, who had suddenly gone quiet.

".........Impossible!"

-

1/25/2010

3:02

* * *

**A/N: O.o;;**

** ...................................I ran out of ideas, so here are a few that I've had in my mind, but couldn't make into longer chapters. :D**

** ...................................Sorry for the slow update. Um.........yeah....I don't have internet anymore.....or, I do, but..........I can't use it much. Too busy with stuff.**

** Aine = In my mind, Ireland is a girl. Don't ask me why the random pairing, I don't even know....But basically, Aine is Ireland. Therefore, related to England. Therefore, he would know...**

** "Because I love dogs" = They chew on things and make messes. They also have 'accidents' which I can assure you are **_**not**_** accidents. =_=**

** Oh, and they're cute and loud (and sometimes stupid). -heart-**

** A 'fujoshi'(I hope I spelled that right) is a yaoi fangirl. Which Hungary is.**

** Is 'timidness' even a word? Whatever, it was America who said it, so....**

** This was basically me trying to find out how long it takes for me to make things up. Apparently, not long. (I was timing myself, that's why there are times on there....)**

** (1/25/2010 -- this is the date I want to have it out by. I doubt I will...)**

** End of very long Author's Note.**


	61. Horses

"The horses are breeding, so be careful of what you might see~" Poland said, staring out the kitchen window. Lithuania turned to him curiously, but waved it off, thinking that he was just being random.

The blonde tilted his head.

"I didn't know horses breed like that."

And Toris spit the milk he was drinking out into the sink.

"Why are you watching them!?"

"Well, they're, like, _right there_. I just happened to, like, _see_ them, y'know?"

And Toris decided that he wouldn't look out that window ever again.

"Oh, that reminds me! Like, where's Kitashi?"

* * *

**A/N: ............My sister's weird. -_-;;**

** Kitashi = The name of Poland's pony. I don't know why, maybe it was the whole "Ooh, Kitashi!" thing that Poland said that made me name the pony Kitashi.......I might've spelled that wrong.**

** Anyone heard the song Moskau by Dschinghis Khan?(Probably didn't spell that right...) It's an awesome song~**


	62. Tea Party

"Hey, America! Can you tell me about the Boston Tea Party?" Sealand asked, randomly.

"Sure, Paige!" America replied, staring down at him.

"...Peter."

"Hm?"

"My name is _Peter_. 'Paige' is a girl's name."

"Really? You look like a Paige. Whatever. Anyway, I'll tell you about it!"

.

~Flashback~

.

_"AHAHAHA! I'm an Indian!" Alfred yelled loudly, waving his arms around wildly. India was over...wherever she was, glaring in his general direction._

_"I find that very offensive."_

_"AHAHAHA! I'm a savage! I hate tea 'cause it's too sofisticated!"_

_"Alfred, I know that's you." England called to him._

_"AAAAAW! How???" He whined._

_"You just described yourself."_

.

~End Flashback~

.

"And that's what happened."

"Really? Jerk-England told me that you got angry with him and dumped all of his tea in the pond behind his house." Sealand replied.

"Whatever, Piper! I'm off to go find important things to ignore!" Peter glared at the American as he ran off.

"It's _Peter_."

* * *

**A/N: Because I look like a Paige. Or maybe I look like a page? Either way, the person who called me that was a lot farther off from my name then America was from Peter's....**

** It reminds me of that song.**

** "I never say anything at all, with nothin' they consider they forget my name(name, ****name)~"**

** And so on and so forth. Can anyone tell me the name of that song? I've forgotten.**

** Right, so I had this chapter typed up, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it and I accidentally deleted both copies of this chapter that I had on my computer, therefore I've forgotten everything that I wanted to say. I think it went something like....**

** I've got this new ATV and I've been riding it like crazy—seriously, I've almost tipped it over, like...five times now? Possibly more—and I just wanted to say that if I don't update this story for more than a year, it's not that I've given up on it without warning, it's just that I'm dead. Or in the hospital. Not kidding. **

** And, if you guys get inspired by any of these chapters to make a longer fanfic—GO AHEAD! You don't even have to ask!**

** Oh, and.......right! Just tell me the name of the fic so that I can read it if you do make one? :D**

** ...........and I think that was all......**

**India is a girl because almost everyone else in Hetalia is male.**


	63. Ferghus

"'Everytime you sigh, you lose a bit of happiness,' isn't that what Japan is always saying?" America asked after England sighed for the millionth time.

England glared up at him.

"Then when I lose all of the joy in my life, I hope you know it's all your fault."

"He~h? Why's that?" America asked, glaring at the slice of cake he had been served, not really listening.

"Ferghus somehow finds a way out of the basement, and keeps wrecking my house. It's really rather irritating."

"Ferghus? Whozzat?" Alfred asked, stabbing at his cake with a knife, as if he were trying to kill it. He decided to eat a random hamburger that had been in his jacket for who knows how long.

"The demonic creature that you gave me as a present last Halloween."

"Oooooooh!" The American paused. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh really, how about this?" England snapped his fingers, and the demonic creature, Ferghus, appeared by his side. America stared up at it with wide eyes.

"Whoa! I don't know what that thing is, or where you go it, but it's so AWESOME!"

---

**A/N: ****The joke is that England had no idea where **_**America**_** got it in the first place.**

**'Boo' and 'hiss' to over-used references. -_-;;**

**So, because of this chapter, don't expect a Halloween fic this year? Actually, you shouldn't expect **_**any**_** holiday fics....I'm not good with them...**

**"Whozzat?" = "Who's that?"**

** Ferghus = It was just a random thing. I don't know why, but it was suddenly the only thing I could think of when I was trying to figure out a name for him. O.o**

** OH, right. I meant to say this a couple of chapters back. 60 CHAPTERS! YAYSIES!! :D**

** And I can't remember whether the saying is "happiness" or "Luck". I read the saying in Skip Beat, and I couldn't remember which chapter it was, and didn't want to go back through them all to look(140+ chapters! I don't have the attention span**** for that!)**

** Kk, that's all I wanted to say.....**


	64. Electricity?

"...And that's why I'm standing up in this tree, holding this metal key up to the sky." America finished, grinning proudly. France facepalmed, while England just smirked.

"Mon dieu, Amerique! This has got to be your worst idea yet!" Francis exclaimed. "Come down here immediately!"

"As much as I hate to agree with France, he's right!" England called, although the thought of America being struck by lightning was rather amusing.

"Oh, hey, before I forget! Here!" America called, ignoring them, throwing a pacifier down at England. "It's Peter's! Tell him it's dangerous to carry this around—I almost killed you with it!"

"You should be more careful, then!"

"No, I can assure you, the only accident was that I missed!"

Queue lightning strike.

"Well then. I suppose the saying is, 'serves you right'?"

* * *

**A/N: …..................Electricity?**

* * *

**Peter should stop carrying such dangerous things around with him.**

** Oh, right! Did I already mention that I'm gonna go back and delete a few chapters (plus the fail that is called "Toris")? Well, I'm going to. That might be what I forgot to tell you guys.... Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even next year, but mark my words, I will eventually delete them!**

** If I don't forget.**

** And I'm not dead! :D**

** Not even in the hospital! :DD**

** Sorry that it took so long to update this. I'm working on another fanfic with Terra Lea...I think I've mentioned it before, but if there are any Skip Beat fans here, it's on Terra Lea's account, not mine, so if anyone wants to read it...**

** It's called Confessions.**

** Yeah.........been really lazy....haven't been updating really anything....right...so.....**

**I don't know much French...so...if this is incorrect(that includes spelling!) sorry for that...**


	65. Safe

"Iggy, Iggy, look at this!" America exclaimed, holding out a dish to England. "It says Japan is Oven and Microwave safe!"

"Hm. How...convenient." England replied. He paused, "No pun intended."

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. I'm sick. Ugh.**

** So, short story even shorter, this happened when I was drying dishes just a few minutes ago. I looked at the bottom of this....thing—I don't know what it is—and it said**

"**Oven and Microwave safe.**

**Japan."**

** And I said basically what America said, and my sister replied with what England says. I know that you all probably don't care...my back hurts....=/**


	66. Marshmallows!

"So, Ukraine sent me an email today. She told me that she was sorry for forgetting me...again, she was just too busy learning English, and stuff..." Canada told America. "But what she was talking about was completely off topic from our recent discussions..."

"Hahaha, well maybe she forgot what you guys were talking about while she was learning English!" America laughed in reply, as someone knocked on the door. "LIKE MARSHMALLOWS!"

"Well...that would be rather awkward if that was England at the door." And America burst out laughing.

"That _would_ be awkward!"

Canada laughed quietly, opening the door--

"Dance, water, DANCE!" Poland yelled, poking his head into the room. Canada stumbled back in shock.

"Wa-wha--!?"

Silence.

"What? Liet's not here? Well...this is awkward."

* * *

**A/N: Because this happened while we were playing Kh2. Ah, the battle with Demyx....He's so awesome~**

** Haha, it's weird how people just randomly burst out with random stuff...LIKE MARSHMALLOWS!**

** O_O**

** …................dude.**

** I didn't think that anyone would want the chapters to stay up...I actually meant to **_**ask**_** if anyone minded if I took the chapters off. Did I ask? I might have just said that I would. Oh, so nobody minds if I delete the fail called "Toris," right? It's not a chapter in this story, so...**

** I mean, nobody said that they minded, so I think I'll just....-sneaks away-**

** Haha, I finally learned the difference between "Whose" and "Who's"....(Don't judge, I've never been that great at typing...)**

** And biting your nails isn't always a nervous thing—it can be a happy thing, too! ...unfortunately...**

** Oh, and I made Ukraine Canada's friend because, well, in other fanfics they're friends, aren't they? And sometimes there are pairings, but whatever.**

** Haha, I hate how I use real events to make these fanfics.....I think...I think I'll make one about Swine Flu....and France....but then again, maybe not.**

** These author's notes are almost always longer than the chapters themselves! Meh.**

**I tend to start sentences with the word 'and'. =/**

**......One last thing....I hate the way "marshmallow" is spelled....and I don't know why...**


	67. Peacock?

"Hm....now that I think about it, I can see why your national animal would be the peacock." Nezumi said, tilting her head slightly. France stared at her curiously.

"What?"

"Yeah. 'Cause you're flashy, and like to show off..."

"He's also a pervert." Seychelles added from somewhere across the room.

"It's not perversion! It's art!" France exclaimed.

"I second that!" Neko agreed.

Silence.

"Way to go, Nezumi Neko." France muttered.

"Eh?"

"I said that to get a laugh from the audience, but you just made that all awkward." And she hung her head, ashamed, as France and the rest of them walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Because.....the good thing about my name being "Nezumi Neko" is that they are two different things.**

** Which one is which, though...?**

** I'd think that Neko would be calm, but then I'd also think Nezumi would be logical...then again.......**

** Whatever. It doesn't really matter. So then....Peacock? :D**

** I made this up while I was trying to fall asleep last night.....well, actually, the line,**

_"It's not perversion, it's art!"_

**popped up in my mind, and then I wrote the chapter around that....:D**

** No, I don't know why Seychelles is in here...**

** And no, I don't know what France being perverted has anything to do with a peacock... (That sentence looks awfully....incorrect.......)**

** Maybe Wiki would know! -Runs-**

** On another note, have you guys heard Russia's character songs? :D (Oooooooooooold news!)**

** They've probably been taken down by now, but I just loved the one that wasn't titled "Winter." It was just so funny to me~**

** Haha, and for some reason, I find today's date funny. 2/10/2010**

** Once again, author's note is longer than the chapter itself. Sorry for that. -_-;**


	68. What?

"I hate you, jerk-England!" Peter yelled, running out of the room.

"Yeah, you'd better keep running!" England yelled back.

"Haha, England, you suck! Kids hate you." America laughed.

"Shut up, you're annoying!" England snapped at him, "Go somewhere!"

France stared at England.

"You hate kids, don't you?"

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? I love kids."

"Um...Mr England..." Wendy started.

"Shut up, leave me alone!"

* * *

**A/N: Because they say that they love animals, and then they tell them to go die somewhere. -_-**

** Evil them! It took their dog almost dying to make them realize--**

** "Omigosh! I don't want them to die!"**

**Don't ask me why England is...weird in this chapter.  
**

** And now, something random that just happened a few minutes ago:**

* * *

"Hey, England, what do you want for dinner?" France asked. England turned the page in a book he was reading.

"I dunno, what do you want for dinner?" France grinned.

"I dunno, what do you want for dinner?"

"I _don't know_, what do _you_ want for dinner?" By now, England was getting annoyed.

"I dunno, what do you want for—"

"I _said_ 'what do _you_ want for dinner?'"

"And I _replied_ 'what do _you_ want for dinner?'"

"Geez, you two! You guys are so childish!" America exclaimed, popping out of nowhere with a hamburger in his hand. "Forget about the cows and have a burger for dinner, why dontcha?"

They both glared at him.

"That's disgusting."

* * *

**A/N: In the end, the internet stopped work RIGHT BEFORE I tried to upload this, so....**

** No, America did not actually pop out of nowhere and suggest eating a burger.**


	69. Toast

"So, that's my awesome plan! What do you guys think?" America asked, stuffing another piece of buttered toast in his mouth. He had, for some unknown reason, traded his hamburgers for toast today, and had inhaled about _a million_ pieces of toast in the first hour of the meeting. It was sickening.

"America, what about everyone becoming one with Russia? That _is_ part of the plan, da?" Russia asked, raising his hand. America laughed, throwing a half-eaten piece of toast at Russia's head.

"Of course not! Go away, no one needs you here if you're just gonna say impossible things like 'the whole world will become one with Russia'!" America replied, "Besides, that has nothing to do with my awesome plan about building a giant robot made of buffalo wings and use it to destroy any meteors or whatever that might crash into the Earth and destroy it!"

"Ve~ buffaloes have wings?" Italy asked.

"Ne, Amerika-san, why are you eating toast today, instead of those...burgers that you are usually eating?" Japan asked.

"Hm? Well, that's 'cause...last night I had the most awesomest dream toast EVER!" America replied, grinning.

Because that explained _everything_. Really. It did.

* * *

**A/N: No, seriously, the other night I had this weird dream about Canada and America being targeted by some person who was trying to kill them(Or maybe they were trying to kill America, but Canada was, like, the only one who noticed. I dunno. I didn't get that far into it.) and at the end of that dream, Canada (Who I guess I was...) ate a piece of buttered toast and it tasted awesome.**

** It was weird. Haha, I had another Hetalia dream last night. Oh, and I had one dream a few months back that made me realize that Canada and America are the same height. For some reason I thought that Canada was shorter...There is something wrong with me, I think.**

** Fun.**

** Thank you all for your awesome reviews! Though some of them confuse me...a lot. xD**

** Oh, and....no, I don't know why the robot is made out of buffalo wings. Maybe it was just to throw that question that Italy had out there.**

** I HAVE A QUESTION! D:**

** I heard somewhere that there are, like, official genderbent pictures of some of the Hetalia characters(official meaning that Himaruya-sensei drew them himself), is this true? And if it is, can anyone tell me where to find them? o.o;;;**


	70. Valentines

America glanced over at England.

"Hey, Iggy...you know, it _is_ Valentines day...can I..."

"No, you may not." England replied, throwing another piece of chocolate in his mouth. "You know your boss is trying to reduce the amount of chocolate being eaten in your country, or some nonsense like that."

"But...but..." America whimpered, on the verge of tears. "I haven't had chocolate in days~! I'll die without it!"

"I doubt it. Besides, if I gave you some, Peter will complain. He wanted some, too." **I also used the thing about your country and chocolate as an excuse...**

"Aw, c'mon! Just one?"

England sighed, looking around slowly, before slipping America a piece of chocolate. The blonde grinned, stuffing it in his mouth.

"Thanks Iggy!"

".....Happy Valentines Day, you idiot."

* * *

**A/N: -_-**

**You weren't really expecting anything **_**good**_**, right? Maybe you weren't expecting a chapter at all. It's **_**Valentines**_** Day. =P**

**Anyway, there was this one chapter I was going to upload before this, but it was sucky. Just a story about a Jumping Cholla(?) and America. Yep.**

**Oh, and notice how I made England say, "** or some nonsense like that**." Yeah...I was **_**going**_** to read about that, but the internet's been kinda...so I went with the jokes my family and I made about it.**

**Hm...I find it slightly strange that I wrote this chapter to the songs "Numb" and "She's My Ride Home"**


	71. Jack?

"Ve, Doitsu, why is England all smiley and spacey today?" Italy asked.

"Maybe he has gas." Prussia replied. Italy stared at England, a slightly disturbed look on his face, before he scooted his chair farther away from England.

"Hey, Iggy, why're you being creepy today?" America asked.

"I finally found someone who likes my cooking." England replied cheerfully.

"What? Who would like _your_ cooking?" France asked. England just smiled.

"His name is Jack. He's so cute."

"But I thought he hated kids." America whispered to France.

"Maybe it's not a kid..."

"Ve, is he a fairy?"

"Of course not." England replied. "Anyway, I should be going now, he's probably waiting for me. Goodbye."

And they watched as he walked out of the meeting room.

"...Who's Jack?"

* * *

**A/N: It's true, he's really cute~~~! Jack is a cute dog that I know. He's not ours, I think he belongs to our neighbors, but he hangs out around our house a lot and he's just too cute. We're not even sure his name is Jack, but that's what we call him. But I think he has tics(ticks? The bloodsucker things...too lazy to look up the spelling...), the poor thing...**

**Hm, I don't know why people say that England's cooking is bad...it turns out better than when I try to make bacon...**

**I think the **"Maybe he has gas"** thing comes from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. I think. Those three sisters, y'know? I can't remember, but it was probably a line from some cartoon.**

**Sorry that England's probably a bit ooc. But don't you think he would be kinda happy that someone likes his food? -_-;;**

**haha.... **"Well, she may have her maniacs, but I still have my pedophiles, so take _that_."** I find that line so funny....**


	72. Dream

"So...what's going on here, aru?" China asked. Japan glanced down at Hong Kong, who was still attached to his arm.

"It seems he had a nightmare that I had been destroyed." Japan replied, emotionless as usual. China raised an eyebrow.

"Well...that's odd, aru."

"Indeed."

---

"So...what's up with you two?" America asked, staring at China and Japan.

"I don't really know, aru. When I walked into the room he attached himself to my arm and hasn't let go since, aru." China replied, staring down at his brother. "Though he has been glaring at Russia a lot today..."

"That's weird."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**A/N: Because a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time ago, someone requested a China/Japan chapter that was about a dream, or something like that. And I completely forgot about it. But it's a good thing that I watched Minami-ke last year! :DD**

**Can anyone guess what was up with Japan? :D**

**Haha, I thought this chapter was kind of funny, because I call my cousin(once again, known on most websites as Sinoffate) Hong Kong(I've made up a name for him: Shin. No, I don't know why) and I am Japan, so...**

**It's weird.**


	73. Birthday

China stared at the present on his front porch. Well, this was unexpected...

He picked it up, reaching for the card first.

**_Happy Birthday, China._**

But it wasn't signed.

"Ne, China, where'd you go~?" Russia called. China sighed, turning to go back inside. He was fairly sure he knew who the present was from.

---

"Japan, aru!" Japan turned just in time to be glomped by a Hello Kitty hat and tail-wearing China. "Thank you for the gift, aru!"

"Hey, Japan! What're you doing? C'mon!" America exclaimed, pulling Japan away before he could reply.

"Ne, China~ Lets go in, da~?" Russia asked, pulling him into the meeting room. China sighed.

"Right."

* * *

**A/N: Omigosh. I'm sorry! I forgot! It wasn't Japan/China and a Nightmare, it was Japan/China and a birthday! It's a good thing I went over all of the reviews to make sure~(took about 30 minutes, at the most?). So now you get two chapters, lucky you. xD**

**Sorry about the confusion, and sorry that it took so long!**

**So, for the Russia/China fans, here you go. For the China/Japan fans, here you go. And, last possible pairing, for the America/Japan fans, here you go. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a de ja vu to fulfill. By the way, what's slash and what's het? I really don't know...D=**

**And for the America/Russia fans, America and Russia are trying to make each other jealous, yes? xD**

**About the present...I dunno. He likes Hello Kitty.  
**


	74. Cat

"Ve, what's wrong, Nyankyo?" Italy asked as soon at the cat stood up, staring out a window. Italy followed it's gaze.

"Veeee! It's the Allies! Thanks Nyankyo! Doitsu, Doitsu!" Italy screamed, rushing out of the room. The cat just continued staring out the window.

_Forget the Allies, nyan! Greece is out there, nyan! No, wait, Greece come back!!_

"NYAAAAAAN!!"

* * *

**A/N: Because cats may not be looking at what you think they're looking at. Not to sound creepy. No, of course not.**

**Before you ask, Greece was out walking with his cats, but one of them got lost and was picked up by Japan, who loves cats(in my mind, anyway), who took him in and named him "Nyankyo" which comes from the name "Kyo," just with a 'nyan' in front of it. Kyo is the name of my kitten. He's so weird.**


	75. Gangsta?

_TehBurgerKing: Who knows, I could be a 55-year old serial killer, or I could be a gangsta-type with my pants down to my knees for all you know._

_ CadburyNotKraft: Ha, that's hardly believable._

Well. _Now_ he believed it.

"Pants on the ground, pants on the ground, lookin' like a fool, with your pants on the—oh, hey! You must be Arthur! Nice to meet ya!" The American exclaimed, waving his hand in the air wildly.

His pants were sagging, and pretty much everything about him screamed stereotypical 'gangsta'.

Arthur facepalmed. He decided that he'd never arrange a meeting with a person he met online ever again, even if that person _was_ from his school.

* * *

**A/N: Because chats with your online friends can be _really_ funny—until you meet them in real life. No, I've never met a person I've met online in real life—not that I know of anyway. Only my cousin's friend, but I knew him in real life before I met him online...sort of. -_-;**

**Hey, just a question 'cause I'm _really_ curious, are there any guys reading this? I'm just curious... I'm also curious about why people spell 'gangster' with an 'a' instead of an...'er'. But I guess I don't really want to know. This could've been better, but....I don't really know how to describe a stereotypical gangster, mostly because I don't know any stereotypes? Fun.**

**About Arthur's username, I couldn't think of anything, and there was something I read about Kraft taking over Cadbury...? So Terra Lea suggested that as a username. Yes, these are humans, not Nations/countries/whatever.**

**That beginning line up there(what America said, not England) was actually something from a chat between me and an online friend. :D**


	76. Games

"And then I died! It was horrible!" America exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands. Japan sat there, quietly, nodding every once and a while, not really listening to what the American was saying.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it." Japan replied.

"Hm? What's going on?" England asked, walking into the room.

"I started playing this awesome game that Japan made! It's called Kingdom Hearts, and it's REALLY awesome!" America explained, grinning. Japan sighed. _**Not again...**_

"Sorry I said anything. I know how you can get when you play new games."

"Hey, Half-Life was different, ok? That computer was _really_ creepy!"

"Well, speaking of 'awesome' games," Japan cut in, "I have recently started playing a game that was created in Korea. It is called 'Mabi'....something or other. I cannot remember the name. You should go ask Korea about it."

"You know what? I'll do that! Then we can talk about how awesome Japanese and Korean games are!" America replied, running out of the room.

"...Mabinogi _is_ fun. I play it, too." England said after a moment.

"I have mainly been leveling up my music skills."

"I have mainly been leveling up my magic, but I have a high music level as well."

"....Wanna start a band?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**A/N: Because, lately, I've been finding Kh and Kh2 kind of boring. I asked Terra for a suggestion, and she gave me 'Kingdom hearts'(because she is playing it at the moment), so I was like, "Sure. Tons of people have been making Kh-Aph fics, anyway."**

**But recently, I've been falling in love with Mabinogi. It's so fun~**

**Unfortunately, my computer died—_AGAIN—_so I can't play it(dead as in it fried. Dunno how). D:**

**I can't remember _where_ in Korea it was made, but it was somewhere in Korea. I remember that.  
**


	77. Opposites

"Alright then, let's get started with this meeting!" England exclaimed, stuffing a scone in his mouth.

"E-England, that was supposed to be my line..." America whispered, frowning. England patted him on the back, laughing.

"Hahaha! What was that, Canada? I couldn't hear you!"

"I'm America..."

"Ne, Italy, Italy, after this let's go get some wurst!" Germany exclaimed.

"Again? Fine, but pay attention to the meeting this time!" Italy replied, sighing.

"Hyaaa! Romano, save me!" Spain shrieked, rushing away from Russia, who was inching closer to Lithuania with a creepy aura surrounding him, muttering, "Married. Married. Married..."

France and Canada had gotten into an argument because Canada was being perverted, and Belarus, frightened, was slowly backing away from Ukraine, who was smiling like Russia usually did, complete with the creepy aura.

"Whoa, what the heck is going on here?" Gilbert asked himself. Romano walked up to him, smiling cheerfully.

"I don't know, but it sure is fun!"

–

**A/N: The Hetalia characters have switched personalities. See if you can guess who's who. xD**

** I got the idea from Terra, so I guess I should give her credit for that...**

** Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a while. Our goat seems to be pregnant, there's something wrong with our cat's bladder, and it's spring. Yeah... -_-  
**

** If you're wondering why Gilbert is never affected by this stuff, it's 'cause he's too awesome. =D**

**....I love Vocaloid Kaito, he's so awesome~  
**


	78. O,o

"So theyan, let's start this meetin' already!" America exclaimed. Gilbert stared at him.

"What's up with you? Your voice is all..."

"It's 'cause o' the dubbing. They went a li'l overboard with tha accents."

"I don't-a mind. As long-a as I get-a to eat-a lotsa spaghetti!" Italy said, his voice a little to deep for him.

"Vell, just forget about that, ve have a meeting to start." Gilbert stared at Germany in horror.

"Nooooooooo! What did they do to you!?"

"Vhat do you mean?"

"Ne, where is Engrand-san today?" Japan asked. Italy shrugged.

"There're lotsa accents-a that Nezumi can't-a write."

"Hey, has anyone seen Canada 'round here today?" America asked. And Gilbert ran from the room. He _really_ didn't want to hear Canada's new voice.

--

**A/N: "Theyan" = "Then" Just say it. You might get it.**

** And this is how they're going to destroy the world. I've heard that a **_**certain**_** someone has decided to dub Hetalia, so this is just me making fun of them...**

** I'm sorry, I know that I'm just judging before it comes out, but there have been a few of anime shows that have been destroyed by their dubbing!(However, Kodocha was **_**awesome**_**! Fruits Basket too. Moonphase was kinda lame, and when they dubbed Ouran Host Club I decided that I **_**really**_** didn't want **_**anyone**_** to dub Hetalia.) It's coming out sometime this year...or so I heard~**

**Better than 4kids, though. Least Funi won't censor stuffs.  
**

** Yeah...I suck at accents, so I just did random things, you know? Not meant to offend! I just got Italy's accent from some weird...Super Mario show/game, and Germany from...I don't really know........You know you fail when you can't type out a British accent. Sigh..**

** The "Lots-a spaghetti" line is from the weird Super Mario show/game. Whatever it is. Hyuu~**

**Oh, and can someone suggest something? I suddenly don't want to ask Terra...  
**


	79. SPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Hm? What's that sound..?" Japan asked himself, looking up from the manga he was reading. He listened closely, and heard a faint meowing of a cat.

He stood up and started exploring his house, looking for the cats. Perhaps they were the ones that Greece had forgotten when he returned home from his last visit?

The faint meowing had lead him to his dining room/living room. He immediately looked under the kotatsu, having decided to wait until it got a bit warmer to put it up. His eyes widened at what he saw, and his face turned red in embarrassment.

"Hello?"

"Greece-san, you have left your cats over at my house, and it is now Spring—please come pick them up immediately!"

–

** A/N: Because I don't care what they do, as long as they're not under my bed when they do it. =_=;**

** Yeah, so, my dog's run away. It's so terribly sad. They keep saying that she has sense, and she'll come back because she knows where her food is, but it's kind of irritating me. These are the people who call her stupid and say she has no sense, and that they could care less if she died. I think they're trying to convince themselves more than they're trying t convince me. And our cat may be pregnant. We'll find out soon.**

** If I remember correctly, they use the kotatsu in Winter, right? I dunno, I'm just remembering Minami-ke right now. xD**

**Also, does the title look familiar from somewhere? -Points at Alfred-**

**Oh, and this idea randomly came to me while I was thinking about nothing, so if someone wants to take this and make this into a fanfic...?**

** Here it is:**

–

Today, Matthew Williams, Alfred's half-brother from Canada, died. He had been staying with Alfred for a few days, so his stuff is still there. I tell him that the sooner he cleans up Matthew's things, the sooner he'll get over it. He proceeded to yell, punch me, and kick me out of his house.

Whenever I think about it, my chest starts hurting. I'm still wondering what I ate today that would give me heartburn...

–

** -_-;**

** Yeah, kinda lame, but I think that if anyone wants to take that and make it better by not letting me write it(which I wouldn't anyway. It would turn out really bad), you guys go ahead. I'd just be happy if I inspire someone to write something...?**

** It doesn't matter who it is that you decide to make the little...narrator person, and you can change things around a bit if you do decide to write it. Have fun~ :DD**


	80. Parfait

"Almost there...just a little more..." Germany told himself, panting. He groaned. "I can't...go on..."

"Ve~ Germany, what are you doing?" Italy asked, walking into the kitchen. Germany sat at the table, trying to finish the first layer of a parfait—all made up of whipped cream and strawberries.

"I wanted ice cream for once...but all we had were some parfaits that France brought over..."

"Ve~ the ice cream layer is right there, though. Why don't you just eat it?"

"No! Not until I finish the whole first layer..." Italy stared at him for a minute, before shrugging.

"Ve, I'm gonna go make pasta."

--

**A/N: I thought of this while watching my cat try to get his food. It was kind of...underwater. Just a thin layer of water separated Momo from his food, and yet he was having such difficulty with it. So sad. Eventually we just drained the water—ALSO! This is basically Germany being kind of OCD-ish. He **_**has**_** to eat it, layer by layer. Taiters told me to.  
**

** So, we still haven't found our dog. After a few days of searching in wind and rain—no seriously, odd weather recently—we decided that we'd get a replacement puppie. =/**

** Not that anyone cares....kk, I'm done.**


	81. Milk Bottle?

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Canada had finally made it to the first boss. In the middle of the cutscene, America randomly muttered,

"Milk bottle..."

Poland, who had randomly been hanging out with them, stared at him.

"That is, like, _not_ a milk bottle." He stated. America looked over at him.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, America." Canada muttered, healing his character. He was immediately attacked, and his health went back to half-way.

"Nah, I was just thinking about somethin' is all." America grinned.

"Hm? What about?"

"Why Canada put this game on Expert mode when he couldn't even beat it on Normal." He replied, as the character was killed.

"Well, if you two would stop talking, maybe I could concentrate, eh?"

* * *

**A/N: Because I've read a ton of fics where Canada says 'eh'. Yeah. Sorry about that. And remember, the happy dance annoys Leon—try it out sometime during that first battle.**

** On another note(because I doubt that anyone understood what I was just talking about), Liet and Poland's Marukaite Chikyuu! They came out yesterday! I listened to them for maybe thirty minutes straight. (Hey, 2 minute songs. After a while, your family gets irritated, yeah?)**

** I **_**was**_** going to write a LietPol chapter for the LietPol fans because of that, but...yeah, no. Also, EnglandxRussia seems to have a lot of fans....strange. O.o**

** Explanation for this chapter which I shouldn't type because it will make the A/N longer than the chapter itself:**

** Taiters suggested "Milk bottle" while Terra was playing Kh(first one). I muttered to myself, 'milk bottle' during a cutscene, and Taiters was all, "Uh, no." So I suddenly had inspiration to write this. Kinda sucks, though.**

** Also, anyone excited for Birth By Sleep? The opening looks awesome—and Axel as a ****human! (Big Axel fan) :DDD**

** …....sorry about that. This is Hetalia, not Kh. -_-;;;**

** Random quote of the day:**

** "Hey you. Milk. It's miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilk. How do you get drunk off of something like milk? Hic."**


	82. Oh no!

America: So, yeah, terrible news and stuffs, guys. Nezumi's decided to call quits. Sorry that I had to be the one to tell you guys.

England: -Hits America over the head- Idiot! She just said that she wanted to take a long break. -Turns to audience- Her inspiration's run dry, so she's going to visit youtube, DA, and read a bunch of other fan fictions until it comes back.

America: Pfft, she'll probably forget about this story and never update it again.

England: -Hits America over the head- Don't lie to the readers.

America: -Pouts- Hey, why is Russia coming over here with a lead pipe?

England: Why does he _ever_ go up to people with leadpipes? -Runs-

Russia: Nezumi had an..._unfortunate accident_, so she'll be taking a break for a while, da? -Waves bloody leadpipe in the air- Bye-bye, then~!

* * *

**A/N:**** Need I really explain? Sorry, just kind of...going to crawl in a hole and sleep for fifty-thousand years, and then play Sudoku for eight more. And by then, hopefully my inspiration will come back~**

** The break might not be that long. I like typing like that -points at the actual chapter- more than the way I usually type...that's how I typed out the little musical aph thing that I'll probably end up never uploading.**


	83. Orange Juice

England looked over at America, who was drinking water from a water bottle. He smirked.

"The water's from France." He said, sipping some orange juice. America choked. He glared at England for a moment, before grinning, and cheerfully exclaimed:

"The orange juice is from Florida!" And England spit it out.

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! What happens next? I'm dying to know!....Yeah, I know. I said I'd be taking a long break—but then, suddenly this morning, I saw the orange juice carton. And I remembered this one funny comic on dA that I read(about orange juice). And then I thought: "Haha." That's all that ran through my mind. "Haha."**


	84. Goats

Poland rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"What's up, why're you tired?" America asked, popping out of nowhere.

"I had to, like, stay up _all_ night with my goat. She was bleating for no apparent reason, and Liet and I think she's, like, pregnant, so I had to watch her, just in case." Poland explained. America gave him a weird look.

"She was bleeding for no reason?"

"Bleating. Yeah."

"Dude, you need to get that goat checked out."

* * *

**A/N: I dunno. He has a pony, why can't he have a goat? He dumped it off on someone else to raise. =3**

** "Think" because it could be a false alarm. =P**

* * *

"Hey Liet, why so tired?" America asked. Lithuania blinked, looking at him.

"Oh, good morning, Mr America. I woke up in the middle of the night last night and I thought I heard a kid bleating, so I went to go check it out. When I came back in, I couldn't fall asleep."

"...Oh, ok. That's...cool...."

"Yeah...I think I'm gonna go take a nap."

"....You can hear people bleed?"

* * *

**A/N: Because that's what I heard when Taiters said she thought she heard a kid bleating.**

** "A kid bleeding? How do you hear something like that?" But yeah...kid as in baby goat...**

** I fail. Yeah, this is the chapter that makes up for not having a LietPol thing for their MC's. I'm tired...and my thumb is swollen. It hurts...**


	85. Yum

"This stuff it awesome!" America exclaimed, spreading some Nutella on a slice of bread. "It must be made in me! Or East Germany."

"Actually, America-kun, I hear that it is made in Canada." Japan told him, sipping some tea. America paused.

"Canada? Who's that?"

"The one you call 'Canadia'."

"Ooooooooooooh!....that's so unawesome."

* * *

**A/N: Because Taiters tells me it is made in Canada. And it's great on toast. Almost everything is great on toast. 'Cept for eggs. The kind with the yolk not completely cooked? Ick...thumb's still swollen...I accidentally called him 'Canadia' one time. You know, cause 'Canadian'?**

**Oh. So I just realized, England and America _do_ act a lot like brothers in the series. xD Just watch closely, they fight every other scene. :D  
**


	86. Cactus

"Haha! I think we should go with my plan to end world hunger!" America exclaimed.

"Why should we do that? I like Japan's idea better." Someone muttered.

"We should go with my idea because I'm the hero!" He replied, flashing them a thumbs-up.

"Ve~ America, what's wrong with your thumb?" Italy asked, staring at the horribly misshapen thing.

"Oh, well, the other day—sometime a few weeks ago, I think—I got attacked by a Jumping Cholla while talking a walk with my daughter, Arizona, because she's been a bit depressed lately and I wanted to know why. Surprisingly enough, I'm allergic to Jumping Cholla spinies, so my thumb swelled up." America explained, grinning.

They all stared at him.

"Ve, okay."

* * *

**A/N: Pronounced "Choya." Found out why my thumb's swollen. Just think—it was a week or so ago, and we're just finding out **_**now**_**. So I'm gonna be off trying many different things to bring the swelling down and stuff. I call them 'spinies' rather than 'spines.'**

** My mom told me that I should soak it twice a day for 10 minutes. She told me this as she read the bag that broccoli comes in.**

** Also, I just realized that I forgot to thank those people who sent me the links to find the Genderbent pictures! ****Thank you so much for that!!**

**Meant to post this sooner. As my sisters' comp charger has just died, I will probably not be posting anything for a long, _long_ time.**** And please don't ask me why America's always trying to end world hunger or global warming. I have no idea, just seems like something he would do.  
**


	87. Why?

"So, we all agree that it _must_ be America's fault, then?" England asked, as America walked into the room. Everyone nodded.

"Eh? What'd I do this time?" He asked, confused.

"You broke my wand again." England replied, glaring at him.

_'Again? How many of those does he have?'_

"It's not my fault this time! I didn't do nothin!" He exclaimed, pouting. England crossed his arms.

"Nonsense. You're _always_ at fault when it comes to something breaking." He paused. "Well, except for Busby's Chair. That was Russia."

From somewhere across the room came a _'__**kolkolkolkolkol'.**_

"Eh? But I was nowhere near that wand today—honest!"

"Just look before you sit down next time, got it?"

Why did nobody ever listen?

* * *

**A/N: No, seriously. Why does nobody listen when you say that it wasn't your fault? And now they won't let you handle anything electronic, even if it's pretty much your life(Even though you know that you **_**really**_** need to get a new one)? =_=**

** Anyway, after **_**this**_**, I won't be posting anymore for a while. Probably. Maybe.**

**Whoa! I just realized! Not only does Openoffice suck(no offense), but there are 230 pages of Hetalia fanfics now! I remember when there were only, like, 5. Ah. Yeah. -gets faraway look- I'm gonna go listen to Hamburger street now. :3**

**And yes, England _would_ hold a meeting too ask who broke his wand, and then come to the conclusion that it was America. All in under 5 minutes, too.  
**


	88. Horoscopes

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Hungary exclaimed, pushing a magazine towards them. They all looked at the magazine curiously. It was on the horoscopes page.

"Horoscopes? This should be fun." America grinned, scanning down the page for his own sign. "'The position of Jupiter says you should spend the rest of the week face down in the mud. Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's test.'"

"Aw, like, totally lame! How about my _instructor's_ nose then?" Poland asked, sliding up to the magazine. Soon there was a small crowd around it.

"Ve~ I knew I was good at dancing!" Italy exclaimed happily, before glancing over at Korea cautiously.

"Ah—crap!" Korea exclaimed, rushing off once he read his horoscope.

"Ah...someone much more talented than I am, aru? That's too bad..." China muttered, frowning.

"Hm...I guess I could try playing Whack-a-mole...it's never interested me before, though..." Lithuania mumbled to himself.

"Ah—no, not again!" Spain exclaimed, "I won't get my tongue stuck to another moving vehicle!"

"Wasn't last time Lovi's fault?" Roderich asked. Spain nodded.

"Yeah, but he says it was an accident..."

"How do you accidentally glue someone's tongue to a bus?" Gilbert asked.

"How'd he do that without waking you up? No, the bigger question is how he got it _off_." Germany muttered.

"Hey, Austria, your horoscope sucks!" Gilbert laughed, ignoring his brother, "It says that you're gonna 'fall screaming from an open window' and to 'work a little harder on improving your low self-esteem, you stupid freak'."

"Kolkolkol...yours isn't much better, Prussia. **Kolkolkolkol...**"

"Why're you angry?"

"We share a zodiac sign."

"Oh...that's really unawesome."

"Hm, says here that Hungary's fiance hurls a javelin through her chest. That's gonna suck." America laughed. Hungary pulled a frying pan from out of nowhere.

"Not if I get him first..."

"Wait, you have a fiance?"

"Hey Iggy! Why don't you come read your horoscope?" America asked. England glared at him.

"I have no time for such unimportant things." _Nor do I have a birthday..._

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave it to your imagination who asked the '**you have a fiance?**'**** question...**

** This chapter...I put hard work into it, so if I find out that almost or none of these are their signs, I will feel very stupid. If you want to know their horoscopes, go look up that song, "Your Horoscope for Today" by Weird Al. Such an awesome song.**

** Cancer: France, Canada, Alfred, Poland.**

** Aquarius: Spain, Japan, Greece, Lithuania.**

** Capricorn: Prussia, Russia.**

** Scorpio: Austria.**

** Gemini: Hungary.**

** Leo: Korea.**

** Pisces: Italy**

** Yes, I had originally meant to use all of these characters(except for Greece. I don't know why I wrote his down...'cept for the fact that he's awesome...)**

** By the way, I doubt any of these signs are correct, so if they aren't, let's just say I made them up. Taiters recently(today) got me into horoscopes(not really, I just wanted to see what the Hetalia characters were and how they were described) so I went to the Hetalia Wiki, and looked up their 'birthdays'. England didn't have one...**

** Hope I used the right word. "Fiance" and "Fiancee" right? Why so confusing? -_-''**


	89. Trio

"Hey Iggy, I'm bored! Hang out with me!" America whined, pouting.

"Fortunately, I have something else to do." England replied.

"Eh? What else could be better than hanging out with the hero??"

"'Hanging out' with people I actually enjoy spending time with." He replied, pointing over his shoulder at Prussia and Russia, who were sending glares at each other.

"...Really? _Russia_?" America asked, frowning. "Why would you wanna hang out with that creeper?"

"We actually have quite a few things in common." England said.

"Oi, hurry up or we'll leave you, England!" Prussia called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming! See you at the next meeting, America." And he walked off.

America stared after him in shock. _What the...?_

* * *

**A/N: For some reason, I suddenly thought that Prussia, Russia, and England could be, like, good friends if they just put the past behind them. (Not that I actually know enough history to know what that would be...)**

** ...Ok, I'll admit. It was youtube's fault...they made me think this way...! Them and their evil, addicting videos!  
**


	90. Markers

"America...Poland....what are you two doing?" England asked, though he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.

"Like, what does it look like?" Poland asked.

"So...you two are sniffing markers, then?"

"Right you are." America grinned.

"Why?"

"We like the smell."

"...They say that sniffing markers can make you high."

"Seriously?" America asked.

"Bonus!" Poland exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: That **_**is**_** the way it's spelled, right? I dunno, they might have some different way of spelling it. I'm not one to use words like that...-LIE-**

** So, did I give you all the wrong impression with the start of this chapter? :3**

** It was a **_**complete**_** accident. Seriously. Oh, and someone said that I got Poland's zodiac sign wrong. I knew that. They gave me two birthdays(I think the other one that I didn't use was November 11?) and I used the first one I saw (Jan 22?)....yeah....just wanted to say that. o_o**

**Love Me Dead is a good song.....  
**


	91. Kamikakushi?

America looked over Nezumi's shoulder.

"Whatcha typin'?" He asked.

"Writing the next chapter, explaining why I can't write this one chapter that I _really_ want to." She replied, looking over at him.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"'Cause it mentions," -Dramatic pause- "Kamikakushi."

"Kamikakushi? Like in '_Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi_'?" Japan asked. Nezumi paused.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaah, something like that."-Avoids eye contact, while muttering something about spies and evilness- "AMERICA IS NO LONGER THE HERO!"

She then jumped up from her seat and ran off.

* * *

**A/N: If I don't update this forever, nobody knows where I am. ;D**

** …........-blinks-**

** Conversations. A conversation made me write this. 'Cause it would be funny...maybe? :D**

** I don't own ****Spirited Away****, aka ****Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi****.**

** Whew, 90+ chapters? Awesome! Now, excuse me while I go eat my first meal today at -glances at clock- 8:23...-_-; (I had a cookie and two pieces of chocolate, though!)**

**You know...crap, now I forgot. -thinks-....nope, it's gone. Still loving Poland and Liet's Marukaite Chikyuu. :3  
**


	92. Dogs

"Iggy!" America exclaimed, bursting through the door. England jumped, dropping his tea cup.

"Do you mind?!" He exclaimed.

"Mind what?" America asked. "Forget about that, look at my cute new dog! Her name is Loki!"

"...Did _you_ name her?"

"Nope."

"Now that makes sense." England paused, "But Jack is here at the moment, and I don't think they would get along well at all. Go away."

"Eh? No way! I'm bored!"

"You're always bored."

"That's because the only other nation as awesome as me is dead." America pouted. "Anyway, Loki~! C'mere and say 'hi' to Iggy!"...."Loki?"

They walked into the next room, where Loki and a white dog with black spots were tearing up England's embroidery.

"Does Jack do that often?"

"Your dog is a bad influence. Go away."

* * *

**A/N: New puppy. Replacement puppy. Energetic puppy. Tiring puppy. -_-;;**

** She took off with my sock...while I was eating. I couldn't do anything to stop her...and now...now...-sniff- I will miss you, sock. Not really. I might make another one of these with Germany instead of England. 'Cause, you know...he likes dogs...so I hear...**

* * *

"Hey, Iggy! I'm thinking of getting chickens. If I put them out in my backyard, they'll be fenced in, but they won't have any shelter."

"Mh-hm."

"And so, I was thinking of putting a doghouse out there, but my cats are using that. Do you think it would be ok with them if I put my cats' doghouse out for the chickens?"

Silence.

"Iggy?"

"What?"

"Weren't you listening?" England paused his iPod, taking the headphones out of his ears.

"Can you repeat that, please?"

* * *

**Iggy was ignoring the meeting.**

** Think of a REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY big backyard, with wired fencing. And not a lot of grass, I guess. Who knows, America lives somewhere, imagine where he lives, but imagine a really big backyard to go with it. O.o;;**


	93. Conversations With The Curl

"Ne, Kurl, what does Russia have that I don't?" Korea asked his curl, sitting on a bench in the middle of a park, stalking China and Russia.

"Panda suit. Definitely the panda suit." The curl replied.

"Panda suits originated in Korea. Of course I have a bunch of them....I just don't wear them..."

"Hm...A coat and scarf."

"Those are lame."

"Leadpipe?"

"Hyung is no masochist!"

"Hands."

"Hey—I have..." He paused, rolling up his sleeves. A woman who was walking by screamed and fainted. "Maybe that _is_ what I'm missing..."

"Hey Korea, what's up?" America asked, walking up to him. "You talking to yourself?"

"Nah, I'm talking to my all-knowing hair curl." He replied. "Which originated in Korea."

"Oh, awesome! Can I ask it a question?"

"Sure."

"Mirror—no, I mean hair curl, hair curl on Korea's head, who is the hottest nation of them all?"

"I dunno, but it ain't you."

* * *

**A/N: Someone wanted a conversation between Korea and his curl? I named it Kurl. It's Seoul, right?....I still named it Kurl. Think of it as a nickname, or something. -_-**

** Here's for all of those China/Russia or Korea/China fans! I am a fan of neither pairing, but hey, it seems there are a lot of fans for these. :D**

** I went to wiki, and it said that 'hyung' means older brother...-doesn't truse it-**

** Last line is taken from what I can remember of Gakuen Alice. "Mirror, mirror, who is the fairest of them all?"**

** "It's sure not you!-grin-" (Or something like that~)  
**

** I thought it was funny that I wrote this to "Love is War"...three versions...Kaito, Len, ****Miku, in that order.**


	94. MY EYES!

"Hm...oh, hey, what's that?" Canada asked, pointing at a video.

"I dunno, let's check it out." America replied, grinning.

…

…

…

"MY EYES!!"

* * *

**A/N: My poor eyes...there was one video on youtube that no one bothered to flag as inappropriate....-shivers- As I learned when I saw the first picture.**

** Now excuse me while I go throw up...I gotta write more chapters with Canada in them...**


	95. Thumb

"You know, you should really get that checked out..." England said, pointing at America's thumb. America glanced down at his thumb.

"Nah, it's been gettin' better!" He declared, grinning.

"...I'm taking you to see the doctor." America froze.

"No way am I going there! You'll have to drag me there!" He yelled, running away.

.

"England, why are you carrying that butterfly net?...And that shotgun?" France asked.

"I'm not after you today, I'm looking for America."

* * *

**A/N: Yes. He chases after France with a butterfly net and a shotgun...Well, maybe just the shotgun.**

** I had to. You all will now have the image of England holding a large butterfly net and a shotgun stuck in your head. Hopefully. :DD**

** Yeah, so I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to get my thumb checked out. And my new title is 'Heidi the Goat Whisperer'. Don't ask why. My name's not even Heidi...**


	96. Nature

"Hey, Arizona, there's been a lot of rain lately. Why're you so depressed?" America asked. His daughter looked up at him.

"I haven't been depressed." She replied.

"Then why's it raining so much?"

"Ask Mother."

"Mother? Who's that?"

"Mother Nature."

"Oh..." Pause. "Where can I find her?"

"I dunno. Maybe you should ask Russia."

"Why?"

"Because he's known as _Mother_ Russia." She replied. "Maybe they're friends."

* * *

**A/N: ….Rain. I love rain. But it's hard to build a chicken coop when it's raining. Yeah, I just recently realized...there aren't any fics that mention Mother Nature, are there? Well, I mean, I think I saw **_**one**_** a long while back, but....-didn't read it and feels bad now-...There was only one...-_-;;;**


	97. Chess

"So, like, how about another round?" Poland asked, grinning.

"No. Absolutely not." England replied, rubbing his forehead.

"Awz, like, why not?"

"Because you don't even know how to _play_!" He exclaimed.

"I, like, _totally_ know how to play chess!"

"Then go, _like_, play with Lithuania!"

"...."

"...."

"That's a good idea." Poland said, jumping up. "Like, see ya later, Iggy!"

"My name is not 'Iggy'!"

* * *

**A/N: "It's my turn forever!"**

** Hm...America and Poland have been hanging out a lot recently.**

** I saw the request for this and I was like, 'oh crap. I'm not good at chess...I don't want to write this...'**

** But then I realized that I'm almost to 100 chapters! And that that has been the only suggestion I've gotten for a while, so...-_-;;**

** England VS Lithuania...haha. Oh, I'd love to see who wins.**


	98. Pandas and Sloths

"Oh yeah?! Well...y-you're stupid, like England!" Arizona shouted.

"Ha! Like he doesn't tell me that everyday! No, I mean that I'm stupid, not stupid like _him_..."

"I won't forget about this, America!"

"Yes you will! You have a five-second attention span, just like me!"

"Ugh! I'm going home!"

"Do whatever!"

.

"Hm. Wonder what he did this time." Nezumi muttered, staring out her window at the pouring rain.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Too many chapters with Nezumi in it. But I couldn't help it. It is raining pandas and sloths out there(Where did that 'cats and dogs' saying come from, anyway? I know where the 'pandas and sloths' thing came from, but...), and the washes are running like rivers. I just couldn't let this opportunity pass—it was too funny to me.**

** What? What are they fighting about?....**

"I don't want hamburgers for dinner _again!"_

"What!? You're so un-American!"

**o_o...yup. That's what it was about...maybe. Possibly. Now, I gotta hurry up and upload this because I'm supposed to be washing dishes...**


	99. Dogs, 2

"America...remind me again why you brought Loki over to my house _again_?" England asked, glaring at the dog as she eyed the curtains.

"'Cause I'm the hero!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" England exclaimed, looking away from the dog for one second. When he looked back, she was gone. "!!"

He rushed to the room in which Loki had destroyed his embroidery, to see her standing on that one patch of carpet around the fireplace. England couldn't help but think that was bad planning. Carpet. Right around the fireplace.

Back to the story.

He saw the look in her eye as she stared at him.

"Don't you d—" Before he could even finish, the pup squatted and peed. Right on the carpet.

"....AMERICA!!"

* * *

**A/N: I love her, really I do, even though it's only been a few days. But when she pees on the carpet I just have this Momo sort of outlook on things—Either she dies, or I do. Granted, unlike Momo, I will not try to go through with it. Ever. -he knows where I sleep-**

** Momo, by the way, though he probably sounds like a homicidal/suicidal human, is actually a homicidal/suicidal cat. A cute cat. Who probably doesn't like his name. =_='**

** Something about Russia, two other people, a monkey, and a spoon. I will do my best. -grin-**

** By the way, the whole, "**!!**" thing was because I didn't even know what he would say at that point. Think of it as a strange, strangled kind of noise. :D**

**Two random things, 1: One more chapter before 100!**

**2: I'm probably the only one who drinks breakfast tea before bed...  
**


	100. Cats, again

"America...what are you doing here?" Germany asked, staring at the blonde cautiously.

"I came to show you...TADA! My new cat!" America exclaimed, holding the kitten out to him. Germany's eye twitched.

"America..."

"What? Do you not like cats?"

"No, I'm fine with cats. It's just..." Barking started up from behind Germany, and about a _million_ dogs came running towards them. Or it could've been five. Psh, America doesn't need to learn how to count—he's too awesome.

"Oh. I should go now."

"Yes. Yes you should."

And America took off running, the dogs hot on his heels.

* * *

**A/N: Hm...I've already written one about cats...thanks for the suggestion though! -She says that, but she wrote this anyway. Somehow she feels that this was funnier in her mind-**

** I was planning to write one about Greece, but...well, I can still try...**

* * *

"Ne, Greece-san, is something wrong?" Japan asked, "You seem to have been distracted today..."

"...Yeah..." He was silent for a minute, "My cat died the other day..."

"Oh...I'm so sorry..." Japan replied. He couldn't think of what else to say. "Which one?"

Silence.

"...'Corporal Kitty'..."

* * *

**A/N: Corporal **_**cat**_**. I checked. Five seconds ago. Remember how Greece didn't have any names for the cats in the webcomic?**

"What's it's name?"

".....Corporal Cat..."

** Because it's really rather depressing when you pull your cat's limp, lifeless, still-slightly-warm body from **_**under your bed.**_** First time writing Greece, I think. I don't make a good Greece. -_-;;**

** Yeah.....this makes 100 chapters!! :DD**

** …and the end is still nowhere in sight...**


	101. Joke?

"Isn't it nice that France and England have decided to come over to have dinner with us?" Canada asked, smiling.

"Uh...sure...o'course it is, Mattie!" America replied, grinning.

"Yeah...oh, hey, can you take these plates over to the table?" Canada asked, holding out some plates, "But whatever you do, don't **drop them**."

"Okay." America grinned, taking the plates from his brother. Almost immediately, he dropped them. They broke into millions of pieces.

Silence. Eyetwitch.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"...nevermind."

"Whatever." He grinned, stuffing a burger in his mouth.

"Al, you shouldn't eat those before dinner. If you eat all of those burgers, you won't be hungry for dinner..."

"Yeah, whatever Mattie."

_Then again...he's _always_ hungry..._

.

"Well...that went fairly well..."

"Your table's broken."

"...it could've been worse."

"True, that."

"Hey, Al...why didn't you eat anything?"

"'Cause I ate all of the burgers that I brought with me!" Grin.

* * *

**A/N: -Blink-**

** Mm....uh....sorry for skipping the dinner scene...I just...couldn't think...of anything...for ****that part, y'know?**

** Inspired by the comedian, Carl Barron. Just a joke that I changed around a bit to fit with this...because, you know...lotsa people did something like this with Dane Cook, y'know?**

** Fun Fact: I heard that the 'poison' used in Romeo and Juliet was Cantarella...**

** Funner fact: I learned that because of the Vocaloids. :DD -she got this information from wiki. Don't expect it to be true-**

** Oh. Who would be the most religious character in Hetalia? -not including the ones who are dead-**

**Kesesesese. Didn't go to the doctor. Something came up.  
**


	102. Ice Age

"M-Mr Russia...what's wrong?" Canada asked, holding out a handkerchief to the crying nation. The Russian looked up, at him.

"America says...that due to the recent earthquakes, the Earth might be thrown off of it's axis... sending us into a mini-ice age..." He replied, sniffing, not taking the handkerchief.

Canada blinked slowly, not pointing out that it was _America_ who had said that.

"Is that really so terrible?"

"Of course! That means there won't be any place that's warm—I want to be somewhere warm!" He exclaimed in reply. Canada jumped, stepping back.

"R-right!" He had no idea why he had said that.

"Canada agrees with me, da?"

"Uh..."

"Hey, Mattie, what're you doing over here? Let's go get burgers or something!" America grinned, dragging the boy away before he could reply.

Well. That was strange.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. I can't remember much about that conversation, but what we ended with was that we'd be thrown into a mini-ice age, or something like that. And I immediately thought of Russia, y'know?**

** ….**

** Yeah....don't ask me why it was Canada. I dunno why, he'd just been on my mind for about two seconds before I decided it would be him. That's why everyone can see him in this. Anyway, I found this song that reminded me of Russia—partly the reason that I wrote this so soon.**

** "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte. It made me laugh, partly 'cause it seemed like something he'd do.**


	103. The Middle Name Returns!

"So, why are you following me, again?" England asked, glancing at his shopping list.

"I'm bored, and West kicked me outta the house again." Prussia replied, half-listening to the televisions that they had up advertising the store. All he heard was a bunch of mumbling, but as he walked under it, he suddenly heard the male announcer shout out,

"FUCKING!" and then more mumbles.

Prussia burst out laughing, tugging England back by the hair.

"Did you hear that? That guy just said '_fucking_'!"

"Don't get so bloody excited! We're in the prescription aisle!"

"What the heck's that even supposed to mean?"

* * *

**A/N: I dunno. This is a story that my sister told me. It happened to her on her trip to Walmart. XDD**

** Something about "Walmart can change your fucking taxes," but she says that someone might have shouted that in the background(in the store).**

** I don't swear when I don't have to, but that's **_**exactly**_** how the story goes, so...anyway, supposedly our mom said to her, 'Be quiet, we're in the prescription aisle'**

** Yeah. But she doesn't remember very well, so....I dunno.**


	104. No Face

"Damn you, Lafayette. Damn you Kosciuszko. Damn you volunteer army." England muttered into the counter.

"Hey Art...don't you think it's about time you head home?" Aster asked, worried. He waved the fairy off.

"No way. Me 'n' Freddy here're in the middle of an important conver-hic-sation." He replied, waving to the empty seat beside him. Aster raised an eyebrow.

"Art...there's no one there."

"Sure there is! Right Freddy?" He grinned at the empty spot, before bursting out into laughter. "He gotcha there, Aster!"

"England..."

"Alright, already, I'm going." He sighed, standing up. "See ya later, Freddy!"

He waved at the spot, walking to the door. The No-Face stared after him, waving back.

* * *

**A/N: :D**

** ….Yeah. So...-looks around nervously- um...no explanation for this, really. Just the thought of England, in a bar, talking to No-Face from Spirited Away...please excuse the hiccup...yeah...  
**

** So, apparently the thing with the whole Walmart thing I mentioned last chapter...yeah, so apparently it's easy to **_**change your prescriptions.**_** Hard to see how my sister heard what she did, but whatever.**

** I own neither Walmart nor Spirited Away. Or Hetalia. Or anything. Except for Aster. And a scar near my mouth from where my cat clung to my head and kicked. Repeatedly. Momo was not happy that night.**

**Sorry it took so long to post. I would've updated a few days ago, but I couldn't log in, and I got lazy after that and...yeah...  
**


	105. Scars

"Hey, England, you're late! What were you doing?" Prussia asked, waving him over.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," England replied, "I've been a bit busy—had something to do, you see, and I lost track of the time."

"Something to do?"

"Yeah. It was..." He pulled up his sleeve, showing off red scars.

"You're cutting yourself?" Russia asked.

"No! I've taken to training America's new dog."

"Oh. So how's it going?"

"Not very well..."

* * *

**A/N: Actually, I got them from **_**playing**_** with her. But whatever.**

** These three get together and drink. 'Tis true. I bet...**


	106. Sparkly Vampires

"...And finally, they try to make it look _real_, but they've probably never seen a real vampire before!" England finished. America stared at him.

"Are you done?"

"No. That was just the beginning of my rant about vampires. My next point is how vampires are not _sparkly._" America gasped, covering his ears.

"Don't say things like that! Everytime someone says that, a sparkly vampire dies!" He exclaimed, muttering 'I do believe in sparkly vampires, I do! I do!' to himself afterward.

"Now, sit down and listen to this old man tell you what _real _vampires are like." England continued, "And would you knock it off with that Peter Pan reference?"

"Never!"

* * *

**A/N: Haha...ha...pfft, The Twilight movie was so sucky it was funny. That being said, I could never watch the whole thing.**

** Saw the second movie. Gosh, what was with all of the half-naked guys walking around? And for some reason **_**everyone**_** wanted to drive Bella's truck(?). =P**

** Book was better. And only the first one. No offense to Twilight fans. My grandmother was ranting about how vampires don't exist, and if they make a movie about it, it should be horror and not about a human girl falling in love with a vampire, or the other way around. Haha, I decided I couldn't make Iggy not believe in vampires, so I made it **_**sparkly **_**vampires.**

** I love that live-action Peter Pan movie way too much. Ha...ha ha....=_=; A/N is always longer than the chapter. Sorry.**

**Now excuse me, I have some creepers to go scare off. -Runs-  
**


	107. Heart

"Whoa, Iggy! Out of everyone I know, I didn't think it would be _you_ with heart problems!" America laughed. England frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well, if you didn't make me chase you around with that net..."

"By the way, that net is _way_ too small!"

"Well, that's because it's the one I always use to get Sealand to go get a check-up."

Silence.

"Well then, I'll just be going..." America said, inching towards the door. England glared up at him.

"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, America. I _will_ get you."

* * *

**A/N: (Even America thought that he would be the one with heart problems, not England) **

** So, basically, thumb's still swollen and my parents have forgotten to take me to the doctor(Because there is only ever one. That's why they call it **_**the**_** doctor.) kesesesese. Not like I'm gonna remind them. :D**

** Oh, and I hear that Prussia's gonna be in the new movie—he even has a song! It's called 'Mein Gott' apparently. Haha, I don't know much German, but I know **_**that**_** much. **


	108. Dinner

America gulped as England set the food down in front of him. Sure, he wanted to hang out with someone 'cause he was bored, but should he _really_ have picked the one who couldn't cook?

"So, uh...what's this?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"It's Dinner, eat it." England replied, taking a bite of one of the...._things_ he made. His eye twitched.

"Um...are they...scones?"

"No, of course not. I decided to make something else today. Eat it, it's good for you." England told him, throwing whatever it was he was eating into the trash can.

"Hey wait, why do I have to eat it if you're not going to!?" England glared at him.

"**Eat.**"

And so America stuffed a piece of Dinner into his mouth. England was sometimes scarier than Russia.

* * *

**A/N: No, seriously, there is such a thing called Dinner. I've had it once. It was like this...flaky sort of...like, pie crust, or something. Comes in a package, all ya have to do it bake it. And, like, it goes good with sweet things, like fruits, y'know? Yeah, so it's pie crust stuff, stuffed with what I'm guessing was spinach and..no, just spinach. We didn't know what to call it, and so it was called 'Dinner'. It's not good, I can tell you that.**

**So, I was reading back through the chapters...have I improved any? I can't tell, though I did notice that I suddenly switched from present-tense to past-tense. Weird...and the Author's notes used to be shorter, too. Ah, what went wrong, I wonder?  
**


	109. Que?

"So everyone understands the plan, si?" Spain asked.

"Well, I have a question..." Prussia said.

"Que?"

"Didja hear that, France? He just called me gay!" Prussia exclaimed. France laughed.

"Yes, I heard it!"

"¿Cuál es la pregunta?"

"Yeah, so are we gonna get something to eat before this?"

"Si..."

"And are you paying?"

"Eh? I guess I could..."

"Awesome! But before we head out, I need to go tell America for the thousandth time, I do not _Tweet!_"

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Did you think that I would never use another language this much in my chapters?**

**-**

** ¿Cuál es la pregunta? = What is the question? (I hope O.O;;)**

** Que? = What?**

** Si = Yes.**

**-**

** Hear that? Prussia doesn't Tweet. I don't understand what's up with Twitter being so popular. Oh, and I used Babelfish for the Spanish. :D I don't own either.**

** Sorry about all of the England and America chapters! D:**

** And I'll be updating slowly from now on, I think. Sorry in advance!**


	110. Hospitals

"Darn it, America! Your hospitals are horrible!" England exclaimed, "Whatever it was that they were trying to feed me would be the death of me, for sure! Nothing healthy there—not at all!"

"Hey, relax! It's not _my_ fault." America objected, stuffing another hamburger in his mouth. "And o'course there were healthy stuff there. It's a hospital."

"They were trying to get me on healthcare. They were practically torturing me. Of course, I jumped out of the window that was conveniently placed by my bed, so I escaped."

"........"

"......."

"What's that net for?"

* * *

**A/N: Another America and England chapter. France'll be in the next one, though. I think...**

** "An Angel visited the path today and took the companion cube away." – Portal**

** o_o**

** Dunno where that came from.**

** I don't think I've ever seen an ambulance so close before......**

** Healthcare or Medicare or whatever. I don't pay enough attention, even though I really should...sososososooo~ when Iggy went to the hospital, they told him that he couldn't have caffeine or salt, and not much butter. But they also withheld healthy stuffs like fruit, and in the juice they gave him it had butter in it. France says that it was actually probably margarine, like the stuff they put on his food.**

** o_o and they were trying to get him to get healthcare. At least I think that's how the story went. The end.  
**


	111. Hushpuppies

"Oi, Prussia! Why did you skip meeting?" Germany asked as his brother walked in.

"Some of our dogs've gone missing. I went out and asked around, but..." He frowned, "Apparently other dogs have gone missing, too. Some people say something like this happened ten years ago, too."

"Well then, there's nothing we can do."

"Nah, I'm gonna go to the restaurant the China owns just down the street and check the menu. Guess if there are hushpuppies on the menu, I have an idea who might've taken the dogs."

* * *

**A/N: …..I'm sorry. This is what my mom said....no offense to the Chinese.**

** …..............Yeah..........sigh. In other news, I think someone should make a fanfic called "Stockholm Syndrome" in which the main pairing is SuFin. O.o**

** I dunno why, it just randomly popped into my mind yesterday. :3**


	112. Scissors

"Oi, America, do me a favor?" France asked. America bounced over to him.

"Yeah, sure, what?" He asked quickly. France took out a pair of scissors and cut off part of a piece of paper.

"Here, take this and give it to Spain." He said, waving the scissors around, "And make sure that no one sees it, ok?"

"Uh, right!" America exclaimed, inching away as the scissors almost hit him in the eye. "Well, I'll just go do that now. Bye!"

* * *

**A/N: Haha! France is in this one!**

** …Fun...**

**I've been listening to this one song, Birds by Kate Nash...**

**I've listened to it so much today that I feel sick whenever I hear it now...O.O;  
**


	113. Chicks

"Hey, Gil...why do you like chicks so much?" Canada asked. Prussia grinned.

"Well, because they're awesome!"

"What makes them awesome?"

"...Well...they're cute I guess..? But what's totally awesome is that when you try to pick them up they scream and run away!" He laughed, petting the bird on his head.

"Oh...ok...that's cool, I guess."

* * *

**A/N: And they're soft too. I can see why he likes them so much! -heart-**

** I have...seven? Yeah. And I named one Gilbird. I had to. -_-;**

**Oh...by the way, I'm talking about baby chickens. You know, chicks. I just realized that some people might get kind of confused. That mental image made me laugh. xD  
**


	114. Cod Liver Oil

"Ooooooooooow..." America whined, clutching his stomach. Denmark looked over at him.

"What's _your_ problem?"

"My stomach..."

"Take some cod liver oil." Norway said, popping out of nowhere. They both jumped.

"Cod liver oil?" America asked, grimacing. That sounded horrible. Norway nodded, walking away.

-

"Look out!" Someone called. America looked up and got hit in the head with a baseball.

"Ooow!"

"Take some cod liver oil." Norway told him, popping out of nowhere again. America jumped.

"What is with you and cod liver oil!?"

"It fixes everything."

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Because my mom is always telling my sister to take cod liver oil whenever she says something hurts.**

** Hm...I don't know how Norway acts. Never actually seen him in the webcomic. Hey, you know, it's really hard to type when there's a song playing in one ear. It's really distracting...**

** Being hit in the head with a baseball isn't as painful as I thought it would be. Even if it **_**did**_** hit me twice. :3**

** Why Norway? I'm fairly sure the bottle of cod liver oil says that it's from Norway...Yep, that's what it says.**


	115. Kuma?

"Hey, who's that?" France asked, staring at the kid that Canada was dragging behind him. The young boy had white hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, this is Kumakichi." Canada replied, smiling. The boy looked up at him.

"Who?"

–

**A/N: The thought had been floating around my head for a while...**

** My dad and his brother remind me of Germany and Prussia. O.o;; Somewhat.**

** :D**

**Oh, oh! It would be nice if someone would please suggest an item...?  
**


	116. Ground Squirrels

"Hey, s'there something wrong?" Canada asked his brother. America looked up at him, his eye still twitching.

"GROUND SQUIRRELS SAVE PEOPLE FROM BURNING BUILDINGS!" He shouted. Canada flinched.

"Wh-what?"

"Look at the sky! Is it a helicopter? A bird? A plane? SUPERMAN!? NO, it's a GROUND SQUIRREL!" He exclaimed, pointing at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see it, Mattie!? Ground squirrels are Superman!!"

"...Have you been eating England's food again?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: It's true. And they do it all while cats, dogs, coyotes, wolves, roosters, and **_**everything**_** are trying to kill them. It's amazing! :O**

** =P**


	117. iPod

"See, Alfred? This is why you shouldn't listen to that iPod of yours so loudly!" England exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Now, now, England. No need to be upset. He's fine, isn't he?" France laughed. "So, what did he do to land himself in the hospital?"

"I was listening to my iPod, and didn't hear that truck coming my way." America mumbled. Francis glanced at him.

"No, nevermind, England is right. Turn down the volume."

* * *

**A/N: I figured that if he was hit by a plane, people would be upset. Same if I used a Prius instead of a truck. Didja guys hear the news? A jogger was hit by a plane that was making an emergency landing. Kinda sucks.**

** Of course, he's not a superhuman like America, so he unfortunately didn't make it. :(**

** But he **_**was**_** listening to his iPod at the time. And his last name **_**was**_** Jones. In fact, before I read his name, I thought that it was something that might happen to Alfred...sigh...:(**

** Didn't know the guy, but still...**


	118. Pills

"HeyIggywhatchadoing?" America asked, grinning. England stared up at him.

"Slowly, please?"

"Hey Iggy, watcha doing?"

"Oh. I'm just working on this...study. Something about women on birth control living longer than women who weren't." He replied.

"Oh...so how's that coming?"

"Not very well. I don't know why they're making _me_ do this."

"What do you think about it?"

"Well, if you take into account the women who died giving birth, then yes, the ones on the pill would live longer." England frowned, crossing his arms. "Why're you so interested, anyway?"

"Mm....I'm bored again." Pout.

"And?"

"Do something entertaining!"

"Go jump in a lake."

"...good idea! Poland was right—you _are_ great at thinking of things more fun than hanging out with you!"

* * *

**A/N: O.O**

** Old-ish news. Oh wait. No, I'm fairly sure that was just...yesterday? The day before? Maybe not. Hm...**

** Yes, I get inspiration from reading the news. On yahoo mail. Which I don't own, by the way. :D**

** I'm sorry! Another America, England chapter! -_-;;  
**


	119. Hug

"...Well, it was good to see you again, America-san." Japan said, smiling slightly. Alfred waved enthusiastically back at Japan and Greece.

"Yeah...bye, I guess..." Greece said slowly, holding one of his cats. America just stared at the two of them, the grin still on his face. Greece slowly looked from him to Japan, then back.

"Hey...he wants a hug...I think." Greece told Japan. Japan nodded.

"Right."

And proceeded to hug the cat in Greece's arms. America burst out laughing.

"I meant America..."

"Oh!" Cue blush.

* * *

**A/N: Can you believe this actually happened? Ah, haven't seen those guys in a year, and instead of a hug 'goodbye', she hugs the cat. xDD (Not me, by the way. I just watched, and laughed, and turned it into my new chapter~)  
**

** Geh. They show up, and 5 seconds later I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I feel horrible about that. Won't see 'em for a long time. Too bad. =/**


	120. Sunshine

"Like, what're you doing?" Poland asked Greece, who was just laying on the floor in the middle of the hallway. Greece opened his eyes slowly, before lifting an arm and pointing at the window.

Poland glanced at the window, then at Greece, and back again. He clapped his hands once.

"Oh, I get it."

-

"Um...what are you two doing?" Lithuania asked, wondering if he really wanted the answer. Poland grinned up at him.

"Like, you're so slow, Liet! Look, look, come down here!" Poland grabbed his friend by the hand a pulled him down to the floor. Lithuania tilted his head.

"Oh..."

-

By time England exited the meeting room, a large group of countries had made themselves comfortable on the hallway floor, blocking the way to the exit.

"What the--!? What's going on here?" England asked. America grinned up at him.

"It's really sunny right here!"

"Of course, you git, there are windows lining the entire hall."

"Yeah, but the sun makes it _warm_!" England facepalmed, before walking away.

"Righto. Have fun."

* * *

**A/N: …..Greece started it, Poland involved everyone else. :3**

** And they were only blocking one part of the hall.**

**Preview for Prussia's Marukaite Chikyuu is out. :DD**

** Also...has anyone noticed the face that he makes every time he's in a scene with France in the anime? Just wondering if I was the only one who saw it. It's really funny. XD**


	121. Chair

England grinned, placing Busby's Chair down in Poland's place. That annoying blonde had been pestering him too much lately.

"Like, wow! If it isn't Iggy!" Poland exclaimed, making England jump. He turned around quickly.

"Oh, hello, Poland." He said, trying not to act suspicious. That plan failed epically when he forced a smile.

"Like, what's up, man? You look like you've seen a, like, a ghost, or something."

"Oh, it's nothing!"

"Why don't you, like, have a seat?" Poland suggested, pushing England down into the chair. England froze. Well...his plan just _completely_ backfired.

"Oh, hey, everyone's here now!" Poland exclaimed, pointing at the huge crowd coming through the door. "I'll just take your seat for today. Like, see ya, Iggy!"

* * *

**A/N: :O**

** ….Right.**

** Oh! And I'd like to thank the person who corrected my Spanish! -But Nezumi's too lazy to go back and edit the chapter- So Thank you very much!! :D**

**...I don't know why I spell 'blond' 'blonde', but I do....o_o  
**


	122. Fingers

"America, if you're going to visit my house with no warning, you could at least help me around the house!" England exclaimed, frowning, "Why are you here, anyway?"

America looked up from his laptop.

"T'get away from that crazy guy he claims that he's my brother. Y'know, the one with the polar bear."

"Oh. I see. Well, at least help me make dinner. Besides, you're always on the computer nowadays, put it up before I break your fingers."

"You wouldn't really break my fingers, Iggy." America laughed. England raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Who told you that?"

"...I'll go start on dinner, now."

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone ever look at a picture of England and not notice the eyebrows? I don't think I even noticed them when I first started watching Hetalia...**

** I've been on the computer so much-reading fanfics-that my mom threatened to break my fingers xD...ah well. :3**

**Oh, and can someone suggest another item--y-you don't have to if you don't want to, though...  
**

* * *

"America, did you chop the onions?" England called. America frowned.

"I did hear you ask me to."

"Are you on the computer again?"

America slammed his laptop shut. "No!"


	123. Rome

"Hey, hey, America! Is it true that you brought Jerk-England back from the dead?" Sealand asked. America grinned.

"Yep!"

"How?"

"I used my awesomeness!"

"...What?"

"Don't go spreading lies, now, you idiot." England cut in, "I merely came back because there was someone in the afterlife that I _really_ didn't want to see..."

"Oh really? Who's that?" America and Sealand asked in unison. England shivered.

"Rome."

They all shivered.

* * *

**A/N: o_o**

** ….I thought about this a few days after I saw that episode(40-something, I think. 48?)...**

** ...yeah...that was some time ago, huh?**


	124. August

"Ok, so the next word is 'august'." England said, checking the list of words, "America, what is the definition?"

"'Inspiring reverence or admiration; of supreme dignity or grandeur; majestic'." America recited, already bored.

"Right. So, 'class', who is someone that you all would describe 'majestic'."

"God!" America immediately called out. "And the Jews!"

"Me!" Korea called out.

"OBAMA!"

-

"So...how was that class today?" Switzerland asked, feeling slightly awkward. Liechtenstein smiled.

"I learned that Obama is majestic."

Oh, he was going to _kill_ that American.

* * *

**A/N: ….ok, so this seriously happened. In my class. While going over Vocabulary. I just laughed and laughed~**

** Well, except for the whole Switzerland and Liechtenstein part. I made that up. Just haven't typed anything about them recently.**

** (Would America say that about the Jews? I can't remember who hates who anymore, so...)**


	125. Job

"Hey, have you two seen England around recently?" France asked. Canada and America looked up at him.

"Pfft, no." America replied, turning back to his DS. Francis hummed in thought for a moment.

"Well then, I guess I'll go look at his workplace..." He said, mostly to himself.

"Workplace? Mr England has a job?" Canada asked, "Can we come with?"

"_Non_, he works at a bar." France replied. America grinned.

"Can we _pleeeeease_ come with?" He asked.

"No."

* * *

**A/N: ….He seems like the type. We found a rattlesnake in our backyard. o_o**

**'Mr England' because I just realized that Canada uses '-san'...  
**


	126. Rain

"Y'know, rain is God's way of saying 'take the day off'." America said, grinning, as he stared out the window.

"That's nice. Get off of my desk." England replied absently, doing paperwork. America pouted, continuing to sit on the desk, his legs crossed.

"That means you're supposed to take the day off, Iggy!"

"No thank you."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"If I take the day off will you _leave_?"

"Sure! By the way, remember that the meeting's tomorrow!" America called, rushing out of the room. England sighed, putting the papers aside and taking out his embroidery.

The next day was sunny for the first time in a month.


	127. Pairings?

"Dude, what is going on in _here_?" Gilbert laughed, as he, England, and Russia stared in shock at the chaos. Almost every country was fighting with at least two others.

"Japan! I trusted you, aru! And there you go, off with Greece!" China exclaimed.

"China-san, please calm down, it's not—"

"Yeah, well at least he didn't sneak off with your enemy!" Greece shot back, glaring at Turkey, who was too busy trying to steal Romano away from Spain.

"Ugh! Darn you guys! Leave me alone!" Romano yelled, breaking away and hiding behind Canada, who, in turn, was glaring at Cuba, who was hanging around Seychelles.

America had gotten into a fist fight with France, both yelling something at the top of their lungs. Germany was frowning at Italy, who seemed to be attempting to explain exactly _why_ he shouldn't kill France, and that he and Prussia weren't actually together—nor did he think of his brother than more than a brother.

"What is going on in here?" England muttered to himself, as America and France stormed up to him.

"Who do you like more!?" They both demanded at the same time.

"Excuse me?"

"Prussia, is it true?" Came Canada's small voice, "Are you _really_ with Russia? He and America were supposedly together, you know..."

Silence.

"...I'm going home for the day." England muttered, walking out of the room, Russia and Prussia following him quickly.

* * *

**A/N: What happens when you put all of the possible Hetalia pairings in one room together? Heheh, wish I knew...**

** I can't remember very many pairings...**

**Romano didn't swear...sorry for all of you Romano fans~  
**


	128. Rabbit

"Hey, Japan! I've been wondering for a while, why do you always smile when you hear my name?" America asked.

"What?" Japan asked, confused.

"You know, the 'United States of America'!"

"Oh. You mean 'USA'..." Japan smiled again, "U-S-A spells 'usa', which is usually short for the word 'usagi', which means 'rabbit'. I guess I just couldn't help it."

"Oh, you mean how you sometimes laugh at Iggy's name 'cause it's close to 'uke'?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well, ok then. That's all I wanted to know!"

* * *

**A/N: Because I saw something that said 'Usa/Uk', and I immediately made the connection.**

**The revolutionary war was about owls.(reference~) -Russia giggle-  
**


	129. Flower Pattern

The meeting room was dead silent as Switzerland took his seat. Everyone was too busy staring at his new hat—white with pink flowers sewed onto it—to say anything.

"What are you all looking at?" Switzerland growled, glaring. Germany cleared his throat.

"Um, nothing. Alright, so, today's meeting will be focused on..."

"Hey, Iggy!" America 'whispered', "I knew you wanted to get back at 'im, but that's...I mean, don't you usually use 'Busby's Chair'?"

"Oh, shut up. I didn't do that." England replied, "Besides, I don't use Busby's Chair anymore."

* * *

**A/N: I feel awful! D:**

** A thousand apologies for not using that word 'Pattern'! I completely forgot!!**

** So I put 'flower' and 'pattern' together in one. -_-; That didn't make it any better, though...**

** Liechtenstein sewed flowers onto Vash's hat, in case anyone's wondering...**


	130. Spider

America screamed, throwing open the door and rushing into the house. He ran into the hallway, and stomped his left foot repeatedly, before kicked off his boot and dashing to the other end of the hall.

"Um...Al, what are you doing?" Canada asked. America looked up at him.

"Outside! There was this huuuuge spider! I stomped on it lotsa times, but when I looked, it was gone!" America exclaimed.

"So...you brought the spider inside my house." Canada stated.

"No! It wasn't on my boot!"

"Then what are you...?"

His brother was really very strange.

* * *

**A/N: Based on a true story. -Canada was not asking what America is-  
**


	131. Something Or Other

"....And then you went off and gave Iraq a nuclear power plant! I mean, c'mon man!" America exclaimed.

"What is wrong with that? Are you scared, or something?" Russia asked, smiling.

"No way! Just as my boss said in that one speech I was barely listening to, I am not a fearing, nor a mistrusting nation!"

"Not to bring back painful memories, but have you forgotten about Sept—"

"Ah-ah-ah!" America exclaimed, pointing at him, "None of that!"

"Why are you so _**mistrusting**_ of the middle-eastern countries, anyway?"

"...Well, I'm not a fearful nation!"

"Then you won't mind me telling you that there has been a vengeful spirit following you all week, da?"

And America _calmly_ ran out of the meeting room, screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**A/N: (That _was_ what Ivan gave to Iraq, right?...It _was_ Iraq, right?) D:**

** ...I'm sorry? I missed out on some of that speech because of my family talking over it. I dunno why, but I had a grin on my face the whole time, trying not to laugh. Hetalia is taking over my mind -Actually, it already has-**

** And then with the whole, 'America is not a fearing nation, America is not a mistrusting nation' that was the first thought that came to my mind, y'know? Well, aside from 'LIES!'**

** America and Russia signed some...'Nuke treaty', right? I get all of my news from Yahoo, so.... ^^;;  
**


	132. The Reason

"_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you~_" Russia sang. Lithuania watched on, his eyes widening slightly. Still, he stayed silent, just watching.

"_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you~_" Noticing that the man had stopped singing, Lithuania decided he should probably say something.

"M-Mr Russia...not to be rude, but...Why are you singing to a sunflower?"

* * *

**A/N: ...I'll leave his reaction to you guys.**

** Inspired by a Liet/Russia video on youtube that had a bunch of pictures of Ivan with Sunflowers. I started thinking that it looked more of a Russia/Sunflower, just like the crack pairings of America/Hamburger and Italy/Cat. o_o;**

** Oh! Song is ****The Reason**** by ****Hoobastank.**** :3**

**Oh, and Liet isn't in the room. He's watching from the doorway.  
**


	133. Heart, Again

"Like, Liet! What's that?" Poland asked, pointing.

"It's..." Lithuania gulped, trying to keep down his lunch, "Mr Russia's heart..."

"Like, that's so weird! Why do you have it?"

"Um...he told me to hold on to it while he went to go...well, I think it had something to do with Bulgaria..." Lithuania replied, frowning.

"Like, why?"

"He was afraid he might drop it."

"...Weird. Like, let's go sell it on Amazon!"

* * *

**A/N: 'Heart'.**

** Sorry about taking so long. Goat gave birth, one kid died, the other one's a girl. So cute~**

** ...-grins- I read something interesting that just made me laugh. England wants to end the Special Relationship with America? Hetalia makes things that shouldn't be funny, funny. :3**

** I don't know why it was Bulgaria. First thing that popped into my mind...I don't even know much about Bulgaria....to wiki! -Runs-**


	134. A Conversation Over Dinner

England, Peter, Wendy, Finland, Sweden:

"Peter, eat your vegetables." England ordered. The younger 'nation' glared up at him.

"No way, jerk-England!"

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me!"

"Young man, you do not tell me what you're _not_ going to do, when I told you to do it!" He paused, "You can just _not_ do it, but don't you dare _tell_ me that you're not going to!"

"Well then..." Peter took a moment, trying to think of something, "I'm _not_ going to have sex!"

Finland and Sweden, the dinner guests of that evening, choked, while Wendy watched on in silence with mild amusement. Finland shot a glare at England, who shook his head.

"I never said you had to! Do whatever you want in that part of your life!"

"Ha, why're _you_ acting so embarrassed? I'm the only innocent one at this table!" Peter exclaimed. Everyone suddenly turned to Wendy, who was staring at Peter in shock.

"T-traitor!" She exclaimed, getting up and dashing out of the room.

Awkward silence.

"W' sh'ld pr'bly b' g'ng." Sweden mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: "We should probably be going."**

** True story. But the reactions were a lot different. For one, Wendy didn't say 'traitor' -that was my role, by the way- but everyone **_**did**_** turn and stare at her in shock. And seriously, Peter -who wasn't actually a boy- said that out of nowhere.**

** England also didn't react that way. But he probably said something like it. Also, like, my first time writing Sweden and Finland -those other chapters don't count- and I based how he spoke off of the whole 'forget my vowels' way that people seem to describe him as. xD**

**Lovely thing to talk about while eating, no?  
**


	135. Love

"Ne...how much does Doitsu-san like dogs?" Japan asked. Prussia looked up at him, grinning.

"He calls them 'baby'." He replied, "And he gives them more attention than he gives that pasta-lover!"

"Oh...so I'd say 'very much', then?"

"Haha, even more-so then that! I can get you a video of him playing with them...for a price..."

-

"Ne, minna, I have something that might interest everyone!" Japan announced, "For 1,000 Yen each, you can all see this secret side of Doitsu—perfect blackmail material!"

"Dude, Japan! You're, like, so evil! We'll be great friends!" Poland exclaimed, flashing him a thumbs up.

* * *

**A/N: Because my dad reminds me a **_**lot**_** of Germany...And because Japan would do something like this to raise money for that one manga that he **_**really**_** wanted to buy.**

**Pasta-lover = Italy. It was either that, or Ita-chan...  
**


	136. More Games and Late Christmas References

"Haha, look at this! This lame kid spelled video 'vedio'!" America laughed, clicking on it anyway, "Song's pretty cool, though."

"Hm. I suppose so..." Canada muttered, "What game is this?"

"L4D."

"...Right." They watched on in silence for a while longer. "Killing Floor was better."

"What?"

"...Mr England's game..."

"Wait, something that _that_ old man made is better than something _I_ made?"

"Um...yes."

"Haha, yeah right, Mattie!" A zombie was sliced open with a chainsaw.

"It's starting to feel a bit like Christmas~" America sung under his breath. Canada took a step away from him. Christmas was _very_ strange in America, then.

...That sounded strange...

"Anyway, you shouldn't be laughing at the misspelling. Not only is he one of yours, but you also forget how to spell it at times, too." Canada told him. America pouted.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

**A/N: This goes out to my dear cousin who I call Jeremy, Japan and Germany because I can never remember his name the first time~**

** I laughed when I saw that it was spelled 'vedio', but it's easier to find it on youtube now. I don't know if there are chainsaws in the first game, but I **_**did**_** start singing that when I watched my cousin kill that zombie with one. It was -around- Christmas and nobody would stop with the songs. Ever.**

** Does anyone know the Japanese word for 'Relief'? We've decided to name Baby Goat 'Relief', but we -they- want it in Japanese, so...^_^;;**

** Sorry for the -once again- long A/N! And, once again, many thanks for your reviews!!! -No, I'm not the type to need reviews to post the next chapter-**


	137. Goats and Hens

"You--! Stay away from my chickens!" America yelled at Poland.

"Like, what did _I_ do?! It was her fault! Besides, she was giving my little Yuuks attitude!" Poland replied, glaring.

"That doesn't give him the right to _eat her_! And even the baby goat was...I can't believe you!"

"Baby was not eating her! And besides, she got away, didn't she?"

"Just barely!"

"I don't see why you're so angry with _me_. Jack's the one that chased her after that and was hunting her!"

They both paused as they heard the door open, and they looked over as England entered the room. He paused, feeling a hostile aura pointed towards him.

"England!"

* * *

**A/N: Kk. So, 'Yuuks' is short for 'Yuuki'. -He is not little- The name of Baby's father.**

** Apparently earlier today, he tried to eat our hen that we have -not so- affectionately named 'Miss Thing'.**

** Jack -if anyone remembers him from previous chapters- chased her around afterwards. That's funny.**


	138. Stuff

"Hey France!" America exclaimed cheerfully, walking over to him, "You sure are looking flashy today!"

"No, it's just you. I'm like this everyday." France replied. They stared at each other for a moment, before something inside Alfred seemed to snap, and he attacked France.

After a while, England jumped out of nowhere, tackling America.

"Idiot! Don't start fistfights in the meeting room!" He yelled. America glared up at him.

"Then can I use guns?"

"No."

The three glared at each other for a moment, as the other nations entered the room. Slowly, they made their way to their seats, still staring at the two others.

* * *

**A/N: Brought to you by my cats.**

** Momo does not like Kyo because he's too fluffy. They just look at each other for a second before Momo attacks. And then Guardian flies out of nowhere and ends the fight by attacking Momo. Fun. :3**


	139. Wii

"What are you all doing?" England asked, looking around the meeting room. Everyone was gathered around a large flat-screen TV—which hadn't been there the day before, mind you.

"Like, get with the times, Iggy!" Poland exclaimed, turning around, "We're, like, playing video games!"

"...Why in the meeting room?"

"Like, where else should we?"

"Well, you shouldn't play when we're supposed to be having a meeting!" Germany yelled, suddenly appearing beside England.

"Don't be such a—"

"WATCH OUT!" Someone yelled, something came flying across the room and hit England in the forehead. He stood up slowly, a dangerous aura appearing around him.

"Who threw this?" He asked, holding the object up.

"Me!" America called, rushing over, "It's called a 'Wii-mote', Iggy. Can you give it back now?"

"Yes, but I won't." He replied, throwing the so-called 'Wii-mote' through the window. "Everyone, back to your seats!"

* * *

**A/N: 'Cause I saw a picture in which America and England were playing the Wii. England got hit in the face.**

** Heheh, I went to see Avatar. And I laughed. Because what Himaruya said was true—you know, about the American war movies? Also...Inuyasha...game...Secret of the Cursed Mask...gah! How many times do you have to beat Naraku!?**

** -Cough- Anyway...Once again, thanks for all of your reviews! :DD -Yes, I will continue to say this, forever and ever and—**


	140. I'M SORRY!

"England! England!" America shouted, running down the hall towards the older nation.

"What do you want?" England sighed.

"You gotta help me! You've gotta help me stop this mad-man!!"

"Pardon?"

"My boss is thinking of sendin' me up to mars!"

"I think that's a _great_ idea." England stated, "One less idiot to deal with."

"But Iggy!"

"Why don't you tell him that it's a bad idea, then?"

A pause.

"All of my bosses stop listening to my ideas after the one about using Tony to invade other countries..."

* * *

**A/N: Ah...it's been a while...uh...my...computer...is dead...so....I'M SORRY!**

**Once it gets back up and running I'll be sure to upload a bunch of chapters! o_o;;**

**Mr President wants to put a man on an asteroid. And then mars. Or so I hear. And Russia's not letting America adopt anymore.  
**


	141. Noses

"I finally understand." Japan muttered to himself, staring at America. England looked over at him.

"Understand what?"

"Oh...why Americans are so nosy. Just look," Japan pointed at America, "_very_ closely."

"Um...?"

"At America-san's face."

"...I don't think I'm seeing it."

"His nose, Igirisu-san! It's very large, isn't it?"

England burst out laughing, making the other nations look at him strangely.

"So what's your point?" He asked quietly, still grinning.

"It's far too big for his own good. That is why he's always 'sticking his nose in other people's business'."

"Ha! I agree completely."

* * *

**A/N: Because in anime, sometimes American males have large noses. This is the conclusion that my sisters and I have come up with.  
**

**Oh, and I can't help it. Guessing the identity of the female in the trailer for 'Paint it White', that is. It's Jenny. xD I mean, somewhere in Hetalia, America mentioned 'Jenny', didn't he? Sorry, just had to say that. =P  
**


	142. Pasta

"Hey, I'm making pasta, anyone want some?" Everyone turned, expecting to see Italy. They were surprised, however, when they noticed it was _America_ who had spoken.

"Ve~, I want some~" Italy called, raising his hand.

"Alright! Let's do this the ghetto way." America muttered to himself, looking around for the things he would need.

"Ve...how do you make pasta the ghetto way?"

Silence.

"Oh hey, the pasta might taste like Dawn. I'll leave it up to your imagination on how that happened..."

* * *

**A/N: Because my sister says the strangest things. She's America in this one. I'm Italy, ve~**

**...Now she's suggesting that we make 'cheesy pasta'. xD**

**No offense to anyone!  
**


	143. The Kirkland Eyebrows

"Hey, jerk-England! What's with those creepy eyebrows of yours?" Sealand asked, "Got some sorta creepy fetish or something?"

England glared at him.

"Peter, I told you that you weren't allowed in the meeting room."

"I'm not leaving until you answer my question!"

"...Fine, if you _must_ know, I do not like them. Happy?"

"Well, if you don't like 'em, why don't you shave them off?"

England sighed.

"I've tried that. Believe it or not, I once had eyebrows only a bit larger than your own. When I tried to shave them, the next morning they grew twice their original size, as if to say, 'you dare try to get rid of us!? You shall pay!'." He explained. Sealand stared at him in horror for a minute.

"You mean...I'll never be able to get rid of these things!?"

"Hey, feel worse for Hong Kong, he's the odd one in his family."

* * *

**A/N: I got a new puppy. :D I dunno where this came from. It just randomly popped up (though the only thing I originally had was the 'you dare try to get rid of us!?' part).**


	144. Uh, No

"...Isn't it awesome!?" America exclaimed after the video ended. There was a moment of silence.

"You expect me to believe that after they finished signing the Declaration, they grabbed their electric guitars and started...'rocking out'?" England asked, not looking at him.

"Yeah! 'Cause Americans are just that awesome!"

"America...I feel I should be offended, in more ways than one..."

* * *

**A/N: Random. Look up "Too Late to apologize: a Declaration" xD**

**I found it very funny...-then again, she finds the strangest things funny-**

**On another note, my computer should be up and running in a couple of days. :3  
**


	145. Australia?

"Hey Arthur!" Australia called, grinning. England glanced over at him.

"Hello."

"How're you doing?"

"Hm, I'm fine, thank you."

"Ah that's good...soooo, how're you doing?"

"What do you want, Australia?"

"Well..."

.

..

...

"No."

"Aw, why not?"

"You'll be corrupted!"

"I won't!"

"...."

--

"America, I brought somebody who wants to meet you..."

* * *

**A/N: Does Australia have a real character design, or is the one I'm seeing all over the place fan-made?**


	146. Birthday?

"When you get home, check your email, ok, Iggy? I sent you something!" America had exclaimed, right before running out of the meeting room.

Thinking back on that, England decided he probably didn't want to see what exactly it was that was sent, but if he didn't, the American would most likely bug him about it later. Sighing, he clicked on the link that was in the email, and leaned back in his chair as music started playing.

"_Once a year we celebrate,  
_

_With stupid hats and plastic plates,  
_

_The fact that you were able to make  
_

_Another trip around the sun.  
_

_And the whole clan gathers round,  
_

_And gifts and laughter do abound.  
_

_And we let out a joyful sound  
_

_And sing that stupid song._"

"...Lovely."

--

"America, thank you for the...present." England said, frowning. American grinned, flashing a thumbs up.

"Well, I can't take all of the credit--it was mostly Mattie's idea!"

* * *

**A/N: So, the fans made a date for his 'birthday', then? xD**

**Fun. I just love this song. I played it on my sisters' birthday.  
**


	147. Kirkland

"Hey, Al, the potatoes are almost done..." Canada called.

"That's nice~!" America replied from somewhere in the house.

"..Could you at least shred some cheese...?"

"Sure!" Canada jumped as his brother appeared next to him. "Hey, do we have any butter left?"

"Yep. England's on our side this time." Canada laughed, holding up a package of 'Kirkland Signature' butter.

* * *

**A/N: I was always under the impression that England's food wasn't burnt, just plain?**

**Haha, I seriously said that when I pulled a 'Kirkland Signature' food item out for cooking...except now that I actually think about it, it was garlic powder, wasn't it? Hm...**

**We have a lot of 'Kirkland' things~ Butter, cheese, etc. xD**


	148. France's Failures: Belarus

He would not admit defeat.

Sure, the last two times with Liechtenstein weren't the best, but he wouldn't let that get him down!

He glanced down at his little black notebook again, re-reading the name. Belarus.

He didn't want to die, but he also didn't want to give up without even trying! But so far, he hadn't been able to come up with any plans to lure her in.

Any that wouldn't end up with him marrying her, anyway.

He sighed, watching as Belarus glomped her brother for the third time that day.

"What are _you_ so depressed about?" England asked from beside him, "It's creepy."

France didn't bother to look at the island nation as he replied, "Belarus."

There was a small pause.

"So, you set your sights on another one? As much as I'd love to see you in pain, I'd suggest someone less...insane. Say...Liechtenstein?"

Francis shivered. "Never again."

"Well, you'd best give up. She only has sights for her brother. Belarus, that is." England stated, standing up and making his way over to Liechtenstein. Francis stared at the two curiously for a moment, before setting his sights back on his next vict--_target_.

He smiled slightly as a plan started forming in the back of his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Belarus stabbed the table with her knife, the way one might tap their fingers out of boredom or impatience, glaring as the door opened, revealing France.

"Where is my brother?" She demanded, "You said he wanted to talk to me."

"He'll be here soon~" He lied, grinning at her. There was a quiet 'click' as he locked the door behind him, as if that would stop Belarus if she tried to get out.

"You said he'd be here soon." She growled.

"He will~"

"Then how do you supposed he'd get in if the door is locked?" She asked, raising her knife. Francis froze, starting to sweat. He should've planned this out better.

.

..

"Brother...! Where are you?!" Belarus called, rushing down the hall.

England paused, watching her run by, before staring into the dark room she had emerged from. Smirking, he walked past it, not bothering to stop and help the half-dead France bleeding on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~

"There you are!...Why are you with China again!? BROTHER!"

--

**A/N: D:**

** I'm not good with Belarus~ I hope I kept her at least **_**slightly**_** in character~**

** 1) COMPUTER IS ALIVE AGAIN! :DD**

** 2) I read this awesome fanfic about England and America meeting Alfred and Arthur, and I almost laughed, 'cause I'd been thinking about writing something like that for a while. Though whatever I would've written wouldn't be as good, probably...**

** And 3) Muahahaha! He has returned! Tell me who you'd like to see him try to get next and I shall try my best to write it, yes? (Whether his target is male or female, doesn't matter. He's France, after all) Also, Iggy's weird in this chapter, too. He and Liechtenstein are friends. Can't you see it!? They bonded when England taught her how to sew and stuff! xD**

**(Of course, I'm still continuing with the requests, now that my computer is alive)**


	149. France's Failures: Spain

Oh, this was just, as Prussia would say, _awesome_! The next person who just so happened to be on his list was none other than Spain! Dense little Spain! This one would be easy.

Or rather, _would have_ been easy, if it weren't for Romano.

Now, he had nothing against that cute little Italian~....until he got in the way of his..._love_. Yes, it was his _duty_ to spread love to the rest of the world. Not that it was problematic for him. No, of course not. He loved his job.

Getting back to the topic at hand, however.

"Go back to that hole you crawled out of, wine-freak!"

Yes, the screaming Italian.

"Now, now, Lovi, calm down~"

And the Spaniard that was trying to calm him down.

"Shut up, you tomato-freak!"

But was actually making it worse.

_Hm, this seems more like a Spamono chapter, doesn't it?_ France thought to himself, _Not only that, but Lovi doesn't seem to realize that he is also a 'tomato-freak'._

Francis grinned, sliding an arm around Spain's shoulders.

"Oh well, let's ignore him and go hang out somewhere, _oui_~? Why don't you come over to my house? We could have a little..._fun_~"

"Ah, no thanks, Francis! I promised to go pick tomatoes with Romano today!" Spain replied, grinning.

And so, France went to go grow mushrooms in a corner, while Spain and Romano left the meeting room.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. All of this goes on in the meeting room. :3**

** ....Sorry for the lack of Spain/France for all of you people who might like that pairing~**

** I'm guessing France's list isn't in Alphabetical order. It went from Belarus, to Liechtenstein, to Spain, so...**

**(I hope I spelled 'oui' right~)**

**(And yes, that _was_ an Ouran reference~)**


	150. Wine in a Milk Bottle

"Oh, England~!" France called, grinning. England glared back at him.

"What?"

"For your help the other day--you know, when Belarus almost killed me--I wanted to give you some milk~"

"I walked right past you. I didn't even bother to call an ambulance."

"Even so~! I just thought I would give you some Chateau Romani for all of your hard work~"

"Chateau....Romani...?" He paused, thinking, "HA! You can't fool me! Even I, everyone once in a while, play video games!"

And with that, he ran away.

"Tche."

* * *

**A/N: 'Wine in a milk bottle'. I immediately thought of LoZ, and the Chateau Romani~**

**-Hoping she spelled that right-**


	151. Apple

England hummed in thought, staring at America.

"What?" America asked, taking another bite out of his apple. England smiled slightly.

"There's a...a _shinigami_ floating around you..." He stated. America raised an eyebrow. "It's a Death God."

"What!? N-not that I believe you for one second, b-but why would there be a Death God hanging around me?"

"You're eating an apple."

"So? You know how the saying goes, 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'!"

"But it attracts shinigami. Honestly, Gods of Death _love_ apples."

* * *

**A/N: I giggled at that saying after I watched a few episodes of Death Note.**

**Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuku~! -heart-**

**I believe that, because Japan and England are friends, Japan taught England Japanese, and he is fluent in the language. Therefore, 'shinigami'.**


	152. Coke

"Oh, cool! You have coke!" America exclaimed from the older nation's refridgerator.

"N-no I don't! I've been clean for years, I swear!" England replied.

"What?"

"What?"

Pause.

"Oh, you mean the drink. Indeed, I do have some. It's flat by now. It's been flat for weeks now, I just haven't gotten around to getting rid of it." England replied.

"Oh, oh! I'll get rid of it for you!" America volenteered, grabbing the bottle and taking a sip.

"Do what you want."

...

"Eh...I don't think that was the best idea that I've ever had..." America groaned, holding his stomach. England threw a bottle at him.

"Take some cod liver oil."

* * *

**A/N: -Cough- I don't care how American Iggy sounds in this chapter. o_e**

**Right. Well, this actually happened earlier. xD**

**Sorry for not updating!**


	153. Clouds

"Like, what does _that_ cloud look like to you?" Poland asked, pointing. America stuck his tongue out in thought.

"A hamburger! How about that one?"

"An elephant!"

"Hahaha! This is fun! What do you see, Iggy?" America asked.

"A _cloud_, now untie me!" He growled, struggling against the ropes.

"Oh, c'mon, that's, like, no fun!" Poland replied, "Be more imaginative!"

"Ok then. I see myself joining up with Russia to kill the both of you."

And somehow, that was the start of WWIII.


	154. Of Watches and Time

"Excuse me, America, what time does your watch say?" Germany asked. America frowned at him.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you're makin' fun of me 'cause I can't remember that joke. Real funny."

There were question marks floating around Germany's head as America stomped off, pouting. He turned to England.

"And you?"

"I suppose, 'time for you to get a watch'?" England asked, "I wouldn't know, I don't have one, myself."

* * *

**A/N: I was going to use a really lame joke, but I forgot it right before I typed it, therefore, America can't remember.**


	155. Mask

"Ne, Turkey-san...why do you always wear that mask, if you don't mind my asking?" Japan asked. Turkey grimaced.

"It's not like I want to. A while back, Greece got so tired of looking at my face, he superglued it my face while I was sleeping." He replied.

"Oh...I see..."

"Yeah, but I got back at him. You know that curl on the top of his head? Well..."

...

"Hey Japan...nice of you to visit..." Greece smiled. Japan smiled nervously back at him.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could show me around your mother's ruins again?"

"Yeah, no problem..."

As they were walking, Japan stared at the curl on Greece's head. Gathering all of his courage, he reached up and yanked on it. There was an explosion of smoke, and when it cleared, there sat a very confused looking brown cat with large green eyes.

"Ah! It was true!"

* * *

**A/N: There will probably be another part -though not about Japan and Greece-**


	156. Mask, Part 2 Kind of

_Previously:_

_ "A while back, Greece got so tired of looking at my face, he superglued it my face while I was sleeping."  
_

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but you know what really irritates me?"

"What?"

"He borrowed that superglue from America."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And I learned something about _his_ ahoge, too."

"And what is that?"

"Well..."

...

"Ne, America, mind if I do something very quickly?" Japan asked. America looked at him curiously.

"Go ahead...?"

Japan grabbed ahold of Nantucket and pulled. Nothing happened.

"Hm. That is strange...." He blinked up at America, "Are you alright? You're face is very red..."

"M'f'ne!" He squeaked.

"Are you sure? You're talking like Sweden..." America nodded stiffly.

"N'w 'f y'll 'xc'se m'..." And with that, he turned and stiffly walked away.

"Well, that was odd. So he doesn't turn into Mochimerica. That's too bad..."

* * *

**A/N: Part two. People call that little hair that sticks up 'Nantucket', right? I'm fairly sure Nantucket is what's called an 'ahoge'...I think...**

**M'f'ne = I'm fine**

**N'w 'f y'll 'xc'se m' = Now, it you'll excuse me**


	157. Sand

"Hey, like, what's this?" Poland asked, pointing to a bowl full of sand next to an hourglass. England glanced over at it from where he was playing chess with Lithuania.

"My life's hourglass." He replied, continuing with the game. Poland looked from him to the hourglass.

"You sure have, like, a lot of sand left."

"Yep."

"I mean, like, a _lot_."

"Yes, I know."

"Do you, like, keep adding more to it?"

"No."

"Then why is this bowl full of sand?"

"Oh, I have every other Nation's hourglasses too. So, when I get bored, for fun I scoop a bit of sand out, making their lifespan shorter." He replied, as if doing such a thing were normal. "Though I'll admit that _occasionally_ I add their sand to my own."

"Oh...How long do I have?"

"Quite a while."

"Like, how about Liet?"

"Checkmate." England said, moving a piece, "Not very long."

* * *

**A/N: o_o**

**...Yeah, sorry 'bout that, Liet fans. Just came randomly. I thought maybe I should have Iggy doin' somethin' that Russia might do.**


	158. Ringtones

_"You~!_

_Don't wanna be just like you!_

_Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,_

_you... don't wanna be you--"_

"Hiya, Iggy, what's up?" America grinned, pressing the phone to his ear.

Silence.

"Iggy?"

"Nice ringtone, brat." The island nation growled, before hanging up. America stared at his phone for a moment, before shrugging.

"It's better than the one that Mattie has for Ukraine!" He called out.

"Oh, is that so?" Came England's voice from...somewhere.

"Yeah! It's called 'Don't Talk to Strangers'! From one of his bands, I think."

"...That _is_ rather disturbing."

* * *

**A/N: Pfft. I had this funny mental image of Iggy crawling out from under the table in the meeting room. I dunno why. xD**

**Don't Talk To Strangers -- Hedley. I didn't know who else to put it for than Ukraine, because it was definitely going to be one of Canada's ringtones. Just cause he seems too innocent.**

**Someone asked for 'Anthem', instead, I used the song Anthem by Good Charlotte and went with ringtones. :3**

**Only cause I've been wanted to do this for a while now. Ringtones, that is.**


	159. Everything

"Hey, Iggy?" America asked.

"What?"

"Does the saying, 'expect the unexpected' make sense to you?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're expecting the unexpected, rather than the expected, you aren't expecting the expected to happen, right? Doesn't that make it the unexpected?"

"Huh...That is very interesting."

"Yeah..."

"Maybe they should just say 'expect everything'."

* * *

**A/N: Yes. I leave you all for a long time and this crappy chapter is what I come back with. I'm so sorry. TT_TT**

**I just got the last bit of my self-esteem destroyed, so I figured I'd better make a new chapter. xD**


	160. Canada and Russia

"Wait, England's _where_?" Canada asked.

"Like I said, he ran off with Prussia and Russia earlier--they probably went drinking." America replied, "Why?"

"Eh, it's just...uh...isn't it kind of dangerous?"

"What?"

"England, Prussia, and Russia getting drunk together."

"Oh...yeah, probably. Anyway, as I was saying, you should come over to play video games with me and Tony."

"America, I said no." Canada sighed.

"Aw, c'mooooooooooon!"

"Goodnight, Al." He said, ending the call. He got up to feed Kuma...something-or-other, when his phone rang again. Ignoring it, thinking that it was his brother calling back, he went to go do whatever.

After his home-phone rang five more times, his cell-phone started ringing.

_Ah, the sky cleared before I knew it and it doesn't suit me_

_I can't hold my feelings back_

_How can I, what should I..._

_Because I'm not going to cry_

_I lo--_

He flipped it open hurriedly. Ah, he really had to change that ringtone.

_**Note to self: Never let France borrow your phone.**_

"Hello?"

"**You will answer the first time I call, daaaa**?" He could feel the evil aura through the phone.

"R-right!" There was a silence. "Why did you call?"

"Oh, da. It seems that Prussia and England met up with France, and they're headed to your house for some reason. Or America's. I thought I might warn you."

"You didn't stop them?"

"No. I thought it would be very funny if they crashed into America's house."

"...."

"...."

"Ok then, I have to go save Alfred."

"And tell your bear to never steal my vodka again."

"Right."

* * *

**A/N: **_**Implications!**_** I **_**implied**_** that there was something there, right? With the ringtone. -_-;**

**Sucks, I know. I couldn't think of anything for these two, I'm sorry. D:**

**I'll write something else with the same pairing sometime in the future if I get a good idea. =_=;;;**

**Yes, I **_**am**_** aware that Russia is OOC. He's kind of drunk too, y'know...**

**Also, I know that I said I don't need reviews, but now I realize that I was being an idiot, because I need items. Subjects. Topics. Whatever sounds better. So please suggest a few? :3**


	161. Genderbent

"Ve, Japan, what are you drawing~?" Italy asked. Japan jumped, clamping a hand around Italy's mouth and glancing around. No one seemed to notice them.

"You see, I have a job as a manga-ka, and I have recently lost inspiration. I am drawing some...pictures while I wait for it to return." He explained quietly.

"Ve, I see..." He glanced at the paper, "Ve, why is England wearing a dress?"

"No reason."

"What's this about England wearing a dress?" Prussia asked, glancing at the paper. He grinned, taking his camera out and taking a picture of the drawings. Blackmail material.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, very lame. And yes, Prussia is obsessed with anything he could use as blackmail. I'm sorry, my mind is elsewhere at the moment... -Namely, the Prussia/Uk video she stumbled across five seconds ago-**


	162. Mother

Well...this was kind of awkward.

England, Hong Kong, and China sat together on a bench in a random park, an awkward silence surrounding them.

"Ah...so, it was nice to see you both again," England finally said, standing, "But I should really be heading home."

Hong Kong stood up, turning to him slowly. England and China stared at the quiet boy curiously for a moment. And suddenly, without warning, Hong Kong hugged the shorter nation.

"I'll see you sometime soon." Hong Kong said, releasing the blond. He turned back to where China was standing, nodding, and they started walking. Hong Kong turned back to England for a second, calling, "Bye _niang_."

England stood there in shock for a few more minutes, before his face flared red.

"Why am _I_ the mother!"

* * *

**A/N: Please excuse the sucky chapters recently. Uh...yeah, I went to google and looked up the Chinese word for 'mother', and I got 'niang'. Is that right?**

**Is it just me, or is it hard to picture Iggy as a father? Haha, it's probaby just me. xD**

**I know nothing about Hong Kong except that he's quiet...I think...so that's why he's like this. Oh, and I made him taller than England just because. There's no real reason. Yeah...=_=;;**


	163. Seme Uke

"Are you almost done, America?" Hungary whined.

"Almost, almost! Be patient!" He replied, not looking up from the computer screen. Hungary and Japan glanced at each other. When had _he_ ever been patient?

"Oh! Done!" America grinned, "You are the Clueless Uke!...wait, what?"

"Let me see, let me see!" Hungary demanded, pushing him away so that she could see. "Having a good time is what you're all about. You're satisfied just to have someone to eat hamburgers and play video games with, and are completely oblivious to other's manipulative behavior."

Japan and Hungary laughed.

"Hey, wait, what kind of quiz did you guys just make me take!"

"Don't worry about it. Huh, compatible with Opportunist Seme and Romantic Seme, hm? Well then, I suppose we have a lot to do, ne, Hungary-chan?"

"Right! We'll see you later, America!"

"Hey--wait!"

* * *

**A/N: Pfft. I am the Clueless Uke! :DD**

**Sorry, I got the result and thought it sounded a lot like America...Of course, I didn't post the entire description of the Clueless uke, so...**


	164. Stalking

"America...why are you stalking Romano?" Spain asked America, who was peeking around a corner at the Italian.

"_So_ not stalking." He replied, "I'm just, like, _observing_ him..."

_**He's been hanging out with Poland too much.**_ "Why are you observing him?"

"I think...he's an alien."

"...What?"

"Yeah, he reminds me so much of Tony! I had to make sure that he wasn't an alien in disguise!" America replied. Spain smiled at him, turning to leave.

"Have fun with that. Bye Lovi~!" He said, waving. America turned back around to find a very annoyed Italian glaring at him.

"Ah....ahaha....hey, Romano..."

* * *

**A/N: Tony seriously reminds me of Lovi. Cause of the swearing, and stuff. xD**

**Bold + Italics = Thoughts.**


	165. Commercial

Canada burst through the door, panting.

"Sorry I'm late!" He exclaimed. The only response was a few sniffles. He glanced up to see Russia curled up on a chair, crying.

Canada looked around the room to see if anyone else was there, only to find a bloody leadpipe leaning against the wall.

_**Why do **_**I**_** always get stuck with the crying Russian?**_

"U-um...Mr Russia, what happened?" He asked quietly.

"China and I broke up." The Russian sobbed, "He said he was full of love, but he wasn't! I checked!"

Canada paled, patting the Russian's back.

"Uh...I'm sorry...?"

Russia pulled the shorter blond into a hug, crying into his shirt. The Canadian blushed.

_**Alfred, where are you when I actually need you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Ah, I love Ani-Monday commercials. :3**

**I'm thinking of using human names. It's so much easier...sometimes...**


	166. Cleaning

"I don't think he loves us." Canada muttered, pulling something moldy and censored out of the refrigerator. America snorted.

"What tipped you off?" He asked, holding the trash bag open for his brother to throw the censored food into. Canada sighed.

"I'm here because I'm too nice for my own good, but why are _you_ here?"

"Oh...well...uh..."

"I have some embarrassing photos that he doesn't want anyone to see." England said, appearing in doorway, smirking. America pouted.

"Still, you didn't have to make me clean out your _refrigerator_!"

"Canada, you can take a break if you want to. America can finish this by himself. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure! Thanks England!"

And the two walked out of the room, leaving America to finish cleaning.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, what's really sucky about that is when you find milk **_**way**_** passed it's expiration date. -Shivers-**

"I don't think he loves us." **Technically family, remember? Just in case anyone was wondering. :3**


	167. Chillin' With My Peeps

"Alright, now, maybe we can _finally_ get something done at this meeting." Germany sighed, standing. Then suddenly, the door to the conference room slammed open. Everyone looked towards the entrance to see Prussia walking in, grinning.

And the day had been going so well, too.

Germany stared at his brother, horrified. Alfred started laughing.

Prussia never really wore suits, but his choice of clothing for today was...strange.

He was wearing a black shirt with the words 'Chillin' with my Peeps' on it in yellow, with a drawing of two chicks under it, and jeans. Skinny jeans. With a glittery floral-ish pattern down one of the legs.

Now that was just creepy.

* * *

**A/N: Pointless. Kesesese, I laughed at the image. Gah, I love that shirt.**

**I tried writing romance just now, before writing this. It made me feel kind of disgusted with myself. xD**


	168. Nosebleeds

America grinned to himself, staring into space. It was almost that time again! After June was over...

He felt something trickle from his nose and sniffed, thinking that it was probably just running.

_Running. Haha. I'd better go catch it._ He giggled at his own lame joke. He sat there, staring, for a while longer, caught up in the plans for his party, before Hungary slid into the seat next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. He shrugged.

"A lot of things."

"Oh? Like what? Like..._that_?"

America glanced at her, confused. _Maybe she means the party?_

"Yeah."

"So then, do you have any moves?"

"Moves?" _Dance moves?_ "Sure, tons! France taught me a few, too!" He grinned. Hungary had leaned in, about to say something else, when England interrupted them.

"Both of you! Don't talk about such things during a meeting! And America, wipe your nose, will you?"

He was handed a piece of tissue and he dabbed at his nose, pulling it back to see red. Oh. Well. Now he understood what Hungary had been asking about.

* * *

**A/N: -Cough- Um...June 5th is almost here?**

**Ah, right, so...this was random. Came to me while I was washing dishes, oddly enough. That seems to be where I get all of my inspiration, huh? Weird...**

**Because my sister has been having random nosebleeds recently. I told her to stop being such a pervert. She told me it wasn't perversion, it was writing, there was a difference.**


	169. Yogurt

"Hey, you got anything to eat around here?" America asked. England sighed.

"Sometimes I feel like Canada."

"Who?"

"Nevermind." England closed the book he was reading, "I have some homemade yogurt in there."

"Oh? I'm gonna have some then!"

"It's kind of lumpy though."

"Did you try to smooth it out?"

"No. I mean, it looks like yogurt. It smells like it, too."

"But it's a breakfast cereal!" Two voices shouted from some other room. England rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Uh...who's that?"

"Australia and New Zealand. They came to visit, but they've just been playing video games the entire time." England told him, shrugging. America glanced back into the refridgerator.

"Dude, you barely have anything in here."

"That's because we made him a smoothie the other day." Australia said, popping up behind him. America squeaked in surprise.

"Um...hi? Wait, what all did you use in that smoothie?"

"A bunch of things that apparently couldn't be put together. Artie spent a lot of time in the bathroom throwing it all up."

England shrugged, "Got me out of the World Meeting."

* * *

**A/N: I know nothing about Australia or his personality. Or his slang. Or anything, really. I only posted this because **_**someone**_** wouldn't leave me alone. -Russia smile-**

**Seriously, my sisters and I do this all of the time. The '...but it's a breakfast cereal!' thing. Random.**

**-Squee- Finally~ June 5th~! Wonder how long we'll have to wait now...Oh, and I've seen fics about Iggy for Mother's Day, but what about Father's Day? o_o**


	170. Food Fight

Alfred had been staring into space, when he noticed the person across from him grinning down at their tray. Gilbert laughed, nudging the person next to him, Francis, and pointed to his tray. Francis seemed to get the hint and grinned.

"Hey, Mattie." Alfred whispered to his brother, "I think we should probably get outta here..."

His brother, who had been staring at some Russian a few tables down, glanced over at him questioningly, but followed him out of the lunch room. A few moments later, they heard a girl scream, and looked back to see that a war had started. A food war. Or fight, whatever.

It was actually pretty funny, how everyone had reacted so quickly.

As Alfred and Matthew were walking down the hallway, the student counsel president rushed passed them. He paused, backtracking, and looked at them.

"Is there a food fight in there?"

The two nodded.

"Right, thanks." And with that, he took off. Alfred and Matthew shared a look, before shrugging and continuing down the hall.

_Now let's just hope the soap dispensers aren't on fire-I've gotta pee._ Alfred thought, parting ways with his brother. Never a boring day at this school.

* * *

**A/N: Highschool AU, I think this is called.**

**Based off of a story my sisters told me about their highschool experiences. xD**

**Sorry for not updating! Between school work, Latin, Estonian, and Welsh, I've been kind of busy...xDD**

**'** who had been staring at some Russian a few tables down**' Yes, once again, the hinted pairing. Because I still feel bad for ruining that!**


	171. SM?

"Ok, America, what are you grinning about over there?" Germany sighed, pausing in the middle of his speech. America giggled a bit (Like a schoolgirl, I might add).

"Oh, well, well, Italy was telling me how he and Poland were playing some online RPG, and how they were doing SM's all night." America replied, smiling 'innocently'. Francis grinned and flashed him a thumbs up, while Germany choked on air.

"Wh-what!"

"Yeah, that's what he said, word for word. They were doing 'SM's all night." America was trying to hold back laughter at the shocked and disturbed faces all around the room. For some reason, England wasn't among the shocked or disturbed faces. He looked almost amused, actually.

_Creeper._

"Like, what's wrong with staying up late, doing Shadow Missions on an online RPG?" Poland asked, crossing his arms. It took a minute for that to sink in, and Germany blushed slightly, coughing.

"W-well! Let's get on with the meeting!"

* * *

**A/N: More commonly known as 'S&M', I think? -cough-**

**So, SM stands for Shadow Mission. In my little group (Which is only family, actually...well, just with my cousins, actually) I am Poland, and my female cousin is Italy. We were about to do some shadow missions(Just now), and she was all like, 'Italy and Poland doing SM'. Well, I laughed, but I don't think she knew what I was laughing at...THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU, JAMIE OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME WAS~! :3**

**Francis was just being Francis. Let's say he's being weird?**


	172. Father's Day

"Hey, Iggy!" America whispered, poking England's cheek. "Iggggggggggyyy!"

"What?"

"Happy father's day!" He grinned, handing him a bouquet of roses. England stared at them.

"Isn't this something you would give your _mother_ on _mother's day_?" He asked. America shrugged.

"Y'like roses, dontcha?"

"No way, they remind me too much of Francis." England growled, but put them in a vase anyway. America grinned.

"By the way, Canada said he would stop by today, but he probably won't. Went to go visit France first, so he may be spending the rest of the day hiding from him."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Father's day? Iggy loves roses~**

**Or so I hear.**


	173. Leader

"Ennnnnglaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!"

"What? Can't there be a single chapter where there is only _one_ of us in it?"

"That's beside the point-look at this!" America exclaimed, shoving a poster in England's face.

"It's the poster for the movie, what about it?"

"You see how everyone is wearing one color right? Like, China's orange, and France's pink, right?"

"Yes."

"And-and! The power rangers are alot like that too! Y'know?"

"I like to pretend I don't, but continue."

"And _you're_ wearing _red_!"

"...You're point?"

"Red is the leader's color!"

"...Hah?"

"The leader always wears red! This is so unfair!" America whined. England shook his head.

"I don't know why I bother talking to you."

* * *

**A/N: I've been thinking about it for a while, but, according to Momoko Akatsutsumi -Powerpuff Girls Z-, the leader is always red. Or...maybe that was someone else who said it...**

**Anyway, I thought about that line everytime I looked at England...that, and how the color just doesn't fit him somehow.**


	174. Barbecue

"Hey, hey guys!" America exclaimed from beside a grill, "Food's ready!"

He walked over to a table, carrying a tray. Everyone gathered around, piling food on their plates. England took one look at the food, and his eye twitched.

"...What is this?"

"Barbecue." America answered, grinning, "Don't tell me you've never heard of it."

"Oh, I've heard of it." England growled, "I just want to know why when _I_ burn something, nobody will come within twenty feet of it, but when _you_ burn something it's fine."

"There's a simple reason for that!" America told him, gesturing back to the nations eating, "Barbecue Sauce."

* * *

**A/N: I've been eating a lot of it recently, so it suddenly came to me. No, seriously, what's so good about burnt meat? -Hates barbecue sauce-**

**That, and the America = Ame, Ame = Rain, thing, but someone beat me to writing that one. xD**


	175. Random Dream

**Warning: **Misspelled words, OOC, etc.

Feel free to skip this chapter. I just thought it was funny and that I should share. :L

* * *

**ivy13114568:**

XD

um...

OH!

now i remmeber

ok, so..

i was italy

and

**12:26pmOtaku Kuzu:**

of course

xD

**12:26pmivy13114568:**

i got captured

by

**12:26pmOtaku Kuzu:**

once again, of course

**12:26pmivy13114568:**

the allies...

**12:26pmOtaku Kuzu:**

:LLL

**12:27pmivy13114568:**

i tried to fight america

but i failed

**12:27pmOtaku Kuzu:**

Italian spirit

**12:27pmivy13114568:**

then you

**12:27pmOtaku Kuzu:**

Poland?

**12:27pmivy13114568**:

came

yes

and then you fought russia

O-O

and i still tried to fight america

**12:28pmOtaku Kuzu:**

Did I, like, WIN?

:L

**12:28pmivy13114568:**

but china wasn't there aperently

...

**12:28pmOtaku Kuzu:**

He's good at fighting

and cooking

xD

I'm so making this into a fanfic

xD

**12:28pmivy13114568:**

while you were fighting russia and i tried to fight america

well

lets just say

...

america won

**12:29pmOtaku Kuzu:**

xDD

**12:29pmivy13114568:**

;-;

**12:29pmOtaku Kuzu:**

Did Russia and I, like, disappear or something?

**12:29pmivy13114568**:

anyways

**12:29pmOtaku Kuzu:**

xD

**12:29pmivy13114568:**

russia

had his

pipe

and

hit you in the face

i layed there on the flooor

**12:30pmOtaku Kuzu:**

: o

MY BEAUTIFUL FACE

**12:30pmivy13114568:**

then germany shot russia

O-O

(germany came out of nowhere)

**12:30pmOtaku Kuzu:**

: o

**12:30pmivy13114568:**

russia dissapeered

then you

ran over to me...

but then iggy!

hit you

**12:31pmOtaku Kuzu:**

Gah!

He never liked me

**12:31pmivy13114568:**

but the thing that was weird

germany came to me

and then

**12:31pmOtaku Kuzu:**

Cause I'm, like, more of a gentleman than he is!

**12:31pmivy13114568:**

he pulled out a pheonix feather and revived meh

XD

**12:31pmOtaku Kuzu:**

xDDD

**12:32pmivy13114568:**

mabi

XD

anyway

i got up

and tackled iggy

**12:32pmOtaku Kuzu:**

xD

**12:32pmivy13114568:**

and you ran

**12:32pmOtaku Kuzu:**

but you're, like, terrified of iggy

**12:32pmivy13114568:**

into the kitchen

idk MY DREAM

O_O

**12:32pmOtaku Kuzu:**

The best place to get weapons

**12:33pmivy13114568:**

and china was there

**12:33pmOtaku Kuzu:**

o'course

makes sense

**12:33pmivy13114568:**

and you got scared

**12:33pmOtaku Kuzu:**

xD

**12:33pmivy13114568:**

and then

iggy was on the grouned

ground

BLOOD

and i had boold-stained hands

**12:34pmOtaku Kuzu:**

O.O

IGGY

**12:34pmivy13114568:**

italy is scary now

O-O

**12:34pmOtaku Kuzu:**

FELI, WHAT DID YOU DO!

xD

**12:34pmivy13114568:**

then i went into the kitchen

and said

to you

HAHAHA i told you iggy shall perish by my hands as you stared back at him

O-O

**12:35pmOtaku Kuzu:**

O.o

Feli...

You're no better than Russia, now

**12:35pmivy13114568:**

then china

hit me in the back of the head with the pot

then i saw you fighting him but then

china won

;-;

*long dream*

japan came out of nowhere

**12:36pmOtaku Kuzu:**

: o

Singing 'Wagai wa Suisu"?

**12:37pmivy13114568:**

and hit china

china layed there on the floor

**12:37pmOtaku Kuzu:**

oh

**12:37pmivy13114568:**

RANDOM MABI AGAIN

japan revived us

then i ran after america

who he and france were the only ones left

**12:38pmOtaku Kuzu:**

What's with you and America?

xDD

**12:38pmivy13114568:**

and france went to hide

idk

germany dissapeared...

and you did to

so did japan

: o

so i was alone with

america and france who was still hiding

i told america

**12:39pmOtaku Kuzu:**

I FEEL A CRACK PAIRING COMING ON~~~

**12:39pmivy13114568:**

i was gonna do the same to him as i did to iggy

**12:39pmOtaku Kuzu:**

PFFFFFFFFFFFT

-chokes on air-

**12:40pmivy13114568:**

and america looked at iggy

and screamed

**12:40pmOtaku Kuzu:**

xDDDD

like a little girl

brb

**12:40pmivy13114568:**

and then ran toward iggy

got sumthin out of his pocket

looked at me

and

ran at me with a knife

i thought it was gonna be a gun

O-O

but it was a knife...

he ran at me

and i got my flag

and said i'm sorry aperintly

i lost all my courage

O-O

and then america stabbed meh

and i felt cold

while i had the knife in my stomach

i ran still

at him

and punched him

then he was about to punch me when

i woke up...

;-;

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so. This was a chat between my cousin, known as Jamie, I think, and I. She was telling me about this Hetalia dream she had the other night. xD**

**"Random Mabi" = On Mabinogi, there are things called Phoenix Feathers. If a player dies, another player can revive that one by using a Phoenix feather.**

**"**HAHAHA i told you iggy shall perish by my hands as you stared back at him**" = Jamie and I were playing Mabi, and Jamie, being Italy, told me -at that time I was England- that I would perish at her hand. -England, that is-**

**"**Cause I'm, like, more of a gentleman than he is!**" Fanfic idea is all this is. If someone wants to take this and make it into a fanfic, go ahead! :L**

**If not, I'm gonna make it into one of the chapters.**

**So, I just randomly wanted to post this. At first I was going to change it to be a fanfic, but this is easier. -and I don't understand some of the things she's saying-**

**I left the spelling the same, so any mispelled words is because we were both typing quickly.**

**Ivy-bunch of numbers- is Jamie, and I'm Otaku Kuzu. :3**

**And yes, the commentary _was_ necessary. xD**


	176. Pi

"So, you're bad at math?" Canada asked, staring down at his brother, who was slumped over his desk.

"Yeaaaaaah." He whined, "Mattie, ya gotta help me!"

"I don't _have to_ do anything." Canada replied, "But tell me what you're having trouble with and I'll try to help."

"Ok, so! I'm fine with adding and subtracting! Even multiplication and division!" America exclaimed, "BUT! It's Pi that gets to me."

"...How so?" Canada asked, confused.

"For one: Pi r squared!"

"...What about it?"

"Pies are round, Mattie! _ROUND_!"

"...Right..." _Isn't that an over-used joke?_

"Besides, it's hard to concentrate on Pi, 'cause it always makes me hungry."

"...And _how_ exactly have you survived for so long?"

* * *

**A/N: "**_**Isn't that an over-used joke? Knowing America, he might not be joking."**_

**I decided to type 'squared' instead of putting a '2' there.**

**"How can they say that pi r-squared****, when I know that pie is ROUND!" - Kurata Sana, Kodocha.**

**On a lighter note: World Ondo! :L**

**I keep listening to it nonstop. America sounds like he's having so much fun. xD**


	177. Spoon

"Like, Liet! Look what I've got!" Poland exclaimed, running over to Lithuania. Lithuania turned to his friend.

"What is it?"

Poland shoved an object in Lithuania's face, far too close for comfort. "Isn't it, like, _soooo_ cute?"

"It's...a spoon?"

"Not _any_ spoon! Look, it looks like a monkey's FACE. Isn't it cute?"

"Uh...sure."

"Gosh, don't be so enthusiastic." Poland muttered, pouting, "Russia gave it to me, y'know. Said something about patching things up between us. Y'think he'll want me to make something for him?"

"Hm...I don't know, actually. He doesn't seem to-"

"I know! He needs some mittens to go with that totally cute scarf of his!" Poland decided, grinning, "What color? I think pink would be _soo_ cute on him! What do you think, Liet?"

Lithuania was grinning to himself, trying not to laugh at the image of _Russia_ wearing _pink_. "Well, he likes sunflowers..."

"So pink with yellow flower patterns! You're awesome, Liet!" Poland hugged Lithuania with one arm, before bouncing off. "And tell Russia I said 'thanks'!"

"Uh, sure..." _What just happened...?_

* * *

**A/N: Russia wearing pink mittens? xD -I saw him wearing a pink scarf. Has it always been pink? I thought it was white...-**

**"**Lithuania, Poland, Russia, and something involving a spoon and a monkey!**" I know I probably let you down, but I spent a long time thinking about this and I couldn't come up with anything. So I didn't think and just typed. :3**

**Oh, and feel free to tell me when someone is out of character. Though if I know someone is out of character, I'll probably post it down here...**


	178. Wedding

"So, you and Bocchan are really getting married?" Prussia asked. Hungary smiled at him.

"Not even your attempts at stalling it would work." She replied, straightening the flower in her hair, "Right after I kicked you out last time, he proposed."

"I see. Well, he's a girly-boy, and you're a manish-woman. I guess it works out in the end! Kesesesese..."

"What are you here for, Gilbert?"

"What, I can't be here for the wedding?"

"I don't think 'Bocchan' would like that." She replied, grinning. "After all, _I'm_ not going to be the one wearing the dress."

Prussia laughed. "In which case, I just might stick around anyway."

* * *

**A/N: Bocchan = Young Master, I think.**

**I heard Prussia call him that in episode 13 -World Series- and the subs said 'brat', but if I remember correctly, that's what it means -points up-. Still, brat's good too. :D**

**I have no idea how marriages went way back then -heck, I dunno how they go **_**now**_**-, so I just randomly typed this. I hate doing research, you see. But I do it occasionally. When I **_**have**_** to.**


	179. Green

"Psst! Iggy!" America not-really-whispered, trying to get the Island Nation's attention.

"What do you want, America?"

"Why do they all have green eyes?"

"...What?"

America pointed at every nation that had green eyes. "There are so many of them! Plus you!"

"How should I know?"

"Because you have green eyes, too!" America pouted, "It took me forever to be able to tell the difference between all of them! I thought Switzerland was Poland for a few years!"

England didn't reply, staring at whoever was giving a speech, trying his hardest to ignore his 'brother'...

"Maybe they're all _aliens_."

"Where do you come up with these ridiculous ideas?" And failing.

"Well, you know that one show, Teen Titans?"

"No."

"The alien girl has eyes that glow green!"

"So that would make _me_ an alien as well?"

"Yes!" He paused, scooting his chair away, "Don't come near me!"

England sighed, turning his attention back to the person speaking. _Ignore, ignore, ignore..._

"I'm hungry now. Let's get some pie later, 'k Iggy?"

He groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, oh! Now would be a good time to put the disclaimer?**

**I don't own Hetalia or Teen Titans!**

**So I'm guessing 'France's Failures' wasn't liked? xD**

**Sorry about that. Guess I'm just not good with writing France.**


	180. Mirrors and Weight

"Ok, you've been in there for _way too long_, America!" Canada yelled, pounding on the bathroom door, "C'mon, I gotta go! Honestly, a giant house and only _one_ bathroom! What were you thinking, eh!"

The door slowly opened, a gloomy and shirtless America slowly walking out.

"Ah...America? You ok...?"

"I'M FAAAAAT!" America cried, tackling his brother in a hug. Canada blinked, confused.

"Um...no you're not...?"

"DON'T LIE!"

"Ok, can you let go of me now?"

As soon as America released him, Canada dashed into the bathroom.

...

"So, you were in there, staring at yourself in the mirror the whole time, I take it?" Canada asked, sipping some lemonade.

"No! What do you think I am? A _girl_-AH, SPIDER!" America shrieked, curling up in his chair.

"No, of _course_ I don't, darling brother of mine." Canada sighed, rolling his eyes and flicking the spider away. America pouted.

"No, I was weighing myself too."

"Then where was the scale?"

"...out the window, in the backyard." America mumbled, "And probably broken."

Pause.

"Think I should go on a diet?"

"You are such a girl."

* * *

**A/N: Not that there's anything wrong with that. Being a girl, I mean. And not all girls are obsessed with weight and terrified of spiders.**

**Oh, oh! So I recently noticed that on my list of requests -Because I write them down so I can look back at them later-, I noticed that one of them is 'poster'. Can you accept 'leader' as 'poster'? Please...?**

**Oh, and sorry about Canada. Whenever he's in a chapter with America I tend to make him a bit like England, I think. Ok, maybe a little more than a _bit_...**


	181. Party Hat

"Hey France!" America exclaimed, carefully placing something on his head. France twitched.

"What is this?"

"It's a party hat! No party is a party until everyone's wearing party hats!"

"Correction: No party is a party until there's a fight." A voice that sounded oddly like England's floated over from somewhere. America looked around curiously, before shrugging and turning back to France with a grin.

"It's awesome, isn't it!"

"Right. Of course it is." France mumbled. America flashed him a thumbsup, yelled something, and went to go find another victim to but a hat on. When America was gone, France removed the hat and threw it in the trash, whistling innocently as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N: You know, that whistling people do when they're trying to pretend they didn't do anything wrong.**

**By the way, this, along with Barbecue, is sort of a 'July 4th Birthday party' type thing. Y'know? Cause it's gettin' close n'all.**

**Oh. And...by 'Walkman' what do you mean? I'm instantly reminded of a certain cellphone, but that's probably not what you're talking about...?**

**"**No party is a party until there's a fight**" - I was walking with a few friends down to a party at another friend's house, and I said this as I was passing a friend's family member who was also going to a party, and she turned to look at me and said,**

**"**I hope not!" **Or something along those lines. It was funny. :3**


	182. Happy Birthday, America

America blinked down at his guest, surprised to see him there.

"Uh. Hey, Iggy, what's up?" He asked.

"Um...Happy Birthday, you idiot. I have...You...I mean...here!" England pushed a bag into America's hands, crossing his arms and looking away.

America cautiously reached into the bag, pulling out a carton of ice cream. "Whirled Peace?"

"Well...it's supposed to be a joke. Because you're all about world peace, and all of that. And you like ice cream, so..."

America blinked.

"Whatever! That's all I'm here for! And it's not like I gave you a present because I wanted to-everyone was just giving me a hard time about it, is all! So I'm leaving! Bye!" He turned on his heel, marching away.

America just continued to blink.

"Something wrong, _Amerique_?" France asked. America noticed that he wasn't wearing his party hat, but didn't really care.

"Nah. Nothing. C'mon, let's party!"

* * *

**A/N: It was supposed to be some sort of heart-warming, family-ish thing with Tsundere!Iggy on the side. And I can't remember if Whirled Peace is good, but it has chocolate in it. That counts for something, right?**

**I had been planning this for a while now, and when it came right down to it, I had no idea how to start or end it. So it ended up like this. Aw, Iggy's acting all shy and awkward and stuff~**

**Anyway. Last call for anyone who wants to make a fic about Poland showing England he can be a 'gentleman'. Anyone? Anyone? :3**

**-Also, Happy Thoughts Museum? What? Oh, please dub it well, Funi...-**


	183. Word Game

"Hey, hey! I have a game for us to play!" America exclaimed, "A word game!"

"Oh, great."

"Thanks for showing enthusiasm, Romano! Now, what starts with 'P' and ends with 'orn'?"

"Porn!" France shouted.

"Popcorn!" America corrected, "Next! What starts with 'F' and ends with 'uck'?"

"Fu-"

"Firetruck." England stated, cutting Francis off. The grin faded.

"Aw, you got that one."

"Hm...For some reason I was going to say 'function', even though that doesn't end with 'uck'." France said.

"Ok, now we have to find a new game to play!"

* * *

**A/N: Jamie played this game with us.**

**Oh by the way, the previous chapter was the one for 4th of July. -Nezumi is curious, why does everyone spell it 'pervious'? And 'how does it look like?'? What's with that? Sounds strange, but I see it everywhere...-**

**Sorry about not doing any requests. But if you want, continue to make some and I'll try to continue with them quickly.**

**And, no! I forgot about it...So sad...when was it again? All I know is that I missed it. -Canada's birthday- **


	184. Fireworks

"C'mon, there are some good seats over here!" America exclaimed, pulling Canada along behind him.

"Al, the fireworks are the same every year. Don't you get tired of it?"

"What? No way! They're so awesome!" He suddenly stopped, and sat on the ground, pulling Canada along with him.

"Remind me why I have to come to your party when you forgot about mine?"

"What was that? Couldn't hear you over the fireworks."

"They haven't started yet, Al."

America crossed his arms, "You should come because I'm awesome."

"Well, I'm already here. Guess I'll stay a while, eh?"

"Great! And an hour after this is the next state's fireworks show, so we're going there next!"

"Um...can we get there in under an hour?"

"Yep. Italy taught me how to drive."

* * *

**A/N: Eep. I meant to upload this sooner, but I completely forgot about it...**


	185. Battleship

"America, America~!" Korea called, rushing up to him after a world meeting. America turned away from staring at England talking to nothing to grin at him.

"Yo, what's up? What can the hero help ya with today?"

"My brother sunk my battleship, but hyung doesn't seem to care! Make him care, America!" He whined. America thought about it for a millisecond, before giving him a thumbs-up.

"No problem!"

...

"Chiiina~!"

"Hyuuung~!"

"What is it _now_, aru?"

"North Korea sunk South Korea's battleship!" America told him.

"...What do you want me to do about it?" China asked.

"Punish him!...Somehow!" Korea exclaimed. China sighed.

"Why are you getting so upset about it, aru? It was just a game."

* * *

**A/N: A game I've never played before. Hopefully this didn't offend anyone somehow. Anyway, I saw this on the news a while back, and then I saw America get involved, and this is sort of the Hetalia version that popped into my mind. I haven't seen anything about this lately-has it all been cleared up, or something?**

**Still wondering if I'm using the right word when I say 'hyung'...**


	186. Back

"So, about that new Zelda game..."

America grinned, "Looks awesome, Japan! Can't wait to play it!"

"Oh, really? It seemed that a lot of your people didn't seem to like how it looks."

"Oh, well, you know how my people are. They..." He trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Japan raised an eyebrow.

"America-san...?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just my back again. It's all...stiff..." He turned his upper body as far around as he could. Japan jumped, a slightly disgusted look on his face, when he heard a sickening '_crack_'. "Ah~ Much better. Now, as I was saying..."

* * *

**A/N: -America has a bad back-**

**-Cause he works outside a lot-**

**-Farming and taking care of livestock-**

**I bet. xD**


	187. Jar

It was a peaceful day in the meeting room.

And then America showed up.

"Someone!" He shouted, bursting into the room, waving his arm around wildly, "Somebody help!"

"What is it this time?" Francis asked, "Is Belarus chasing you again?"

"No! Look!" He held up his hand, which was trapped in a jar. There was silence.

"I say we smash it." England said, grinning, as he held up a hammer.

"The jar, or my hand!"

"Hey, y'know, I heard something I thought was pretty funny. Can't remember where I heard it though," Belgium started, "Something about how people used to catch monkeys."

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"Quiet America, we're making fun of you right now." France told him, turning back to the others.

* * *

**A/N: Someone requested Belgium? Don't worry, this isn't the chapter. xD**

**Should be in the next chapter~ maybe.**

**By the way, does anyone know how many chapters can be in one 'story'? Seeing as I have almost 200 now...**


	188. Pancakes? Waffles?

"Waffles!"

"Pancakes!"

America stared on from the doorway, shocked that the yelling had begun before he had gotten there.

Canada and Belgium were standing, glaring and yelling at each other from across the table. Prussia jumped up, "I agree with Mattie! Pancakes are awesome. Almost as awesome as I am!"

"Yes, pancakes are very..." Russia started, but trailed off. He started giving off that creepy aura again.

_He must really like pancakes_, America thought.

"I have to say that waffles are better." Germany said. Hungary and Austria agreed.

"_Bruder_, you've betrayed me!"

Soon everyone was taking sides, Belgium's or Canada's. But the whole argument had given America a good idea.

"Do you like Waffles?" He suddenly sang.

"Yeah, we like waffles!" Belgium's team, aside from Germany and Austria, replied.

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah, we like pancakes!" Canada's team, this time.

"Do you like French toast?" Silence. "Well, that was fun. Ok! Time to start the meeting!"

* * *

**A/N: **_**Bruder**_** = Brother.**


	189. News

"Amérique, why the long face?" France asked. America continued to pout, crossing his arms.

"It's not fair." He mumbled.

"What's not fair?" England asked, taking a bite of his -_DELICIOUS!-_ scone. America sighed.

"It's just not fair! French scientist 'cracked the code' of some painting, by some guy who's dead by now, Italian's found a unicorn," England choked on his scone, "And all I have are Cuban and Russian spies! It's not faaaaaaaair!"

"Yes, not fair at all. Tell big brother more about this unicorn." England said, scooting his chair closer to America. America made a disgusted face.

"Just some deformed deer." He replied, waving it off.

"That's what they _all_ say. Wait until they learn the truth." England mumbled, followed by a creepy laugh.

"I mean, I'm the United States of America! The Hero! I should be doing all of this awesome stuff, not you guys! Unbelievable."

"You know what I find unbelievable?"

"What?"

"That you watch the news."

* * *

**A/N: England may be OOC in this and the other chapter. Oh well.**

**Ah, I meant to say! If there's anything in these chapters that you don't understand, feel free to ask. I know that I say confusing stuff, and FF taking all of the line-breaks off of the chapters doesn't help any...**

**On another note, England's Marshmallow Song is creepy. xD**


	190. No Thank You

"America, I'm here to give you those papers you asked for!" England called, walking into the younger Nation's house. No response.

He walked further into the house, towards his younger brother's room. As he got closer, he could hear faint music, steadily growing louder the closer he got. The song horrified him.

_Soulja boy off in this hoe_

_Watch me crank it_

_Watch me roll_

_Watch me crank that soulja boy_

_Then super man that hoe_

He opened the American's door, watching as he did some sort of...dance? Honestly, he wasn't be too sure _what_ that was.

_Aim to fresh up in this bitch_

_Watch me shuffle_

_Watch me jig_

_Watch me crank my shoulder work_

_Super man that bitch_

"What in the world are you listening to?" England asked as the song ended. America turned to him.

"Oh! Hiya, Iggy!"

"Here are those...papers you wanted..." England stared in shock when he noticed Canada standing there awkwardly. "Er...sorry to interrupt you two..."

"Nah, it's no problem! Here, c'mon in! I'll teach you the dance!" America offered/ordered, dragging the shorter nation into the room.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno why, but the thought of America doing that weird...Soulja Boy dance made me laugh. xD**

**I hate this song, but when it came on last night in the car, I suddenly had this image of America dancing to it. xD**

**Music: Crank Dat - Soulja Boy.**

**

* * *

**

"Arizona! I heard that some of your mountains caught fire! Are you alright?" America asked. Arizona turned to him, her short hair burnt and dry, and dark rings under her eyes.

"Do I _look_ ok to you?" She growled. He backed away slowly.

"Eheheh...I'll just leave now. I'll be back to check on you later!" He replied, running out of the room.


	191. Finnish

"Ah. America! I need you're help with something!" Finland called, walking over to America.

"Antakaa minun olla rauhassa!" America, who was on his computer, shouted back, not turning around. Finland stopped.

"Wh-what?" He asked, reaching out a hand to place on the American's shoulder.

"Älkää koskeko! Kutsun poliisin!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'll just be going now..." Finland backed away slowly.

"Poliisi!"

Finland yelped and ran out of the room.

America turned around at the sound of the door slamming. "Huh? Was someone here? Whatever. Can't wait to see how impressed everyone'll be when they find out that I've learned Finnish!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Antakaa minun olla rauhassa! = Leave me alone!**

**Älkää koskeko! = Don't touch!**

**Kutsun poliisin! = I'll call the police!**

**Poliisi! = Police!**

**If any of these are wrong, please tell me, because I'm learning Finnish from the website I found these on.**

**Let's just say...there are police officers near where they are? That's the only way this would make sense. xD**


	192. Prussia's Nightmare

Prussia stood in his house, suddenly alone. Wasn't he just picking on Austria?

He saw someone walking towards him-someone with blonde hair. "West!"

Germany was mumbling something, but Prussia couldn't tell what it was. As the German came closer, he finally heard what he was trying to say:

"Your time is up."

"What?"

"Die. NOW!"

Prussia took off running, not looking back. _Ah, this is so un-awesome! Ore-sama, running from my __**younger**__ brother!_

Suddenly, he heard someone humming some song, and turned to see Italy wearing red lipstick and a pink dress, skipping hand-in-hand with some girl, both of them singing,

"We are going to kill you, lalalalalaa~!"

Disturbed by the sight of Italy in a dress, Prussia took off in a different direction. The two followed him, still singing.

Eventually he made his way to an abandoned-looking house. Looking behind him to make sure he had finally lost Italy, that girl, and his brother, he leaned against a tree, sighing in relief.

Hearing a footsteps approaching, Prussia looked up to see three of Germany walking towards him.

"Your time is up. DIE NOW!"

...

Prussia sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He groaned, clutching the back of his head that was suddenly hurting, feeling a lump. What was that all about...?

"Freakin' weird dream..." He mumbled to himself, laying back down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. _I'm too awesome to be having nightmares!_

* * *

**A/N: Based off of a nightmare that my cousin's friend had.**

**My cousin asked for me to make it into a fanfic, so I did. :3**

**Her friend is Prussia, their friend is Germany, and my cousin was skipping hand-in-hand with a crossdressing Italy. Not the first time something like that has happened in a dream, oddly enough. O.o**

**The only thing I added was the part at the end...**

**and Prussia's thoughts. xD**


	193. Aw

"Hey, hey! Hey, guys, didja like my speech?" America asked excitedly.

"Well, I'd like to think that I'd be much better at it, as 'wan' would sound much better than 'woof'," Japan replied, "But yes, it was a good speech."

"And you almost sounded smart for a few minutes there, too~!" Russia added.

"I liked the plan better when I was just his 'backup'." France said, pouting.

"I agree, for once." England then paused, "And what was that about releasing sexual tension?"

"Nevermind that."

"By the way, is it just me or can no one understand what Poland is saying?" China asked.

Silence.

"But you've gotta admit, I've got an awesome bark!" America exclaimed.

"If anything, you're going to end up more hated than before." Russia stated, "However, my fans still seem to love me, even with my strangely deep voice."

"Ve~ That's because he's a great voice actor, that Jerry Je-wait, will I not say 've' ever again? And does Doitsu-I mean Germany-_not_ want to kiss me?"

"Does it matter? You both do later on in the series anyway." Prussia said, "And darn it, I doubt they have my voice yet. Hey, who's going to be Canada and Romano?"

"Ve, probably me and America~"

"..."

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I have to admit, that was an awesome bark. That, and that I was kind of disappointed that Ame-kun didn't have the accent I thought he would.**

**...but if I listed all of my complaints about the English dub, it would make this chapter a lot longer than any of the others. Maybe even over 2,000 words. -.-**

**Still, I'll give it a shot. But..."flying mint bunny"? I thought...well, as strange as this may seem, I thought it was a dragon. Seriously, anyone who has watched 07 Ghost would understand where I got that, right?**

**And don't worry, it's not the end of this. I'm still going to continue writing these oneshots. xD**

**...I think they **_**chose**_** to make it TV-MA. And...Captain Hook? Tinkerbell...?**

**And just when I was starting to accept Ame-kun again, they had to ruin it for me and make me hate him again. xD**

**The kiss I was talking about was the one where Germany kisses Italy on both cheeks, by the way. In case I confused someone.**

**I love how Iggy's reading porn at the world meeting. x]**

**And can someone tell me what Scott Freeman has voice acted in? His voice sounds so familiar from somewhere...**


	194. Canadian, Please

_The Brits have got the monarchy,_

_the US has the money,_

_but I know that you wanna be Canadian~_

_The French have got their wine and cheese,_

_koalas chill with the Aussies,_

_but I know that you wanna be Canadian~_

"Yo Mattie, wassup?" Alfred asked, answering the phone.

"Al..." Canada whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Russia's over here demanding vodka. Prussia's at the front door demanding pancakes. And Poland is giving Lithuania and Latvia makeovers upstairs. Help!"

"Eh? But I'm eating dinner."

"...Again?"

"Huh?"

"The last time I called you, an hour ago, you were 'eating dinner'. You're gonna get fat."

"...I'll be right there, Mattie!"

A sigh. "Please hurry. It's only a matter of time before Russia realizes that I don't have any vodka."

America hung up the phone, and continued to eat the cheeseburgers he had bought himself.

"Hm...I like that song." He decided, reminding himself to find the full version of it later, before leaving for...that place above him.

* * *

**A/N: Dedicated to Jamie/PoisenIvy/Iskull53. Because all she gave me was Canada and his awesome Canadian Please song...that I don't know who it's by.**

**As usual, thank you all for your awesome reviews! :L**

**"That place above him" = Canada.**


	195. Team Switzerland

"Brother, look what I've got!" Liechtenstein called, walking over to Switzerland. She held up a bracelet that had the words "Team Switzerland" on it.

Switzerland looked from the bracelet to his innocently smiling sister, and then back.

"It's...erm...nice?"

"Isn't it? I saw it and it reminded me of big brother, so I bought it."

"...Exactly what store did you buy that from?"

"Oh, some shop called 'Hot Topic'."

"When did you have time to go there?"

"Well, I asked Mr England to teach me how to sew, and he replied that he needed to go to a store to get...something." She replied, "And so we went to a mall. Well, on our way to our destination, he spotted Hot Topic and he seemed really excited, so..."

Pause.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No. If anything, I'm angry with America."

* * *

**A/N: Because 'Team Switzerland', the way I see it, seems to be a Edward/Jacob, Jacob/Edward pairing. -Snickers- Or "how Team Edward and Team Jacob get along".**

**Don't ask me why they were shopping for...something...in the mall. -does not sew-**

**Ok, soooooooooooooooooooooooo starting later this week I will become very busy, and if you thought that the updates were slow now...**

**Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading this story~**

**I'm saying this now, because I probably won't have time to say it later~**

**Bye everyone~**

**By the way, birthdays are awesome. $45~~~! x]**


	196. Pimple

America stared at the hand-held mirror, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Canada asked, trying to find something wrong with the other's reflection. America pouted, pointing at a small red dot on his forehead.

"I've got a pimple!" He whined. Canada sighed.

"It's probably all of that junk-food you eat...or something."

"No way! Impossible!"

"Hey, I thought your country was the one that did that research."

America sat there for a minute, staring into space, before slamming his head against the table he sat at. He jumped back up almost immediately, holding his forehead.

"Owowowowowowowowow!"

"Yeah, you probably don't want to do that." Canada told him, trying to hold back a laugh. America glared at him.

"I'll get you for this!"

"I didn't do anything..."

* * *

**A/N: It really hurts. I forgot that I had one on my forehead and...ow...**


	197. Genderbending and Hot Topic

"Isn't this skirt, like, totally cute?" America asked, holding it up in front of England.

"Isn't it a bit short?" She asked. America stuck her tongue out.

"You could, like, wear something under it."

"Clothing, perhaps?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Annie! It's cute!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

America started ranting about something, but England ignored her in favour of counting how many times she said the word 'like'.

"But seriously, do you not see anything you like?"

"Twenty-eight."

"...huh?"

"Oh, nothing." England looked around, "And no, I don't see anything I like."

"Lame~! And I brought you to Hot Topic, too!"

"There was a Hot Topic closer to your house with more interesting things, not..._Justin Bieber_ and _Miley Cyrus_!" She replied.

"Oi, there's nothing wrong with either of those!" America exclaimed, grabbing England by the wrist and dragging her out of the store. "Let's go somewhere else!"

England sighed, wondering how she had gotten into this mess.

* * *

**A/N: I finally thought of a better chapter for that 'genderbent' request. :D**

**Nothing against Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, or any of their fans.**

**And I do sometimes count how many times a person says 'like'. It's kind of funny.**

**And for some reason, I use the name 'Annie' or 'Annabel' for Fem!England. Dunno why, though.**


	198. World War III

"This is getting annoying." England growled, crossing his arms.

"This story?" France asked.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about." England replied, voicing the audience's thoughts, "I'm talking about America not paying back what he owes."

"Yes, that _is_ getting pretty annoying, aru." China agreed, frowning.

"_Oui_. I say we gang up on him and _force_ him to pay us back."

"Wasn't that supposed to be Russia's line?"

"I think he already left to find America."

"Ve~ Why is everyone so upset about America not paying them back?" Italy asked, "He'll pay it all back soon, I bet~!"

"Or we could use nuclear weapons to threaten him into paying us now."

"World War III, anyone?"

"I doubt anyone would be on America's side."

"What about my darling Mathieu?"

"Who?"

"Canada."

"Ve~ We should start planning soon then, ne?"

"But if we destroy Ame-kun, we wouldn't get the money." Japan objected. There was silence.

"We can enslave the Americans." Russia said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah! Russia! Did you get him?"

"No, he wasn't home."

"Maybe he went to Switzerland."

"I like the 'enslaving the Americans' plan. They would be serving us until America's debt is payed off!"

"I don't think this is such a good idea..."

"Think about it, Japan, you'd have someone who could costplay any character that you want!"

"...How many years would it take for them to repay their debt, ka na~?"

"So, everyone's in?" England asked.

"YES!" The nations cheered.

"I'M BACK FROM MY TRIP TO SWITZERLAND~!" America yelled, bursting into the meeting room. All of the nations stared at him, creepy expressions on their faces. "What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." France replied, smiling, "Take your seat so we can get started."

"...Ok then..."

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by the song "Who's Next?" by "Tom Lehrer" (I think).**

**Er...sort of. :3**

**I dunno if I spelled 'Mathieu' right. And, as someone once said (on DeviantArt) "Nobody is quite sure who America owes anymore."**

**(Almost to 200 chapters~)**


	199. Cowlick?

"A-and then there's Francis, that perverted...perverted...wha' was he?" A drunk England asked his drinking partner, America.

"Frog, I think!" America replied cheerfully.

"Right! Perverted, stupid, bloody..."

"Frog."

"S'wha' I said!"

"I love this game." America grinned.

"Yeah, wha'ever." England grumbled, "Know wha' I love?"

"Yeah?"

"No ya don't!"

"What do you love?" America asked, trying not to laugh.

"That weird...Nantucket thingy o' yours...I love tha' about yew." America blushed.

"What? Why?"

"Always reminded me o' a unicorn. S'horn, I mean."

America didn't know how to respond to that.

"I think you've had enough."

* * *

**A/N: -looks around-**

** Hola, mi amigos! Como esta usted~?  
**

** I have this bunch of hair that sticks up, and I sometimes braid it to make it look sorta like Nantucket, and people tell me that it look's like a unicorn's horn. -shrugs-**

** I think someone requested 'cowlick'? -not that I know what that is...to wiki!-**


	200. Beauty Marks and Scorpio

_Poke. Poke. Poke. Po-_

"Would you please stop that?" Austria asked in polite yet annoyed tone that only he and Japan can pull off.

"Heh, no way, Bocchan!" Prussia grinned, continuing to poke the other's face. He paused, staring at the Austrian for a moment. "That is one UGLY mole."

Austria stared at him in shock, trying to think of a response for that.

"It's not a _mole_!" A voice shouted, "It's a _beauty mark!_"

The two turned to see Hungary standing in the doorway, wielding her trusty frying pan. Prussia backed away from Austria a few steps, snickering.

"Beauty mark? How girly." Pause. "It fits."

Austria 'hmph'd, turning back to his piano. No one said anything for a few minutes.

"Scorpio is considered a "feminine", negative sign, by most modern astrologers." Prussia suddenly stated, "Or so says Wikipedia. I heard someone say that. I also heard that Scorpio is supposed to be the god of sex."

Austria hit the wrong key.

"And, y'know, that mole—sorry, _beauty mark—_of yours is—"

…...

Prussia groaned, opening his eyes.

"Finally awake, _bruder_?" He heard Germany's voice ask.

"Ja...what happened?"

"Hungary brought you here. Said something about you being annoying again."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 200! :D**

**Right, so. "Beauty Mark" and that thing about Scorpio went together like grape jelly and ham, so I just had to put them both together~**

**Also, I'm sick. One of the reasons I decided to update this again. xD**

**Oh, and I don't know about Capricorn, but Gemini(Hungary) is apparently a Masculine(Extroverted) sign. Or so said Wikipedia...**

**Sorry if I got their signs wrong. It's been a while...**

**And seriously, it's that tone of voice. Y'know, that one that Japan used when America asked him to watch a horror movie with him. That, "**Dame desu!**" voice. That, "**Kono baka-san ga!**" voice. xD**


	201. Burger King

"Iggy, let me sleep with you tonight! I'm scared!"

"Oh, what _now_?" England demanded, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes.

"I saw a really scary commercial...my place makes really scary things!" America whined, "Just let me sleep here for the night!"

"America, this is _your_ house! You have your _own_ bed—and Tony! Ask Tony to sleep with you."

"He's not here! He went back to his planet for a family reunion!"

"..." England sighed, "Fine, get in."

"Yaaay! Thanksies, Iggy!"

"If you ever say 'thanksies' again, I'll kill you."

**~A few hours later~**

England woke up to someone moving around beside him.

"Darn it, America, stop moving around..." He (_did not!_) whined.

"I'm not." America mumbled. England sat up, turning on the lamp on the bedside table. The both of them almost screamed at the third person who was in the bed with them—and it wasn't France.

"! I thought that sleeping with you would keep him away!" America shrieked, pointing a finger at the Burger King who was laying between them.

"You knew this would happen?"

"I told you! My place makes really scary things!"

* * *

**A/N: I was watching this show, one time, called Destination Truth, I think, and this group of people was walking towards this place, and when I first saw them, I thought that one of them was The Burger King. It scared me. xD**

**Anyway, this was inspired by a wonderful pic on dA -Hetalia related, of course. Ame-kun was there- where the Burger King looked so evil it was scary! A comment said 'now I'm afraid to go to bed', or something, and I was instantly reminded of those Burger King commercials. Y'know, where the guy would wake up and the King was next to him, holding a burger...xD  
**

**You guys should go look up 'Kanae' on dA. :D**

**...At least I think that was their name. Either way, I'll try to write the next chapter soon!**


	202. Scooby Doo

"Hey guys!" America shouted, bursting into the room. Canada, England, and France, the only people in the room, looked up at him.

"What's up, eh?" Canada asked. America ran into the room, slamming a piece of paper down on a now broken table.

"Fred Jones!"

Awkward silence.

"_Quoi_?"

"The leader and HERO of the team in Scooby Doo is Fred Jones!" America exclaimed, grinning.

"In what?"

"The cartoon, Scooby Doo!"

"Actually, since Shaggy and Scooby are the main characters, they're the—"

"And so, since I am Alfred F Jones, I am the leader! Let's assign you guys roles, too!" America exclaimed, a sharpie appearing in his hand. He scribbled the name 'Shaggy' on the paper. "So, who's Shaggy?"

"How about—"

"Mattie!" America decided, "Since you're always with that polar bear, and that polar bear will be Scooby!"

He wrote down the names.

"Ok, Velma. Who wants to be Velma?" Nobody said anything. "Japan it is!"

"Wait, why Japan?" England asked.

"'Cause they both are geeky and smart and wear glasses."

"Japan doesn't wear—"

"So, next is Daphne!"

"I'll be Daphne!" France exclaimed, raising his hand.

"Hm...I dunno..."

"Poland?" England suggested.

"Nah, Daphne's Irish, ain't she?"

"Isn't she." England corrected.

"I dunno, that's what I want to know!"

"Then let's go ask Ireland if he wants to be a girl."

"Hey, wait, weren't they wearing skirts—I mean kilts in that movie?" Canada asked.

"Yeah, and now that I think about it, it was about the Loch Ness Monster...So she's Scottish!" America grinned, "Since Scotland already wears skirts, he should have no problem being Daphne!"

"Or Poland." England suggested again.

"OK! I've decided! Daphne Blake is..." Pause. "Iggy!"

"_**WHAT!**_"

"Yeah!"

"Wait...does that mean...?" Canada started.

"I think so..." France replied.

"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!" America declared, rushing out of the room.

"...What was that all about?" England asked.

"I don't think you want to know."

* * *

**A/N: Kesesesese, has anyone seen the new series? x3**

**It's hilarious. Fred is such an idiot, and it seems to be centered around relationships rather than solving mysteries. Terra and I tried to figure out who would be who, so...**

**...Daphne _is_ Scottish, right? xD**

**Let's just say that Iggy's never seen the show.  
**


	203. Pangaea

"...And that's why we should all ignore the negative influence that is England. Questions?" America asked cheerfully, finishing his super-awesome speech. A hand raised. "I call on my friend, Germany!"

"We're not friends"

"Everyone's friends with the hero! 'Cept Russia and Negative Iggy."

"Right, so, what did that speech have to do with fixing relations between countries?"

"Obviously! If everyone ignores Negative Iggy over there, everyone will be much happier and more self-confident 'n' stuff." America grinned, giving everyone a thumbs-up. Because he has to do that at least five times a day.

"I don't think anyone needs to be anymore self-confident." Germany said, "Except for maybe Japan and Afganis-tan."

"Don't forget my dear Canada~!"

"Shut up, France."

"Whatever! He's such a depressing old man, he'll bring down our aura of happiness!" America exclaimed.

"Ame-kun, we don't _have_ an 'aura of happiness'. It's usually so tense between us nations."

"I'm getting tired of you calling me an old man!" England finally spoke up, "You're just as old as the rest of us!"

"Eh? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Whether you were populated at that time or not, you are still just as old as the rest of us!"

"I think England's finally snapped, aru."

"Alfred Wegener!"

Germany, who had been hitting his head against the table, sat up straight at the name.

"No, Jones." America corrected.

"I'm not talking about you, America. I'm talking about Alfred Wegener, the German scientist."

"Good man, that one." Germany said.

"The one who first thought up the continental drift!"

"Never heard of him." America yawned, bored already.

"A long, long time ago—"

"In a galaxy far away."

"—Supposedly all of the continents were one. Right?" Canada asked.

"Exactly."

"N. America was connected to Greenland and Europe, or Eurasia, or whatever S. America was connected to Australia and—"

"WAIT A SEC!" America yelled, "I have a brother or sister!"

"Well, I'm you're brother, eh..." Canada whispered.

"Like, 'cause there's a S. Italy and N. Italy, so does that mean I have a sibling?" America continued excitedly, ignoring Canada.

Pause.

"I was part of Europe?"

"What is now known as Europe, yes."

"Hahaha, y'know, it'd be seriously funny if Iggy was made up of part of me."

Another pause.

"I think I'm going to be sick." England mumbled, rushing out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: This is what happens when you mix a geographically-challenged person, Hetalia, and The Continental Drift. :D**

**You have Earth Science to thank for this. -_-**

**Man, I've been finished with this for days, but I could never find a good time to post it...You know, I never thought that 600 words would be hard to write...'till I had to write a paper with _at least_ that many...but ignore my problems and enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Soon to be introduced: S. America/Central America(?)  
**


	204. Fanfiction

**Warning: Overly used plot. What? No, it's not about the Revolutionary War!**

**

* * *

**

"England, Alfred~!" Hungary called, rushing over to the two, a laptop in her hands.

"What?" America asked, warily.

"What's with that tone?"

"Last time you showed up with a laptop, I found out that I was an uke."

"And Japan and I are still looking for your Romantic Seme. Anyway, that's not what I'm here for!" Hungary grinned, showing them the laptop, "I found a _lot_ of fan-fiction about you guys."

"_Wonderful_." England growled, glaring at Hungary.

"You guys should read some, maybe you'll find it funny!" She said, shoving the laptop into America's hands.

"Uh, sure..."

"And remember, you break it, you buy it. And if you delete any pictures off of there I'll know. Trust me." And with that, she was gone.

"Weird...oh well!" America grinned, looking through the fan-fiction summaries. England, curious, went over to look at it, too.

**~A few minutes later~**

"This is kinda creepy." America commented.

"Mm."

"There's a bunch here about the Revolutionary War. And it's all rated M. So weird."

"Mhm."

"What do you think about all of this?"

"I'm a seme in most of them. I couldn't be happier."

"Oh, hey, here's one about Colony!me." **-click-** "...Iggy, please tell me this never actually happened."

"This never actually happened."

"..."

* * *

**A/N: :D**

**I'll find another pairing to do this with. Maybe CanaRuss...**

**Don't ask me why I keep calling America 'Alfred'. I can't help it. It's mostly by accident.**

**Also, I tried to draw Arizona, if anyone's interested in seeing her! :D**

**If anyone wants to see it, I'll post the link in the next chapter.  
**

* * *

"Hey, I wonder what kinds of pictures she has on here..." America said.

"I wouldn't look if I were you." England told him.

"Ah, they can't be all ba—MY EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Iggy, what the heck!"

"What?"

America shoved the laptop in England's face.

"...I haven't seen _that_ outfit in a while..."


	205. Unicorn

Alfred stared at England, who was hunched over in his seat, facedown on the table, in confusion. _Passed out drunk again._

He sighed.

"Hey, Feli, Feli!" Alfred called. Poland and Italy walked over to him.

"Yeah?"

"Do I look like a unicorn to you guys?"

"..."

"What?"

"Ve! I can totally see it!" Italy exclaimed, pointing at Nantucket, "You _do_ look like a unicorn!"

"Will you all shut up? I'm dying over here." England whined, half-asleep. Poland stuck his tongue out at him.

"Like, it totally doesn't matter anyway. Unicorns, like, don't exist."

And after Poland said that, the doors flew open, and into the meeting room ran a unicorn. An angry-looking unicorn.

"Oi, is someone denying our existence in here?" He demanded in a voice that sounded like it would belong to a mafia boss. Or to Romano. Either way...

Everyone shook their head.

"Yeah, you better not be!" He trotted over to where England was slowly dying. "Good night, sweet honey." He whispered in the island nation's ear, before galloping out of the room, joining L and Charlie at Candy Mountain.

After a few minutes of silence passed, England sat up. "Why's it so quite? Did I miss something...?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, darn! I read it as 'unicorn', not 'unicycle'! =/**

**Oh well. Random enough for ya? :D**

"**Good night, sweet honey" = A line from an anime/manga called...Honey and Clover? I dunno, I didn't watch it, but my sisters showed me this scene with gangster unicorns who were swearing at this guy, and then they said that line to...whatever the girl's name was.**

**'**joining L and Charlie at Candy Mountain**' = There was this Death Note skit that I watched on youtube, in which a fangirl hacked into L's computer and there was audio from the Candy Mountain thing, and you know how L loves sweets (Well, DN fans know, anyway), so...**

**'Passed out drunk again' = A line from Rurouni Kenshin. Dunno if it was from the outtakes, or if it was an actual line, but whatever. :D**

**I'll try to think of something for that 'unicycle'. Oh, and ants terrify me.  
**


	206. Makeover pt 1

"Ok, Japan, we _totally_ have to do something about this." Poland stated, crossing his arms. Japan nodded in agreement.

"Indeed."

"Like, ask Hungary if she'll help. We'll need _all_ the help we can get."

"Right." Japan pulled out his cellphone, texting at superspeed. "She'll be right with us."

"But, you didn't even get a reply..."

"I think my message was convincing enough."

.

"Of course I'll help you give Switzerland a makeover!" Hungary exclaimed excitedly, "Where do we begin?"

* * *

**A/N: Part one of two. I'll write that second part sometime later. In the distant future...**

**I've just really wanted to write something about Poland giving somebody a 'makeover', and it was either going to be Austria, Germany, or Switzerland. Or England, but I already read a fanfic about that.**

**Once again, ants are terrifying. ;_;  
**


	207. Makeover pt 2

"Gay or European," America sung under his breath, "So many shades of gray—Hey Mattie! Do you know what's up with Switzerland today?"

"Hm? I haven't seen him today. Why?" Canada replied.

"He had this really traumatized look on his face when I saw him enter the building today."

"I wouldn't know, sorry."

"Yeah, ok."

America walked into the meeting room, noticing that Switzerland was still absent.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is France gay, or just European?"

"According to him, neither."

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't get that song (There, Right There!) out of my head, and it somehow turned into this. -shrugs-**

**I've been up since 2:00 am, and it is now 7:00(am) so...yeah. Don't ask.**

**Oh, so remember that dog of mine that went missing a few months(?) back. Well...now my cat's gone missing, too. =/  
**


	208. Lonely

_Mister_ _can you tell me where my love has gone?  
He's a Japanese boy.  
I woke up one morning and my love was gone  
Oh_ _my Japanese boy_ _ooh_ _I miss my Japanese boy_

"Darn it, Hungary..." England mumbled to himself, answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Iggy!"

"You're not Japan."

"No, I'm not." Pause. "We hung out after the meeting was over, and we somehow got our phones switched, I guess, 'cause I can't find mine."

"Right..." _Well, I know where he went, then._ "Remind me why you're calling when you're right down the hall?"

"Oh right...Iggy! There's a ghost in the hallway singing something about being lonely and have no body!"

"Hm. And why couldn't you call _France_? He's staying in the room right beside you."

"But France is creepy!" America whined.

England sighed. "Did you see this...'ghost'?"

"Yep! He was really scary-lookin'!"

"Oh, that's just Ted then. He loves that song, you know."

"What?"

"Goodnight, America."

"Wait—"

* * *

**A/N: "I'm so lonely~ I'm so lonely~ I have nobody~ For my oooOOOOOOOwn"**

**(no body, get it? :L)**

**Ah, yes, random songs that I randomly remember random parts of. Randomly. I don't like this song, now that I think about it...I think...if I remember correctly...-goes to listen to Vocaloid Leon-**

**Right, I'll get back to doing requests soon! Promise! Because 'beer' is harder to write about than I thought it would be...**

**France and Ame-kun and others are staying at Iggy's house during the meeting in this one. And _everyone_ knows that Iggy's house is haunted. Yup.  
**


	209. Nineteen, TwentyOne

"'You won't enter a university. You won't look for a job'." The teacher reading the paper paused, a vein in his forehead twitching, "What on earth are you thinking of doing, Gilbert!"

Gilbert just grinned at him.

"Boy, if you don't want any regrets after becoming an adult, think about your future more carefully!" The teacher yelled hitting him over the head.

"Yeah, okay." Gilbert replied carelessly.

"Put it into action, not words!"

"Whatever~."

He walked out of the office, stretching.

_Adult, huh?_ He thought, walking down the hall. _I'll have 20 years to be an adult_. He paused, looking out at the outside world through the window on his right. _Wouldn't it be fine to spend my days carefree until I'm at least twenty?_

"Ah—Gilbird!"

–

"So, what did the hospital say?" Roderick asked during dinner. Elizabetha shrugged, poking at her food idly.

"They said that I shouldn't have any problems with daily life from now on." She replied.

"That's good." Then, hesitantly, "Your father doesn't think it's too late."

"Hm?"

"You can start over. With highschool, that is."

_Start over?_ She asked herself, _Even though I'll be turning 21 soon?_ She stabbed something with her fork violently, before placing the utensil on the plate.

–

"This sucks, being confined to prep-school all day on such a beautiful day like this!" Someone behind her whined.

"What else can we repeaters do?" That someone's friend replied, sighing.

"Miss, would you like to eat lunch with us?" The first one asked as the two passed her.

"Oh, no I'm fine." She declined.

"Oh? See ya later, then."

After the two girls were gone, Elizabetha stood from her seat and exited the room.

_Why must I live life like this?_ _It's just that I had an accident. It's just that it took a year for me to recover. So then...why does it feel like my life is so messed up?_

She walked outside, looking around. "Now where was it...?"

–

"Hey Gilbird, I'm here~!" Gilbert called. A chick flew out of a bush, landing on his head and cheeping loudly. Gilbert grinned. "Hey there! I have a treat for you today."

He pulled a plastic bowl out from a bag, along with a can of beer.

"Keep it a secret from West, 'kay?" He asked, pouring some beer into the bowl and holding it out the the bird, who chirped loudly in reply.

"Hey!" He heard a girl yell. He turned towards the voice, to see a woman with long brown hair and angry green eyes running towards him. "You can't give _beer_ to a bird!"

* * *

**A/N: :L (Wow, lots of scene changes, huh?)  
**

**...Don't kill me? Ok, so, I read this manhwa/manhua earlier today called 'Nineteen, Twenty-One'. That's what this is based off of. Sorta. (I was planning to do something with SuFin, but I haven't gotten around to it yet...er...I might not do it, actually.) Well anyway, this is based off of the first chapter, since there's only one so far. And no, I will not be continuing this, so don't worry.**

**I own neither Hetalia(Only a few more days 'til the dub comes out on DVD!) or 19, 21. I should also be doing homework right now...-sighs-**

**And yes, this _is_ the chapter using the word 'beer'. So sorry to disappoint. =/  
**


	210. Tetsusaiga

"Yosh, one more thing until it's finished..." Japan mumbled to himself, making sure that every strand of brown hair was covered by the white wig on Romano's head.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Tessaiga, of course!" Japan exclaimed, as if it were obvious.

"Right. Of course."

"America-san, please hand me the Tessaiga."

America, who was dressed as Shippo, grinned nervously. "Uh...about that..."

"...America-san?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Er...I kinda...broke it." But at the glare directed his way, he quickly added, "But it was Iggy's fault!"

"Igirisu?"

England was tugging at his green miniskirt, "Honestly, who's idea was it for me to be Kagome? I mean really, what the fu—"

"Igirisu!" Japan repeated, raising his voice. England looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You broke the Tessaiga?"

"Yes, but it was technically America's fault. If he hadn't been trying to hit me with it, I wouldn't have accidentally hit it when I was trying to shoot America in the face."

Japan stared at the two of them for a minute, before snatching the Tessaiga from America and stomping out of the room. America stared after him with a guilty look on his face.

"You know, Japan was _really_ looking forward to this Animecon." England told him, making the guilt worse.

"Yeah, I know...you're just making me feel worse."

"Good."

"What?"

"So what now then? Can I take this stupid thing off?" Romano asked, pulling at the 'robe of the fire rat'.

"Ve~ I think we should go cheer Japan up. I can make—"

"If you say 'pasta' I _swear—_"

"Him a cake. And Doitsu can help!"

"Leave that potato-freak out of this!"

"Ve, why are you always so angry at Germany?"

"Because I can be!"

"I'm back! I fixed the Tessaiga with Krazy Glue!" Japan called, rushing back into the room, "Thank goodness for the strange and completely random things that America-san leaves over at my house."

Everyone gave America a strange look.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Japan." England said, mentally cursing his bad luck. He had to continue wearing this...thing.

"By the way," France spoke up, "We have everyone in the group except for Sango. Since Japan is Kirara, I'd think we'd have a Sango."

"Well, since you're Miroku..."

"Actually, Sango is coming. She'll be here in a moment." Japan told them.

And suddenly Hungary walked into the room. "So, we ready to go?"

* * *

**A/N: I can't remember if it was 'krazy glue' or 'tessaiga'(Commonly mistaken as 'tetsusaiga/tetsaiga' because English translations suck. Yes, the chapter name is intentional). So...yeah...**

…**I paused in my researching the Hawaiian Islands to type this y'know...I can hear my grade going down...**

**If I remember correctly it was the Robe of the Fire Rat, but I haven't watched Inuyasha in a _long_ time.  
**


	211. Is

"Hey England!" America called, opening the door to the meeting room, "I need'a talk to you about—"

"This is a pen." He heard England say, and then something that didn't make any sense.

_He's not talking to those weird magical creature things he believes in again, is he?_

He peeked into the room, noticing Japan there as well. Japan said something.

_Oh, must be Japanese..._

England replied. Japan started writing something down in a notebook. England went to look.

"Eh? America **is** an idiot, America **is** stupid, America **is**...does he have something against America?" England asked himself. And America went to the emo corner.

* * *

**A/N: :L**

**Humans are mean. -_-**

**Anyway, I just found a website to watch this on, finally! Of course I made a few changes...and I tried to remember the sentences from the webcomic, because I think they are different from the ones in the episode, but I think I got them wrong...**

**I find it very funny that America's appearance is 'based off of a Canadian'. x3**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I would say that school is keeping me busy, but I don't want to lie.**

**And I know this doesn't make sense. After all, America _did_ go to Japan, and he _did_ make friends with the whales. And he _did_ trick Japan with that game...That, and with America's loud voice, one would expect that England (or at least Japan, since he's a ninja an' all) would hear him...  
**


	212. Miniskirt

"Okay, this is the last straw!" England shouted, bursting into the meeting room. The others looked up at him.

"Well, _finally_." France said, "We've been waiting for you, you know! We couldn't start the meeting without—" England walked right past him. "Oi, are you listening?"

"France's accent I could stand," England muttered, rushing past the confused nations, heading towards a specific one who was munching on a hamburger. "My best friend being called a 'flying mint bunny' I could _under_stand."

He grabbed America by the collar of his shirt, glaring down at him. "But to say something like _that_ about me! How _dare_ you?"

"Iggy, I ain't go no idea what you're talkin' about." America grinned.

"I know you do! And to think that you would...of all things...it was fine when it was about one of Germany's people...but about _me_...I'll kill you!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" France exclaimed, "What are you talking about, l'Angleterre?"

"He...he said that I was...d-d..." England trailed off, blushing.

"Oh! You mean that one line? Yeah, I remember it now..." America said, staring at the ceiling. He grinned cheerfully, sending sparklies flying off in every direction, "Yeah! That whole 'England is dead sexy in a miniskirt' thing!"

* * *

**A/N: http:/ www . youtube . com / watch?v=7sSPBeLL1jM&feature=related**

**(Hopes the link shows up)**

**One of Germany's people: Roy Mustang. I was going to make a reference to his famous miniskirt line, but...eh.  
**

"**I ain't got no idea what your talkin' about" : Double negative = a positive.**

**Sorry for bein' away for so long! :L**

**But I drew Texas! I call him Aelfwine. (Aelfwine = Elf friend. Alfred = Elf(fairy?) counsel.)  
**


	213. Jack

"S'rry I'm l'te." England mumbled, slumping in his seat, "S'meth'ng c'me up..."

"Dude, speak up!" Poland called, "You sound like Sweden!"

England didn't reply.

"Hey guys!" America exclaimed, rushing into the room, "Did I get here before Iggy again?"

"No." Everyone replied.

"Tch, oh well. Hey, I read this horrible news report from the UK!" He frowned, walking to his seat, "Some idiot taped a dog's mouth shut! The poor thing."

Someone's head hit the table.

"Oh well, life goes on. So, I'll start this meeting, 'cause I'm the HERO!" …... "Man it's been a while since I last said that."

"Hey guys," Italy said quietly, poking England's head, "I think he's dead."

"Does that make him the same as a dog?"

"Jaaaaaaaaaaack!" England cried, hiding his head in his arms.

"Who?"

* * *

**A/N: D:**

**People do the weirdest things. (Has been reading BBC news almost all week)**

**You guys remember Jack, right? Maybe he'll be back for Halloween. Speaking of, my dog (named Jack, but not really _mine_) has been missing for a while...**

**How long's it been since I used the 'I'm the hero' line, anyway? -Goes to check-  
**


	214. Mother Russia

"Seriously, Iggy, the weather around here is _soooo_ depressing. It makes me wanna cry. No wonder you're always...you." America complained, as he had been doing for the past...week.

"Go play in the street." England growled, waving him away. America pouted.

"Are you treating me like a kid?"

"Would you usually tell a 'kid' to go die somewhere?"

"Good point."

Pause.

"That's it, I'm going to Russia." America decided, jumping off of England's desk, where he had been sitting.

"For what?"

"I need'a talk to Mother Nature."

"America, I don't know who told you that those two are related, but they're not." England sighed.

"You _liiiiie_!" And America threw himself through the window, not caring about the fact that he was on the second floor.

There was the sound screeching tires and a car honking.

"Have fun." England called, not bothering to look to see what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, seriously, I'll get back to doing the requests soon! Also, Canada's voice isn't that bad in English. :L**

**Also, am I the only one who mentally translates 'porquoi', and whatever the Spanish form of that, to 'for what'? Then again, that's probably a weird question to ask...  
**


	215. Junk Food

"Y'know..."

America paused in shoving something salty and covered in grease down his throat, "Yeah Mattie?"

The Canadian started fidgeting, looking away biting his lower lip. "I dunno how to say this without you running to get your chainsaw..."

"Just spit it out, Mattie. I won't go running for the chainsaw, promise!"

Canada looked him straight in the eye. "All that junk-food is going to kill you way before any terrorists are able to."

Silence. America slowly stood up. "Hahaha, Matt, that's hilarious!" He laughed, walking into another room. Canada following him with his eyes.

"Al...?"

"I mean, you don't see hotdogs crashing planes into buildings, do you? Ahahaha!"

"No...that's impossible..." He sighed, "But you should really lay off of the—" America walked back into the room, holding something. "Al! You promised!"

The sounds of terrified shrieking were drowned out by the cicadas' cry.

* * *

**A/N: Reference~**

**So, as I was listening to the radio (The Edge, The X, whatever station it was) at 3:00 this morning, some guy said that apparently someone said that all of the crap that Americans eat kills us more than terrorists do, or something. (And then continued to say, "That's crazy! You don't see hotdogs crashing planes into buildings, do you?") So I just had to write this. :L**

**That last is a reference to 'Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni,' or 'When the Cicadas Cry'. That was such a sad anime...**


	216. Hairclipish

"Hey, Iggy!" Poland called. England looked back at him. "Where'd you get that, like, totally weird-looking hair...clippy...thingy?"

England grinned, making Poland flinch, a look of horror on the crossdresser's face. "I got it from Norway. It's one of his magical creatures. Isn't it cute?"

Poland stepped back, shivering, a disgusted look on his face as he stared closely at the disfigured face of the...whatever on the hairclip. "Cute?" _Iggy doesn't say things like 'cute'!_

"You agree, don't you?"

"...I...I've gotta, like, go give Swiss a makeover. Bye!" And Poland ran off.

England watched him run off before shrugging and turning back around. "Off to go search for the Philosopher's Stone."

* * *

**A/N: I'll get to that eventually. The Switzerland makeover thing...**

**Actually, he probably _does_ 'say things like cute'. :L**

**...Ne...Norway is a guy, right? Sometimes I just can't tell. xD  
**

**

* * *

**"Hey, Iggy, what's with this weird-lookin' doll?" America asked, waving around a doll.

"Ah! Idiot! Be careful with that, that's a gift to Norway!" England exclaimed, rushing towards him.

"Hey, what's with these clip-things in it's 'hair'? It'd look better without 'em." He said, pulling on the hairclips on the doll.

"Wait! Don't—!"

He pulled the hairclips off and the doll fell apart. "Oops." America looked from what was left of the doll, to England, and then back, before grinning apologetically and tossing the doll to the older nation. "See ya later, Iggy!"

"America you IDIOT!"


	217. Movies

"St-stupid woman! Don't go into the closet!" America screamed at his TV.

"Why are you yelling at your television?" Canada asked, walking into the room. America pulled him down by his shirt.

"The stupid bi—I mean the main character lady is going into the closet."

"...What?"

"Ugh, look at her. She's not even pretty." America mumbled. Canada raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous?"

"Pfffft! It's just a totally hot actor from me. No way would I be jealous of that bi—_idiotic _woman." He paused, staring at the TV when there was a shriek, "And there, now she's dead anyway."

"...America?"

"Huh?"

"You're so weird. You're not a teenage girl, y'know."

"Pfft. Pfffffffffft! Of course I know that Mat—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Scary! This movie is suddenly so scary!"

Canada sighed, watching the horror movie with little interest. "Why do you make so many horror movies if you're easily scared?"

* * *

**A/N: I dunno why, but comparing America to a teenage girl makes me laugh. (Such as that one youtube video with that 'California Girls' song and America...)**

"**She's not even pretty" - My sister says that about a bunch of female leads in movies. It's weird.**

**Also, I don't know of any 'popular male American actors', so I just...-shrugs-**


	218. Papa, Jag vill ha en italiensk

It was a peaceful day at the meeting until...

"Don't even talk to me." Finland growled, storming into the meeting room. Sweden followed after him, looking like the scariest kicked puppy the world has ever seen.

"B't F'n..."

"Save it!"

Everyone stared in shock at the couple. Or rather, at Finland for being able to say such things to one of the scariest nations, second only to Belarus.

"'t's j'st a s'ng..."

"Oh? _Just_ a song, are you sure? It sounded pretty sincere to me!"

"What is going on!" Germany demanded, finally snapping. Finland turned to glare at him, cheeks puffed out.

"Better keep an eye on Italy!"

"Like, _what_ is going on?" Poland asked.

"N'th'n!" Sweden answered quickly.

"Seems Sve prefers Italians." Finland answered, ignoring Sweden. Germany grabbed Italy by the shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Ve~?"

"Whaaaaaaaat? Like, no _way_." Poland exclaimed, grinning. "That is _so_ unexpected!"

"I FOUND THE CHALKZONE!" England suddenly blurted out after having been twitching for a while.

Everyone stared at him, confused.

"Like...the cartoon that used to come on Nicktoons?" America asked. England nodded happily.

"Honestly, the idea had to have come from _somewhere_~! I finally found it after a while of searching."

Silence.

"Now, on to the meeting..."

* * *

**A/N: 'Cause I saw this one video with Iggy and the 'Chalkzone' opening...And I've seen Finland calling Sweden, 'Sve'.  
**

**Oh, and the whole Sweden/Italy thing...comes from this song I heard once...that I don't know the name of, but maybe the lyrics went something like..."Papa, I want an Italian, raised on pizza and pasta. Papa, I want an Italian, or I'll run off to Venice," and it's Swedish, I think, so ever since then I've had this funny image in my mind of Sweden and Italy as a pairing.**

**...But now I can't find the video (because youtube is evil) and so...-cries-**

**Also, I'll be making a comic now and will probably be trying to figure out how to work dA (if I make an account), so I probably won't update for a long time again...**


	219. Ice Cream

"...You're a ghost." The boy nodded, grinning.

"Awesome, right?"

Arthur sighed. "You're joking."

"Eh? No way! I'm totally serious!"

"Hm. If you say so. I need to interview someone for school anyway. So, how did you die?"

"Oh, well..."

**...**

"_Alfred, I have some ice cream here, do you want some?" Matthew, his brother, asked._

"_I-ice cream? Of course!" Alfred exclaimed, excited. He ran towards his younger brother, slipping on a random ice cube and falling forward—_

**...**

"—And I hit the counter on my way down and broke my neck somehow." Alfred finished. Arthur blinked in shock.

"...All that over ice cream?"

"It was really good ice cream."

* * *

**A/N: …There's a song about midget pirates. "Captain Hampton and the Midget Pirates"**

**Right, so, I was recently reading a fic about Alfie being a ghost -because there have been _so many_ recently- and I randomly thought of that scene where he breaks his leg over ice cream, and...-shrugs-**


	220. Birth

_I was born, I was raised  
In the US of A  
I'm livin' in America  
A O_

_And no matter what they say  
I'll be livin' here anyway  
I'm lov—_

"What do you want, America?"

"Jenny's giving birth!"

England choked on his tea. "Excuse me!.?"

"England, what do I do!"

"Take her to a hospital!"

"They won't take her!"

"What?"

"England, help me out here!"

"What do you expect from me?"

"Well, you're super old! You'd know!"

"You know, you _are_ interrupting my embroidery..."

"Gyah! I'm sorry! Don't hang up! What do I do!.?"

"W-well...why don't you call Lithuania or Poland? They birthed a goat—"

"_Jenny is not a GOAT!_"

"Alright, alright! I'll be right there!"

* * *

**A/N: "**_And no matter what they say  
I'll be livin' here anyway  
I'm lovin' you America"_

**America's ringtone, because he's in love with himself. "America A O" by Aaron Carter. I found it because of a hetalia video. :L**

**Inspiration: We're takin' care of our neighbour's pregnant dog.**

**Oh, so...still working on that (completely unrelated to Hetalia) comic. When I actually have something posted on dA, I'll post the link somewhere around here for anyone who might be interested...**

**By the way, the whole "?.!" was because if I just put them side-by-side, one of them would disappear.  
**

* * *

"America..."

"Hm?"

"Next time your _dog_ is giving birth, please tell me. I'd like to know that it's not a _human_ when you scream at me over the phone like that."


	221. Karaoke Again

"_I'm an American boy.  
Drive me a chevy aint got no Peugeot.  
My older brother was a gi-joe.  
Red white and blue from my head to my  
Toes  
I'm an American boy_!"

"Whose idea was it to invite America to karaoke night?" France exclaimed, "He's been singing songs about himself the entire night!"

"Yes, well..." Japan sighed, "I accidentally let it slip, and he invited himself."

"Usually I wouldn't mind Alfie, like, hogging the mic, _or_ singing way off key, but..."

"It looks like he's making out with the microphone."

"Totally. It's gross."

"Canada, be a dear and kill your brother."

"Eh..."

"Ok, I'm done!" America exclaimed, "Who's goin' next?"

They all stared at the mic in disgust.

"Fuggit, I'm calling Prussia and Denmark." England decided, walking out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! (uhuhu!)**

**...Anyway, I'm going to be helping my cousin upload fics on this site, so it _might_ take a while for me to update this one. Like, longer than usual. I kid you not.**

**Aaaaaand~ The "Bad Bros Trio"(Prussia, Denmark, England). I love those guys~**


	222. Rings

After walking out of the underwear aisle, Germany dragged Italy behind him as they made their way out of the mall.

They walked passed a jewelery store, and Italy looked at all of the rings with wide eyes. He turned to Germany, who also caught sight of it. Italy opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't even think about it." Germany told him, continuing to pull him out of the store.

* * *

**A/N: For those who have read my cousin's "Hetalia Short Stories," this is a bit of a continuation of the "Canada's Birthday," chapter. After the whole 'underwear incident', we walked passed a jewelery store, and I could see that she wanted to make a comment. So, as the awesome Germany that I am not (I'm Poland/Hungary...but mostly Hungary), I pulled her away from it.**


	223. Coffee, Cats, and Bicycles

"Liet!" America called. Lithuania turned around to look at him.

"Oh, sveiki Amerika. Can I help you will something?"

"Yeah! So, I was drinking a bunch of coffee since this morning—2:30 to be exact—'cause I wanted to know what would happen but you know one'a Greece's cats came in and drank the rest of my coffee and so now I'm bored cause I have nothing to do and can cat's drink coffee? And—"

"America."

He stopped. "Yes?"

"I do not mean to be rude, but is there a point to this?"

"Yeah! I need you to help me with something!"

**…**

"Here, just stand right here!"

Lithuania was a little worried. Why would he have to stand on a big red 'X'? This probably wouldn't end well...

"Ok, you stay here! I'll be right back!" America told him, running off.

About thirty minutes later, Lithuania was about to leave, thinking that America had forgotten him, when he heard a shout. He spotting America riding on a bike, coming towards him _very_ quickly.

Common sense told him to move, but he was frozen stiff in fear as he watched America come closer to him.

America went over a ramp, and flew through the air. Lithuania watched him, hoping he wouldn't get hit and—

"I _totally_ hit him! It was amazing!" America laughed.

"Like, it's not funny, America!" Poland exclaimed, "He could've been, like, seriously injured or something!"

"But he wasn't, and that's all that matters," America replied with a grin, "Besides, I'm a hero! I never hurt people! It's almost impossible!"

"But what about when you—"

"Gah!"

"Or that time with Japan when you—"

"I can't hear you!"

"..."

"Hey, Liet, help me out. I need you to get me some rope and a large bottle of sleeping pills."

"What for?"

"You'll see..."

* * *

**A/N: It's not what you're thinking. Really it's not. Or maybe it is, I'm not a mind reader. You shall find out in the next chapter! :L**


	224. Makeover, The Real Thing

"Haha, those sleeping pills worked really well! Dzięki, Litwa!" Was the first thing he heard when he finally woke up. His eyes shot open, and he immediately tried to reach for his gun. He quickly realized that he was tied up.

"Oi! Where am I!" Switzerland demanded.

"Ah, brother is awake!"

"Liechtenstein?"

"Ahahahahahaha! Welcome to my totally fabulous evil lair, Switzerland!" Poland exclaimed, grinning. Switzerland glared at him.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, of course...to give you a makeover!" Poland exclaimed. Switzerland sweatdropped.

"Pardon?"

"Yeah, I mean, I see you and my inspiration goes totally wild! I just had to give you a makeover!"

"...so you drugged me, tied me up, and brought me here so you could—HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO DRUG ME!"

"Well, you see brother..."

"Liechtenstien..."

"Anyway, I'll leave you two to, like, talk or something. Liet, help me find something that'll look totally cute on him!"

* * *

**A/N: Liet's feelin' guilty...**

**Anyway, tell me what kind of outfit you guys wanna see on Suisu! :L**

**(well, not really _see_...but I might actually draw him in it and post it on my new dA account~ :L)  
**


	225. Game

_It's Friday._ He repeated in his mind, _It's Friday._

It was the only thing keeping him from throwing America's laptop through the window.

"Can you at least _mute_ that...that...whatever _that_ is!"

"No can do, Iggy! It's not the same without it!"

A few seconds later, America and the crowd surrounding him burst out laughing at something on the screen. England stared at them. And stared. And stared. And—

_I'm curious..._

"Jii~"

America looked up when he felt someone staring at him. "Iggy, are you ok? You look like you're dying."

"What are you doing over there?" The island nation asked, sidling over to them. He looked curiously over America shoulder at the computer screen.

There where the words: "You Are A" and some fast moving words under that. Under the moving words where the words: "Who Likes To" and then more moving words.

"What in the world...?"

"Here, watch, watch! You just click here and..." He clicked on the four moving words quickly, and the end result was: "You are a sexy camper who likes to break Canada."

The crowd giggled again. England just stared, slightly disturbed.

America clicked 'reset', and started over again.

"You are a tough deity who likes to nibble Mexico."

Giggles. More confusion.

"You are a slimy baby who likes to fight Mexico."

Silence.

"...Don't say a word."

* * *

**A/N: Has anyone here heard of something called "Menkui! ~Gijinka ramen koi no soudatsus~", or something like that~? -hearts- Also, can someone translate the it? xD**

**I was listening to some sample-drama CD-ish-thing from it, and it made me happy that I learned enough Japanese to understand what they're saying. It's really funny~**

**You can listen to the sample things here: www . Animate . Tv / pv / details . Php? Id = 1280996959**

**(Hopes the link appears. I found this on Livejournal, just to let you know—apparently the main characters are played by Noriaki Sugiyama (England/Shouyu), Katsuyuki Konishi(? America/something that starts with a 'T'), France's seiyuu(Shouyu's cousin), and some other guy who's name I can't remember right now(Shio)).**

**Also, you can play the game that I failed at describing here: www . Planetdan . Net / pics / misc / youarea . Htm**

**If the links don't work/don't show up, and you're curious about one of them, just let me know~**

**Also, to make this A/N even longer~ I'm still waiting for suggestions on what Suisu should wear~! And yes, the "Heidi dress thing" is kind of old, even if I don't know where it came from, and that's why I didn't immediately use it. XD**

**And yes, the only thing that helped me through today was "It's Friday...It's Friday..."**


	226. Pavlova

"Hey y'know what?" Australia asked.

"What?" New Zealand replied.

"Iggy's done so much for us recently. Maybe we should make something to repay him?"

New Zealand thought it over for a minute. _What has England done for us recently?_

"You're out of character today."

"And your point is?"

"So what should we make, then?"

"..."

"Well drinks are out." _Remember what happened last time?_

"Oh wait! England likes sweets!"

"Since when?"

"Shut up, go with it."

"Ok then..."

Another pause for thought.

"I know!"

"Hm?"

"The awesome cake-ish-thing that originated in me...Pavlova!" Australia said, grinning. New Zealand stared at him for a minute. And then he attacked.

–

"But it's true! Pavlovla _did_ originate in me!" Korea cried, running out of the house, and past a confused England.

"It's 'Pavlova', idiot!" A familiar voice shouted after him. "And it originated in New Zealand!"

"Australia!"

"Liar!"

England sighed.

"Why do I have a feeling that I don't want to go into my house right now?"

* * *

**A/N: :L -Has no idea what Pavlova is, but it looks good-**

**...I'm reminded of that argument between America, England, and Australia about that thing that I don't really care (or know) about. Something about music...**

**Anyway~ Has Australia appeared in the webcomic? If so, which 'chapter'? -Doesn't know how he acts-**

**By the way. New Zealand does not exist. Openoffice says so. (But please tell me if I'm not spelling it right)  
**


	227. Google, the Red Sea, and a Preview

"I'll prove to you that the Black Sea and the Red Sea are the same thing!" America grinned, "By using google!"

"Al..."

"Ah-ah! Quiet!" America started muttering to himself as he typed 'red sea' into the search bar for google maps. A million dots appeared on the map.

"...There sure are a lot of red seas." America joked. He went back to the search bar and typed in '_the_ red sea'.

**There are no results for 'the red sea'. Did you mean 'red sea'?**

"Yes, I just typed that!" He exclaimed, clicking on it. A single dot appeared on the map. America started swearing at google.

"Ha!" Canada shouted, pointing at the map. America stared at him. "I mean...I was right..."

* * *

**A/N: Google annoys me at times. **

**So, I read somewhere that there's something with the personifications of...train stations? O.o**

**So that makes Ramen, Train stations, and Countries(and one other thing I can't remember). Well, because of that, my sister and I have started to make a comic of our own (which will be posted on dA and is in no relation to the other comic we're making which isn't as unrelated to Hetalia as I first thought it would be.)**

**And now, the reason I was searching for the red sea in the first place:**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a great city called Atlantis that floated on the sea. And then, one day...

"He's touching me!" Indian ocean screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the Southern ocean.

"I am not! _You're_ touching _me_!"

"Shut up, the both of you!" The Atlantic shouted, "I'm trying to sink Atlantis! What will I do if they figure out my plans because of your shouting!"


	228. Yaoi tte Nani?

"Hey, hey, , Japan!" America yelled.

"I am standing right beside you, America-san, there no need to shout." Japan replied calmly.

"Right, whatever. Hey, I've been wondering for a while! What's yaoi?"

Japan stiffened.

He _had_ been expecting this question for a while, but he had not yet prepared an answer. Should he lie? After all, though he allowed gay marriage deep down in his heart, America-san was still a bit...homophobic. So...

"Japan?"

Said nation coughed.

"Yaoi is short for '**Ya**ma nashi, **o**chi nashi, **i**mi nashi', meaning, 'No climax, no point, no meaning'." It wasn't a complete lie. He just technically avoided the question.

"Oh? That's cool! But then...why would Hungary always read something that has no point?"

"Nevermind that, America-san. I heard you have a new video game?"

"Oh, right!"

_No need to mention that it's also known as "__**Ya**__mete, __**o**__shiri ga __**i**__tai"._

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Zetsubou-sensei! :L**

**(Yes, America is homophobic. But yet not, and at the most awkward of times. Reference to a fanfic I once read. Can't remember the name of it anymore...)**

"**Yaoi tte, nani?" Line from Lucky Star~ However, I got the whole "no plot" thing from Sayonara Zetsubou-sensei. Though...I had to go to wikipedia because I couldn't remember the actual line...which is where I got that last line there! -points-**

"though he allows gay marriage deep down in his heart**" = I heard that they legalized gay marriage in Washington, DC? -has the sudden urge to listen to Ame-kun's character song- Old news, right? Probably. Something might've changed since then, I dunno. But that's my explanation. Anyway, the whole point of this post is actually:**

**Http:/ nezumi-ne . Deviantart . com/art/Jada-181889118**

**Here~ First upload, in case anyone wants to see~ :L**

**(The art'll get better once I get used to the paint program again, promise. I haven't used in it years.)**

**(Yay for unnecessarily long Author's Notes~!)  
**


	229. Vitamins

"...And they even made them in the shape of Flintstone characters! Man, I'm so cool!"

"What part of eating human-shaped vitamins is cool?"

America paled. "..."

* * *

**Yup. I'm gone for who knows how long, and I come back with this piece of fail. :L**


	230. JDramas vs American Soap Operas

"I'm tellin' ya, J-Dramas are seriously the best!"

"I have to disagree, America-san, your soap operas are much better."

"Ahahaha, but seriously! J-dramas are...!"

"Why can we never have a productive meeting?" Germany asked himself. Veneziano stared at Japan and America, interested.

"Ve~ Doitsu, are they...what's it called...'fishing for compliments'?" He asked.

"I believe that's exactly what they are doing." England answered instead. "Besides, my dramas are much better than both of those combined."

"Ve~? Really?" England nodded. Veneziano grinned at him. "But y'know, I hear that Spain makes the best!"

* * *

**Muu...y'know, I tried. I really did. I spent a lot of time (Not that I can remember how much anymore...) trying to watch American and Japanese dramas to compare them, but...**

**The only things I ended up watching were Gossip Girl (Still stuck on episode 4, since about...a few months ago) and Being Human(-heart-). So...eh. In other news, Brigadoon is one of the most awesome anime ever~!  
**


	231. Bad company month

"Francis, Gil! Have you heard?" Spain asked, grinning.

"Yes, I have." Gilbert replied sarcastically.

"Oh...that's too bad then..."

"What is it, _mon ami_?"

"According to America, it's bad company month!" France and Prussia looked up at that.

"Oh, really?" Gilbert asked, grinning.

"Too bad that we find out right at the end of the month."

Silence.

"We still have a few days."

"Let's go!"

* * *

**I was watching television (Ghost adventures was on all day~ Funny show.) yesterday, and I noticed that they said that it was, like..."bad company month", something like that, so...**

**Y'know...Bad company month, bad company/friends/touch trio...~  
**


	232. Eep

"England!"

The island nation jumped, turning around the face the person calling him. "America?"

"Ya gotta help me! I'm in _huge_ trouble!"

"I told you that you shouldn't have tried to steal that Ronald McDonald..._thing_ from that McDonald's! Don't come running to me!"

"No, I totally didn't get caught for that. It's worse!"

"Then what did you do...?"

"I told my boss to 'shove it'..."

"...pardon?"

"I mean, I didn't say it directly to his face, and I blamed it on this guy from Rhode Island, but it's only a matter of time before he finds out! Help!"

"What do want me to do about it?"

* * *

**Ah, I should really read the news more often~**

**I find it funny how the name 'Jones' seems to be in the news a lot...(but, of course, that name wasn't in the news article that I took this from~)**


	233. Rap

"Isn't rap just awesome?" America sighed happily.

"...No, not really."

"Aw, who asked you, Matt? I love rap!"

"Yes. In fact, you have a blog about it, I noticed."

"Yup!"

"Yes, it talks about how you love listening to rap, and also how you love raping."

"Yep, I just _looooove_ ra-wait what?"

"You spelled 'rapping' wrong."

"...crap."

* * *

**A/N: :L**

**...er...have fun, everyone who celebrates Halloween! :L**

**...yeah...Oh! And thanks for all of your reviews and stuff! ^_^  
**


	234. Ghost Hunters Live

He stared as the woman in the commercial ate a Kiss.

"You can just _hear_ it screaming in agony." England joked. Somewhere beside him, Canada choked on a giggle.

"Iggy! That's awful!" America exclaimed.

"_That_ is what you get when you make it seem like chocolate is alive." Arthur replied. "What do you think children think of this commercial?"

"Who cares, kids don't watch Sy-Fy."

"...Uh-_huh_. That makes _everything_ better."

"Ne...Mr England, why are you so angry tonight?" Canada asked.

"Well, while I _could_ be home cursing certain people, I am stuck here, at America's house, because he wants to watch this...Ghost whatever Live and he's too scared to watch it alone." Sigh. "Ferghus is going to destroy my house, I just know it..."

"Oh, hey, they're gonna be tweeting all night! Awesome!" America grinned. "Hey, Mattie, have you set the cameras up yet?"

"Yes...there's not _supposed_ to be audio, is there?"

"I'unno, there was last time...why?"

"Because there's not."

"...Watson! To the Batmobile! We must get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

**A/N: Have fun trick-or-treating! Or...whatever else you're doing! Happy Halloween~!**

**(Hershey's chocolate commercials scare me...)  
**


	235. Poprocks

"Hey! Hey guys!" America exclaimed, "Who wants pop rocks?"

The other 7 countries of the G-8 stared at him. He shook the bag a little, ignoring the loud _pop_ that sounded because of it.

"Uh...sure, why not..." Canada replied, nervously. America grinned, handing him a few.

"Anyone else~?" Silence except for the occasional _pop_ from the candies. "C'mon~ They speak to you~!"

"Oh, what a way to motivate people. Honestly, America, would _you_ want something talking to you while you eat it?" England asked.

"Aw, if you want them, you could'a just said so, Iggy~! Here!" He shoved the rest of the bag at the older nation.

England stared at it for a minute, before reaching into the bag and pulling out a handful. The candy _popped_ and _fizzled_ at him maliciously.

"Ah, yes, I can hear them talking now. They speak of how masochistic Americans are." He dropped the handful into his mouth and _crunched_ down loudly. "Can we get back to the meeting now?"

* * *

**A/N: Snap Crackle Pop. (I dunno, Iggy, the kids seem happy about it)  
**

**-Eats poprocks as she types- ****Yum~ Apple flavor is yum. Probably the only reason I'm eating them, actually...**

**My sister went trick-or-treating and gave me all of the candy~ (And no chocolate...) So far I've eaten a fizzy candy, poprocks, eyeball-gumballs, and something that reminded me of a rubber lizard that I once had...-_-;**

**Anywho, a question for those who like poprocks: Why? O.o; (Or maybe "how?")  
**


	236. Nordmark?

"Hey, Iggy!" America called, "Y'know Nordmark?"

"No I don't, and you shouldn't either!" England replied.

Pause.

"Wait, what?"

"Nevermind, continue."

"Anyway, I heard it's located in Norway! And, since he's your friend an' all, I was wondering if you've been there?"

"...Why do you want to know?"

"I wanna go visit!"

"I don't remember a 'Nordmark' in Norway. I'll go check..."

* * *

**A/N: (In my mind, Norway and England are friends)  
**

**Someone told me (a while ago) that there was a "Nordmark" in Norway, but when I looked it up I found, like...2 in Denmark, 2 in Germany, and 1 in Sweden...but none in Norway. o_o;**

**(Am _I_ spelling it wrong, or was it a typo on your part?)**

**Either way, it sounds like a pairing, so that was the joke for this chapter. :L**

**(I'll finish that thing with Suisu eventually~~~~! Once I decide on his _outfit_ -**_coughcough_**-~)  
**


	237. Platypus

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

Suddenly, America paused the song, turning to his head-banging brother.

"Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah?" Canada asked, stopping his head-banging, nose bleeding.

"What's the plural form of the word 'platypus'? Heck, how do you even _spell_ 'platypus'?"

"P-L-A-T—"

"You don't have to answer that."

"...'kay." Pause. "I'll go google it."

"Have fun~!" America replied, unpausing the music.

"_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did_" America sang, completely off-key.

"'Platypodes'!"

"_They said all _platypodes_ scare the living shi_—whahuh?"

"The plural form of 'platypus' is technically 'platypodes'."

"...who asked you?"

"You did..."

* * *

**A/N: The 'correct Greek plural form' or something...**

**Song is "Teenagers" by "My Chemical Romance"  
**


	238. Finnmark

"Yo, Norway~!" America called, "Is it true~?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Is it true that you support FinlandxDenmark slash?"

"...Do you _want_ to be force-fed cod liver oil?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow...that was really short...-just wanted to bring up the subject of cod liver oil again-**

**AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THE "eh" THING. D;  
**


	239. Puffin

"Omigosh, Mattie! I saw an alien!"

"Tony?"

"No! This one looks _really_ freaky! I took a picture, here lookie!" America shoved his digital camera at his brother's face.

"...This is a _bird_ Alfred."

"Nooo! It's totally an alien! Have you ever seen a bird that looks this _ugly_ before?"

"It's a called a 'puffin', Al. Iceland has one."

"Puffin? Like...the cereal?"

"You made cereal out puffins?" Iceland shrieked. "He _had_ been missing for a while-is _that_ where he went?"

"Oops. Gotta run, Mattie! See ya later~!"

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to write a better one later...for the last few chapters, too.  
**

**So, I have my dA account for a month, no one comments on anything I upload. I upload a picture of America wearing a Tokyo Mew Mew costume (Ichigo/Zoey's) and I suddenly have a bunch. xD**

**People are so strange (blame my cousin for that drawing. I believe her name on this site is...iskull?)**

**(The cereal I was talking about was some...peanut butter...something or other. There was a picture of a Puffin on the box though.)  
**


	240. Zombies

One peaceful afternoon, Canada was just sitting, watching television when...~

_**BANG**_

He jumped at the sound of his front door being slammed. And then locked.

"Mattie. We gots us a problem." Came America's oddly quiet voice from close behind him. He 'meipuruuu!'d in fright for half a minute.

"Wh-what?"

"I admit, I had been preparing for this day...but I never thought it'd come..."

"Al, what's wrong?"

"I was reading fanfiction about it...watching movies about it...and yet..."

"You're gay?"

"NO!" America yelled. He paused, before lowering his voice again and continuing, "Zombies."

"...Huh?"

"You heard me! It was in the news recently! A man who died in 1994 kidnapped and killed a girl just _recently_!"

"...Al...he's not...I mean...that's not..."

"But don't worry, Mattie! I'll protect you! In fact, I came here to get that chainsaw that I keep over here..."

"Wait...why do you keep a chainsaw in _my_ house?"

"What better way to persuade you to do something than to threaten you?"

"...Isn't that a little...uh...'unheroic'?"

"Who cares?"

"Uh...you, last time I checked."

* * *

**A/N: A man who has been "legally dead" since 1994 is being charged with murder. Yeah, I was just...it was kinda funny (well, not **_**funny**_**, but...), cause there's all these...zombie fanfics and then suddenly this happens, and it's like...y'know?**

**On a completely unrelated note, Paprika is an awesome movie, and Byakkoya no Musume is an awesome song. :L**

**And Higurashi is awesome, too.**

**And so is Prussia.  
**


	241. Abc

"Hey, Canada!" America grinned, bouncing in excitement.

"Uh?"

"Y'know BBC, right? Right?"

"Yus, but I'm surprised you do..."

"Yeah, well...Well, y'know how you have CBC, and I have ABC, right?"

"Mhm..."

"That makes us ABC, BBC, and CBC!" He exclaimed, giggling.

"...And you woke me up at three in the morning to tell me this?...What are you even doing up at three in the morning?"

"...Stuff..."

"Good night, Al."

"Nighty-night, Mattie!"

* * *

**A/N: "Ka na? Ka na?" (I hope everyone knows what I'm talking about. -points at chapter-)  
**

**I watched the Higurashi Live Action Movie today~ :L**

**...I was sad. There was no "nanodesu". D;**

**And Mion's note wasn't translated. D;**

**And Keiichi was _reaaaaaaaaaaally_ pretty. o.o; (Prettier than the girls. xD)**

**Other than that, it really creeped me out, so I guess it was pretty good. :L**

**And the next chapter shall be about...-drumroll- BISHOUNEN.  
**


	242. Makeover, Final Chapter

"Like, come _on_, Japan! We're 'bishies', aren't we? We totally have to look the part!"

"But Poland-san-"

"Like, call me Feliks."

"-I do not understand what dressing up like a bee has anything to do with...oh."

"Right?"

"Suisu-san does not look happy."

"Vash never looks happy."

"Ne...I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Like, why not?"

"Suisu-san has this trick, he taught it to Germany so I've seen it in action, where he pulls a gun out of thin air, and..."

"But, he's tied up, so there's totally nothing to worry about."

"...Feliks-san..."

"Nn?"

"He's not tied up."

"...Oh _fu_-"

_**BAM**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: "Bishounen" pronounced as "bee-shounen," right?**

**And thus, this was born...er...created.**

**If anyone could tell me where to find the song "Teruteru Bouzu" by Rikako...something or other (_Hare + Guu FINAL_ ending theme), that would be, like, so totally awesome. :L**

**Right, so. Because no one gave me any suggestions...this happened.**

**(Be happy. America's not in this one. :D)  
**


	243. Roses

It was a peaceful afternoon(once again). But (once again) the hero decided that it was too peaceful and decided to do something about it.

"Hey! Iggy! Y'home?"

"Normal people _knock_, you idiot!" England shouted, opening the door. He stared, shocked, at the truck full of roses behind the idiot. "...Uh...?"

"Yeah, so! I heard this song, y'know? It was...somethin'...somethin'...somethin'...'turn your tears to roses', an' so I was all like...well I don't remember, but it was something heroic and all, so yeah, and..." and on and on he went.

"Wait, wait, wait!" England interrupted. "Are you implying that I've ever _cried_?"

"Duh! During _that_ time, y'know?"

"I wasn't crying!"

"And I figure," Continued Alfred, "if it's one tear per...say...thirty seconds, for three days straight-"

"What do you mean 'three days straight'? It was only five minutes!"

"So you admit to crying." America grinned. England growled.

"Anyway, _you_ being thoughtful creeps me out. Feels like you're up to something."

"Eh~? So you won't take anything from me~?"

"Unless it's something I _need_." He looked back at the roses, reminding himself to go check on his garden as soon as this idiot was gone.

"Hm..." America looked up at the sky, a thoughtful look on his face. He curled Nantucket with his finger and softened his voice. "But I'm Canada."

"That's not helping anything!"

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to write that last part there. The Canada thing. And my sister was singing 'Whispers in the Dark' one day and...well...yeah.**

**Sorry for not updating for a while... (I've been busy watching Bleach. Quincy(Ishida Uryuu) and Chad are so awesome~ And Hanatarou, too.)  
**


	244. Christmas Eve

"Honestly, why did you have to wait until Christmas Eve to start decorating?" Asked England. "If you were going to do that, how about you just _don't_ decorate at all?"

"Gasp~! Iggy! How can you not decorate for Christmas?" America fake-gasped.

"Don't say 'gasp'. It's annoying. Poor Matthew, though, having to help you with this."

"You're helping too!"

"It's a theory."

America stuck his tongue out at the older nation, before turning to look for a box full of figures of the three wise men, Mary, and baby Jesus.

England was staring at the overly-decorated Christmas tree, wondering if it would fall over from all of the ornaments, when America came rushing into the room.

"England! I need your magical touch!" He cried. England felt sick.

"I thought I taught you, incest is wrong!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Awkward silence.

"Baby Jesus and everyone else are missing their left hand!"

"Oh. Do you have any glue?"

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all~**

**I might actually have an actual Christmas chapter up sometime later. Like...later next week 'later'. Or...next month. Or maybe even next year~**

**(One of the Wise Men is still missing his thumb. =/)  
**


	245. I'm Alive

"Hey, America! Why aren't you helping Matthew and me with _your_ paperwork?"

"Hm? Gimme a sec, Iggy. Let me finish this chapter."

England blinked at him in shock. "Chapter? As in...a book?"

"Hm? Uh...sure, I guess." America shrugged, walking into the next room. _America?_ Thought England, _Reading? The world is surely ending!_

A few seconds later there was a loud '**thump**' and battle music started playing.

"Of course," England sighed. He walked into the room to see America playing some sort of fighting game. A few minutes pass by.

"Which one are you?"

"The guy with the weird arm."

"Hm."

A few more minutes of watching America being beat up by some disgusting woman by the name of Ivy.

"You're kind of bad at this, huh?"

"No way! Watch this!" He did some sort of combo move. "Ha! There, I won."

"Eyes on the screen. The next battle is starting." Pause. "You're seriously going up against someone named 'Alfred, King of the Pirates'?"

"Totally."

**~With Canada~**

"Meipuru!" Canada whisper-shouted, "I can't believe they forgot about me again! I'll definitely tell them off this ti–is that Soul Calibur I hear?"

He walked into the gameroom to see America and England playing versus mode. It was actually pretty funny watching Astaroth, Necrid, Spawn, and Link being beat up by a little girl.

* * *

**A/N: ~!**

**It's been a while, huh~? :L**

**Soul Calibur II~ Weapon Master~ (or something like that)**

**Alfred King of the Pirates was the name of one of the enemies I had to beat (Cervantes) so...yeah...this was...badly written, huh?**

**It's been a while because I finally got Birth By Sleep~ :L (But I'm stuck because Braig is my favorite character and I don't wanna fight him)**

**Oh, and playing as Link on Soul Calibur II is funny ('cause of the bombs)~**

**(The 'little girl' is Talim, and the 'guy with the weird arm' is Nightmare)**

**Meipuru = Maple (Or in the case of the English Dub, 'maple leaves').**

**Canada and England are helping America with his paperwork because...er...good question...**

**Could anyone...possibly...request something? xD  
**


	246. Aisuu?

"Mattie~ I'm hungry~"

"And?"

"Feed me~"

Canada sighed, "What do you want?"

"Ice cream!"

"Dude, like, can I have some too~?" The brothers looked over to where Poland had suddenly appeared through the window.

"Uh...sure. I think there is still some left, but..." And then he walked into the kitchen and they couldn't hear him anymore.

"So, where'd you come from?"

"I totally just went to get my nails done." Poland shoved his hand in America's face, "Hot pink, totally awesome, right?"

"Uh...yeah..." _But that doesn't really answer my question..._

"There isn't much left..." Canada said again as he came back into view. He handed the other two spoons, "So we'll just eat like this."

**After a few minutes of passing the ice cream around...**

"Hey Mattie?"

"Hm?"

"Let's watch a horror movie!"

* * *

**A/N: And now for something random that has nothing to do with the chapter~**

**"In the beginning, the universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and been widely regarded as a bad move."**

**I love The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy~**

**(And ice cream)**

**(Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the character Italy? I do. A lot.)**

**(But Romano's awesome.)**

**(Japan's kinda annoying too...)**

**(So's America)  
**


	247. Fafafakku!

"N-no way! It can't be true!"

"'It's impossible'?"

"Right?"

"What's wrong?"

"'When we look at the statistics, we see that the teen pregnancy rate in the U.S. is nine times higher that that in the Netherlands,** four times higher than in France**, and five times higher than in Germany.'" America read from a random website, "'Our teen birth rate, teen abortion rate, and teen STD rates also are much higher than most European countries'!"

"Oi, why isn't my name on that list?"

"That's not the point! My people have more STDs than _France_!" America looked horrified.

"Hm. So they do."

"Iggy, why do you sound like you don't care?"

"Because I don't." England replied. "Japan, I think you messed up over here."

"Ah, yes, I did. Thank you, Igirisu-san."

"Hey...what're you drawing, Japan?" America asked, peeking over the Asian's shoulder.

"Oh, well, I am creating something that I call 'Nyotalia', and..."

"Dude! I take back what I said about Iggy! _I_ look dead sexy in a miniskirt!"

* * *

**A/N: ...**

**I just really wanted to write that line. That last one, there. Yeah...(For some reason, I can totally see Japan as a manga-ka)**

**Name of the chapter taken from here: **http:/ blog-imgs-38-origin(dot)fc2(dot)com/h/i/m/himaruya/fafafafakku(dot)jpg

**which is from: **http:/ himaruya(dot)blog61(dot)fc2(dot)com/blog-date-201011(dot)html

**Half-way down the page~ :L (I dunno why, but I just love this picture xD)**

**(Remove the **(dot)**s(and the spaces), of course. They're there just in case~ :L)**


	248. Depressing

"And all of the ghosts're after the main character guy! It's hilarious, but seriously creepy!" America laughed.

England sighed, wondering why he was back at America's house _again_. "I don't see why you bother watching things that scare you so much."

"Be_cause_, Iggy, they're super awesome and really funny!"

England sighed, his expression darkening, "I don't understand why you're so afraid of things you can't see. It's the things that _can_ be seen that frighten me..."

America stared at his former brother curiously.

"If I left that comment alone, I bet this chapter could've been real depressing."

"You just _had_ to ruin it, didn't you!"

"Yep!" America replied cheerfully. "I'm the hero! I have to protect people from evil things like pudding and depression!"

_Pudding…?_ "But people like me better when I'm depressed!…wait a minute…"

"What?"

"Why _am_ I always depressed?"

"You said it yourself! Because people like you better that way."

"….You know what? I'm not going to ask…"

"It's better that you didn't. The answer wouldn't make much sense."

* * *

**A/N:It seems that in most fics with Iggy as the main character, he's depressed. Really, _really_ depressed...Anyway:  
**

**The British Being Human is better than the American one. :L (George is so much better than Josh in my opinion, even though they're technically the same character…)**

**There's this show on the Travel Channel, or something, that's called "Ghost Adventures." I love this show because it's so funny~ Almost every "EVP" they get seems to be aimed at the "leader" of the group named Zak. (And the ghosts all want to kill him…hm.)**

**(It's his fault, though.)**

**(He's mean to his friends **_**and**_** the 'ghosts')**

**I didn't know that Paprika was rated R until I watched it today, even though I first watched it a few years ago…My favorite song from that movie is definitely "Parade."**

**(And yes, that part down there? That's complete. You should use your imagination~ :L)**

**

* * *

**

"Hey America~"

"Hm? Don't talk like that. It works for me, but it's creepy when _you_ do it."

"Shut up. Anyway, do you know what dolls were originally used for?"

"What?"


	249. Haircut

"There's only one thing, two do, three words, four you—_OUCH!_"

"Well then, stop moving!"

"I'm not!"

"Why did I agree to cut your hair? Why would I do something so…oh…right…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing, nothing. Continue with your song."

"Sure, whatever~"

_Snip_. America's eyes widened.

"Iggy…"

"Hm?"

"Why is Nantucket on the floor?"

"…"

* * *

**A/N: Y'know, the pairing I like almost as much as UsUk is England/Liechtenstein. I dunno why, though~**

**This chapter was written just because. There's no actual reason. (But then, there's never a reason...)  
**


	250. The Sun

_I hurt myself today_

_to see if I still feel..._

_I focus on the pain,_

_the only thing that's real..._

"That is depressing! Turn it off!"

"Aw~! Fine..." _Click. Typing. Another click_.

_I used to rule the world,_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own~_

"America..."

"What! That's not depressing!"

"Al, it is for him."

"I know you're trying to help, Matthew, but please be quiet."

"Yes sir."

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_Maybe they just don't give a damn__–_

"Alfred!"

"What! Dude, how can I be 'related' to you? This is an awesome song!"

"America, have you finished your work yet?" England asked.

"Yep~ Completely done!" America paused, "What are you and Mattie doin' over there, anyway?"

"We're painting."

"Eh? What're ya painting~?" He slid up to Canada, staring over his shoulder at the painting. A swirl of dark colors. "Dude, I think I see General Winter in this."

"What? Where?" Canada asked. America pointed,

"There."

They both stared at the figure that seemed to be waving at them. "You're right…"

"So, what about you, Iggy~?" There were two circles. One was colored in, spreading color towards the other one that was still blank.

"Whoa…hey…you should leave it like that! It looks like the sun about engulf a plant in flames, sorta like what'll happen to this one!"

England stared at him. And then he glomped him. "Oh, you _are_ mine!"

Pause.

"You do realize you said 'plant' when you meant to say 'planet'?"

"Hey Mattie, group hug!"

"No."

Another pause.

"Hey, Mattie, do you know the definition of a 'huggle'?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, where to start…**

**My aunt painted something that looked like a bunch of dark colors swirled around and stuff~**

…**But seriously, it looks like there's a person standing there and waving, and I don't think that was done on purpose.**

**Second painting! My sister made this one, and it was _waaaaay_ more colorful. And she also didn't take my advice to leave it half-done…Also, a few years ago, my friend told me that…scientists were trying to make a second sun, and that if it went wrong the earth would go boom~ :L**

**(Or something, I was only half-listening. And it was so long ago…)**

**Hurt – Johnny Cash**

**Viva la Vida – Coldplay**

**Life is like a Boat – Rie Fu (?)**

**Sorry for not updating sooner~**

…**.My cat died. o_o**

…**.maybe I shouldn't be sorry….(She's been with me for as long as I can remember, after all)**

"Hey, Mattie, do you know the definition of a 'huggle'?" ***Ahem* I was on youtube, watching funny Toradora scenes because that anime was awesome and I came across a video titled "the definition of a huggle". It was a scene from an anime called Kannagi. It was also very funny~ :L**

…**.hey y'know, I wanna make a Hetalia slideshow, what song should I use for it if I already used "High School Never Ends"?**


	251. Hairstyle

"Alfred! Stop ignoring me already!"

America stopped walking, turning to look at the strangely familiar-looking person following him. "...Who?"

"I'm Canadia! I mean – Canada!"

"Oh...who?"

"Why don't you guys ever notice me?"

"Wait, does that mean that girls notice you?"

"Uh..."

"Well, Mattie– "

"So you _do_ know who I am!"

" – I think you should change your hairstyle if you want people to notice you."

"...What?"

"Yeah! There was this anime I watched with Kiku once, and, like, there was this class rep guy and...uh...right, he had this _huge_ bald spot – "

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Yes! Whenever his bald-spot was covered, no one would notice him, but when it wasn't, everyone could see him!...or...was it the other way around?"

"What kind of show were you watching?"

"Something about depression. Or despair. Or desperation. Well, whatever. It was _seriously_ stupid."

"...but it was funny."

"Yep!"

"Same as that other show you watch – The Boondocks?"

"Yep."

"...which you told me you would show me today, which is why I'm following you."

"Ooooooooooh. I see. Makes sense."

"Yeah...I was trying to tell you that I have some stuff to do, so I would be over in, like, an hour."

"'Kay. I'll be playing Pokemon 'til you come over, then we'll watch The Boondocks."

Silence.

"That was one of the weirdest things I've ever heard."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**A/n: Because it is, isn't it? Oh, that show gives me a headache (the boondocks, that is. I'm not a fan of Pokemon, but I **_**have**_** started watching it in Japanese recently...)**

**"**There was this anime I watched with Kiku once**" **– **Sayonara Zetsubou-sensei~ (Goodbye, Mr Despair!)**

**Also, that "I'm Canadia" line was in the English dub, for those who haven't seen it yet. xD (But that wasn't why I used it)**

"That was one of the weirdest things I've ever heard." **One is a children's show, one is on Adult Swim and rated M.**

**~A Note to My Cousin~**

**Feli****,**** FELI! If you read this before Friday or Saturday or whenever, if you want me to play Mabinogi with you, you have to be on Playlist first! Tell me that you're getting online! And tell your brother that even though we got our Wind Waker game back, he probably won't get his Pokemon game back for a while. I really wanna finish it, but it's soooooooo laaaaaaaaame. But I wanna finish it...so...**


	252. Valentine's

"Um...Al...?"

"Yeah Mattie?"

"Why are you wearing pink nail polish...?"

"Oh," He lifted his hands to look at his hot pink fingernails, "Iggy gave it to me for Valentine's Day!"

"...What? You mean _Poland_, right? Or _Italy_, right?"

"No...Well, I mean, it came flying out of nowhere and hit me on the head, so I figured it was from Iggy. He told me earlier that he'd give it to me later, and it's 'later' now, so..."

"So...because it hit you in the head it was automatically from England?"

"Yup!" America paused, blinked, stared at Canada with a weird look, "Are you wearing lipstick?"

"...Today's Valentine's Day was very strange. Don't ask. Just know that it had something to do with France, Hungary, and quickly needing a disguise."

"...Yeah, no. I won't ask."

* * *

**A/N: Part two of "Valentine's Day" from my cousin's account~ (****iskull53)**

**You should go read that first. :L**

**Sorry for not updating a lot recently, I've been watching Durarara! a lot recently...(Shizu-chan~ The best character in that series~ Or, **_**I**_** think so, anyway. Celty, Shizuo, and Kida~)**

**And also watching a video called "Fun in Izaya's Style" over and over again...-_-;;**

**(By the way, remember that video I was telling you people about? The "definition of a huggle"? It's actually "The Meaning of a Huggle" Oh, and if you take the time to watch that, you should also watch this clip from the same anime called "The song of Hello Soybeans." :L)  
**


	253. Puppies

"See Mattie? Aren't they cuuuuuuuute~?"

"Uh...I guess..." Canada replied, staring at the puppies staring back at him.

"What do you mean you _guess_? They're adorable~" America exclaimed.

"...What're their names?" _I'm not much of a dog person..._

"Freya and Thor!" America replied happily.

"I'm guessing it wasn't you who named them."

"And you guessed right~!"

* * *

**A/N: Because we have a female dog named Loki. Thor and Freya are his children, right? I could be wrong...I probably am...(our dog, Loki, is a girl by the way...)  
**

**But that's what we named our puppies, so...**

**And the reason we got puppies is~ ('Ah' is...kind of...a sound of..."yeah"...sorta...right? In anime, I mean.)~:**

**

* * *

**

"Greece, I heard about your cat."

"Ah..."

"I apologize for your loss..."

"Ah..."

"Will you be alright?"

Greece blinked a few times, then looked up at Japan, shocked. "Oh, hi Japan...when did you get here?"

"Greece..." _were you just asleep?_ "I'm here because I heard about your cat."

"Oh...yeah...since it's not the first time, I don't really mind, but...you might want to go visit Germany...I hear his dog died recently. The Wednesday after Valentine's Day to be exact."

"...I see..."


	254. North Korea

"And the only thing stoppin' him from takin' over the world is - drumroll please - me!" America finished, grinning at his brother. "So, waddaya think?"

"I think...Russia's gonna be angry about this."

"Oh, don't worry about _that_. For now, all we have to do is inform Japan and South Korea about what North Korea is up to."

"But Al, _you're_ the one that made this game. When this actually happens, I think Russia will be more angry at you for giving North Korea this good idea."

"Yeah, well, he'll get over it."

"Hm..." Everything was silent for a moment. Then, "I'm surprised, though."

"About?"

"You're this worried about Korea taking over the world, but you didn't mind at all when I did."

Pause.

"Wait, what!"

* * *

**A/N: Because it was a question, but also an exclamation. Based off of a game called..."Homefront"? Whatever, it's about N Korea taking over the world(Except for the USA, of course. We're the hero! :L). I just thought Russia wouldn't be happy about it.**

**

* * *

**

"Usa-chan, why do you think we Japanese would surrender?" Japan asked, slightly offended.

"Because you're smart and have no allies!" America replied.

"But why do you think my big sister would invade me?" South Korea asked.

"...'Big _sister'_?"


	255. Genderbent 2

It was a fairly ordinary day at the world meeting when...

The door slammed open.

"America~" A female voice sang.

"Ameriko~" America sang back.

Suddenly there was a sparkly field of flowers and stuff as the two ran towards each other, determined to crush the other to death. I mean hug them.

"Ve~ America has a twin?"

"That would be me..." A voice said, but no one could find the source, so no one really cared about it.

"Ameriko, long time no see!" America exclaimed when the two had finally given up trying to kill the other, "How's it going?"

"Oh, the usual. Trying ta figure out how to kill you, tryin' ta get Iggy to wear a miniskirt, y'know, that kind of stuff."

"Hey, I've been doing that, too!"

There was an awkward silence.

"How's Maddie?"

"Oh, she's fine. Invisible as usual. How's Mattie?"

"The same."

"Oh, the portal's closing." England called.

"Is it?" Ameriko asked.

"Maybe."

"Well then, g'bye ya'll~"

And then she was gone.

And then the meeting went back to normal.

"That was a short visit..."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Maddie = Madeline = My name for Fem!Canada  
**

"Trying ta figure out how to kill you, tryin' ta get Iggy to wear a miniskirt, y'know, that kind of stuff." **= Iggy = Igiko. But how America hears it is:**

**"Trying to kill America, trying to get male Iggy into a skirt"**

**"Portal" because they're from a different dimension. Just like the humans forms of the nations. Totally. By the way, which characters are your favorites? I can try to make them appear more often~ :L**

**This next part about the 'dimensions are like an onion'(or something like that) was from some paranormal show, and I added the last part after thinking about it for a while. xD  
**

**

* * *

**

"And so, this woman was like 'dimensions are like onions, there are multiple layers', and I thought, 'dimensions are like onions, the more layers you peel back, the worse it gets'." America finished.

"So then, 'no matter how crappy you _think_ your life is, it's worse in a different dimension'?" Poland finished.

"Exactly!"


	256. Jokes and Stuff

"Hong Kong!" Korea called, "I'm depressed. Make me laugh."

Hong Kong stared at him blankly. He cleared his throat.

"'In America they spell 'through' 'T-H-R-U'. In England we spell it 'T-H-R-O-U-G-H', and that's just us trying to cheat at scrabble.'"

Korea and Hong Kong stared at each other blankly.

"'America is England's fault'."

Blank staring.

"Knock, Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Little old lady."

"Little old lady who?"

"I didn't know you could yodel."

Pause. Korea started laughing uncontrollably. Whether it was because that joke was really funny, or really lame, Hong Kong couldn't tell.

"Where'd ya get that one?" Korea asked after a few minutes.

"The back of a cereal box while visiting America."

"...Why were you visiting America?"

"..."

* * *

**A/N: My cousin is hard to make laugh. =/**

**("'In America they spell 'through' 'T-H-R-U'. In England we spell it 'T-H-R-O-U-G-H', and that's just us trying to cheat at scrabble.'" = Eddie Izzard -can't remember it word for word-)**

**("'America is England's fault'." = Greg Proops)**

**Sorry for being gone for a long time...I got a lot of stuff done, though. :L**

**...yeah...**

* * *

"Hey Iggy, who d'ya think would win in a fight, you or Italy?"

"What? Me of course!"

"Like, are you sure about that?" Poland asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Of course! I've got magic and swords! And what's he have? A _white flag_!"

"That's true."

"But but! But he also has _hugs_!" America exclaimed, "You can't stand hugs. Or any shows of affection. At all. Especially from France. Or at least that's what Mattie told me..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"He also has Germany."

"Eh..."


	257. Names

"It's the state of bliss, you think you're dreamin'~" Sang America, "It's the happiness inside that you're feelin'~ It's so pitiful– "

"Beautiful." Canada corrected.

"Yeah, right, whatever..." Pause. "You've been staring at me all day! What do you _want_?"

"Well...I just...I had the random thought the other day..."

"Yeah?"

"Well...if you were England's brother, then why is your human last name not 'Kirkland'?"

"First of all, _ew_." America replied, referring to the name, "Second of all, we kinda went our separate ways. Third, we're technically not even related– "

"Why do you sound like you've actually thought about this?"

"Why do you keep interrupting me?"

"Eh..."

"And besides, if I was Alfred F Kirkland, my initials would be AFK. It might not've meant much to me back then, but now it's just kinda weird somehow..."

"...That's true..."

"So. Why isn't _your_ last name 'Bonnefoy/Bonnefois'?"

"...I was a peace offering. I didn't get _either_ of their last names..."

* * *

**A/N: Joking~ :L**

**...yeah...so. Mabinogi is fun. :L**

**One of the reasons I hadn't been updating, by the way, is because my computer had a virus for a while there, so I couldn't use it...and stuff...**

**Song: Innocence by Avril Lavigne.**

**(When I use 'eh', it's not really supposed to have a meaning to it...even when **_**Canada**_** is saying it...maybe it will someday...-stares towards the future-)**

**(I used two spellings for France's last name because, I dunno, maybe some people like one spelling better than the other. I'm pretty sure I've seen it spelled like "Bonnefois" somewhere...)**


	258. Avoiding?

"Hey America, why've you been avoiding Russia recently?" Canada asked his brother.

"What? I haven't been avoiding him! Where'd you get that idea?"

"Well-"

"Oh no!" America suddenly shouted, pointing at something through the window. "There's a bird stuck in that tree!" He opened the window, flinging himself outside, yelling, "I'll save you!"

Canada stared in shock as America knocked the tree over, yelled something about his weight, and took off.

"Hello, Matvey. What is wrong with America?" Russia asked, coming out of nowhere. Canada sighed.

"No idea."

* * *

**A/N: Based on something my sister said to me once, though I can't remember what it was...**

**Sorry for not updating! I've been busy with (Princess Tutu Abridged series, Wicked, and) homework, so...^_^;**

**(And "The making of Kuroshitsuji II," too. I love Grell3)  
**

* * *

"America, America!" Hungary called, "Japan and I have found your romantic seme!"

"_I DON'T CARE, LEAVE ME ALONE_!"

"No, but look! France is _perfect_ for you!"

"I refuse!"

"Oh, c'mon! Come down from that tree and lets talk about this!"


	259. Hungary and Japan, Part 1ish

"So, Japan? Have you found anything interesting yet?" Hungary asked, looking over Japan's shoulder at the computer screen.

"No, not yet. Everything is incredibly cliché. If I wanted to read something like this, I'd go read shoujo manga." Japan replied.

"Ugh, there's just no good fanfiction these days! Especially yaoi ones, am I right?" She sighed.

"Yes, well…"

"And with cliché storylines like these, if you've read one, you've read them all!"

"That's true."

Pause.

"Hey Japan…"

"Hm?"

"How about we write our own fanfictions? They'll be totally original and completely BL!"

He thought about it for about two seconds. "Sounds good to me."

"Awesome!" … "I've been hanging around Prussia too much…"

* * *

**A/N: (Psst…not only am I still alive…I have a youtube account now. :L)**

**For this one person who was wondering what AFK means, it stands for "away from keyboard" and that's the only thing that I know that could possibly stand for. If it means something else, it's completely accidental (but if it makes it funnier, then feel free to use that definition. :L)**

…**I've been reading fanfiction almost this entire time that I've been gone. Manga too~ And rewatching Ghost hunt (specifically "Bloodstained Labyrinth") for the thousandth time~. Ah, and just because I said that whole "**If you've read one, you've read them all**" thing up there, I wasn't really…y'know…ah, I dunno. Anyway, I will be getting to the weird crack pairing of Japan/Hungary in a while maybe probably possibly….and also, because you guys have waited so long (or given up waiting and have completely forgotten about me), here's a Supernatural scene, Hetalia version~:**

* * *

"…Ve, wow! This is kinda cool, having my own fanfiction!" Veneziano grinned. "Lovi, have you seen this?"

"Yes, I have." And he didn't sound happy about it.

"Ve…" Veneziano continued to read the summary, pausing suddenly when he came across something he didn't understand. "What's 'slash'?"

"'Romano _slash_ Veneziano'. As in…_together_."

"….they do know that we're brothers, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter."

"…Ve…that's icky...who emailed this to us, anyway?"

"Hungary."

...

"So Japan, first fic is written! Onto the next!"

"Right!"


	260. Who's getting Married? O,o

China and England were talking about something or another over tea one peaceful afternoon, when suddenly, as they were both taking a sip of tea (from their own cups, this isn't a pairing!),

"GERMANY AND ITALY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Hungary shrieked, bursting into the room. Of course, both countries choked.

"What!"

"Yeah! Remember how, on that one Valentine's Day, Germany proposed and Italy rejected?" Hungary asked, "Well, apparently Germany just asked again the other day and Italy said yes!"

"Really, aru? Good for him, aru!"

"China and I will be next, right China~?" Russia asked, from where he had previously been watching England and China drink tea from over in a dark corner.

China left the room quickly after that, trying to get as far away from the Russian as possible. England watched, looking slightly amused.

"So…details?" He asked when he finally noticed that Hungary was staring at him creepily.

"Right! Germany was all awkward and blushing and so cute! Reminded me of his younger days—ah…nevermind about that, though! Ah~" and now she was off in her own little world, "I remember when Roddy proposed to me~! Prussia came through the roof at the last second and landed on him. It was the strangest thing that had ever happened to me, but soon after that, my yaoi instincts kicked in and—" and she suddenly realized she was alone.

"…I'd better tell Japan the news!"

* * *

**A/N: My Feli is getting married to our Germany~ (not in real life, of course, in Mabinogi). Sigh~ (it's a game, seriously! That you can get married to a complete stranger that you met online in a game is really weird but they have this weird family system now so when Feli and Doitsu marry they're gonna adopt me. Feli, Doitsu, and their daughter Hungary~)…(ever since we started looking for more Hetalia fans in-game we decided that I was officially Hungary and no longer Jameringland + Poland + Hungary.) (Do you guys find this as strange as I do, or am I making no sense at all?)**


	261. Crossoverish?

One day, instead of the usual "during the meeting," it was "after the meeting" when something strange happened. America was giggling to himself, nearly drowning himself in the coffee he was drinking as a result. Ok, not really strange, but someone _still_ had to go over and ask what was funny.

"What are you laughing at, Al?" South Korea asked him. America stared at him.

"Hey, d'you know the cartoon, Scooby-Doo?"

"I visit your house enough to know what that is, yeah." Korea replied. America grinned.

"So, there's this new series out, and it's about couples, y'know? Like, Daphne and Freddy, and Velma and Shaggy and Scooby?"

"Mhm?"

"Well…I just had this really funny thought…it was Velma talking to someone, and she says, 'yeah, me and Shaggy broke up. He chose the dog.' And Scooby goes—" and here, he did his best Scooby impression, "—'Reah! I'm his ritch!'" He started giggling again, "And—and Shaggy'd be behind him, nodding his head!"

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. No one wanted to know what went on in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Has anyone seen this new series? It's hilarious. I've mentioned it before. So, my sister the insomniac was trying to fall asleep one night, and she was thinking about Pinocchio and all that, and suddenly she had this dream-ish-thing (while she was still awake) and it was this. xD**

**Really weird. Why does South Korea visit America a lot? Dunno. :L**

**By the way, if you can't tell what Scooby's saying...there's a one letter difference, y'know? o.o;;  
**


	262. Spiders

It happened sometime around midnight. America, being America, was hungry and went to go find something to eat.

Eventually he found something, and as he ate, a small spider came down on it's web beside his head. The two turned and looked at each other, staring into the other's four eyes for a minute. America jumped out of his seat at the same time that the spider tried to climb back up as quickly as possible.

* * *

**A/N: (Four eyes = glasses. Or Texas. Meant as a joke, not to offend.) **

**(And it starts~ Sometime around midnight~)**

**Hey you guys~ -insert Ame-kun's laugh here-**

**...-nervous laughter- I'm not dead...**

**...**

**Right so. I once stared a young (possibly rattle)snake in the eye before. For like, a second. Scared me half to death. Didn't help that in one hand I had a shovel, and in the other a really heavy bag, so I wasn't moving anywhere fast. xD (...that sounded weird. I was only cleaning up the yard, I swear!)  
**

**(The spider thing really did happen, though. It just reminded me of the snake thing...)**

**OH OH! Someone please request something for me to write about? ^_^;;;**

* * *

"Liet, does this outfit look weird to you?" Poland asked, staring at his reflection in a window. "And how about my hair?"

"You look fine, Poland." Lithuania replied, not really listening.

Poland sighed, blinking when he noticed a huge spider on the wall. They made eye contact, and immediately the spider fell off of the wall, dead or pretending to be.

"...Are you _sure_, Liet?"

* * *

**Spiders can play dead. It's true!...well...most things can play dead, so make sure you squish it. If it's curled up, it's probably pretending.**


	263. Texas

"Hey, Al..."

"Hm?"

"What would you do if Texas decided to become independent 'cause he didn't like your face?"

"..."

"...?"

_**I'd beat him into submission.**_"...AHAHAHA! W-well, everyone deserves to be free, right~?"

"...Right."

* * *

**A/N: Because I just read a weird fic with dark!Spain in it that made me feel like I had to throw up, and because everyone likes dark!America as much as dark!Spain, so~ (That's a lie, but anyway.) (I guess it was just a funny mental image. Texas not liking America's face, that is, not America beating someone. ._.;)  
**

**Ah, this was because of this whole thing where I guess Texas wanted to be independent, or something~? Don't remember, I was told a long time ago~ (Which, knowing me, could've been last month - b-but it wasn't!)**

**And wow, fanfiction's been updated. :o**

* * *

"Hey, daddy! I-I mean America!" A blonde boy wearing glasses called, slamming open the doors to the meeting room and interrupting their meeting.

Oh well. It wasn't like they were doing anything important anyway.

"Hm?" America asked, grinning. That would be where his glasses had disappeared off to!

"I wanna be independent."

Silence.

America pulled a metal baseball bat out of nowhere, grabbing the boy by the collar and dragging him out of the room.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, 'kay~?"

* * *

(**Haha...it's a **_**joke**_**. And when I said boy, I don't mean, like, **_**Sealand's**_** age. He's...older. -doesn't know how old-)**


	264. Bitter

One day, while they were on lunch break instead of in a meeting like usual...

"Why did you bring that dog here?" England asked America, glaring down at Loki.

"Germany likes her, so it's fine." America replied. Canada sat awkwardly between the two of them.

England turned a page in his book and laughed at something. Loki stared up at him curiously.

"Oh look. Loki's so used to you yelling that when she heard you laughing she thought something was wrong." America said bitterly.

"What is your problem!"

"What's your problem!"

America and England glared at each other, while Canada decided that he would try his best to act like a barrier and keep them from fighting.

"A-Al, what's up? You seem kind of out of character today..."

America pouted. "He's going to visit you, and will probably be there for your birthday, y'know? But he'll be coming to visit _me_ on the eighth! Four days after _my_ birthday!"

"Be glad I'm visiting you at all!"

"Uh...why are you visiting...?" Canada asked. This was the first he'd heard of it.

"He's going to accompany the _royal couple_ on their trip." America rolled his eyes.

"Don't call them that, it sounds weird! And anyway, it's not like I have a choice! If I did, I wouldn't leave England at all!"

Glaring match.

Canada sighed. Why did they have to get so worked up about America's birthday?

* * *

**A/N: (No, of _course_ Canada knows _why_. But...y'know...)  
**

**Meant to post this forever ago, but I didn't really...remember the article that I read...and then I thought...'when has that ever stopped me?'**

**Anyway, I've made a youtube account~ :L**

**I've uploaded improv fandubs(fandubs without a script~) that my sisters and I have done on there~**

**It's LizaHedervary (http: / www . youtube . com / user / LizaHedervary) if anyone wants to see them~ So far we have Spiral, Chrono Crusade, and a clip of Furuba~ :L -is advertising-**

**Also, this chapter isn't supposed to be all that dramatic. It was actually supposed to be kinda funny, 'specially 'cause I fail at drama, y'know? (It's Usa-chan whining a bit, though the **"Oh look. Loki's so used to you yelling that when she heard you laughing she thought something was wrong." **was an actual line that someone near to me said, so I wrote the fic around that. Notice how I always have more to say in the A/N than in the chapter?**

**Well, anyway:**

**PLEASE REQUEST SOMETHING. ;_;**

**(I know I have requests I haven't done yet, but...-is trying, but...-)**


	265. Canada

"Happy birthday" England said, handing Canada a bag of cookies.

"Oh. How..._sweet_ of you..." _I hope._ "I'm glad that you remembered this year."

"Yes. Sorry about last year, I was just..." Pause. "And anyway, being in your country _today_ of all days, of course I'd remember."

"...Uh-huh."

"..."

"..."

"You're totally going to fall victim to that puppy-dog pout of Al's and visit him on the fourth even though you said you wouldn't, aren't you."

"Most likely."

"You're both idiots."

"I couldn't agree more."

–

**A/N: (Last week I thought "Eek~ it's almost July~! Skip Beat will but updated sometime around the fifth~! - pause- Oh yeah, July 1st is Canada's 'birthday'. -pause- Aw, crap, the 4th is coming up soon." Funny how I thought about Canada before America. -sigh-)**

**(Mattie, when Iggy told you to kill your brother, he didn't mean it!)**

**One week. One week before Canada's birthday and I just realized that I hadn't actually thought about it yet. So I wrote this quickly. At a sleepover.**

**Iskull: Opens closet "England!"..."I meant over there, on top of vampire Italy." Points at a picture of vampire Italy on her wall and the chibirisu above it. "WAIT, NOT LIKE THAT!"**

**Haha. Hilarious. Anyway...we've been making "Spain's in the closet" jokes ever since I arrived. But it's because axe-murderer Spain is in her closet. No, really.**

**I just had to stay up and upload this at midnight(where I am). xD**

**Notice how it's a Canada fic, but it seems to be mostly about America.**

* * *

"Hey, Al," Canada said, glancing at his brother who was staring through a window. "Trying to be Russia?"

"Is England still here?"

"Went out for a bit."

America climbed through the window, grinning. "Happy Birthday, bro!"

"Thanks." Canada replied, smiling. "Oh, um..." He handed America a bag of cookies, "These are for you - an early birthday present in case I don't make it to your party."

"Oh, cool, thanks!" America grinned, jumping back outside through the window. "Talk to ya later, I've got stuff to do!"

Canada smiled. _He_ certainly wasn't going to eat anything England made.**  
**


	266. July 6th

_July 6th..._

America slammed the door open, walking into the meeting room. The other nations just glanced over at him, since he always did that.

"So, July 4th was the other day." He said.

"Good jod, genius!" Someone from the other side of the room called sarcastically.

"Oh, c'mon! It was my birthday!"

"Heavy rain in some states, and wildfires spreading through the south." England said, "Who would _want_ to go?"

"Ha, funny that _you're_ the one complaining about _rain_." America frowned, "But seriously, I got a visit from Mattie. Why didn't you guys come?"

The other countries looked at each other for a moment, before Germany cleared his throat and started the meeting.

America swore he would get his revenge.

* * *

**A/N: (Girls are scary. Seriously. ;_;)**

**So...get it? I didn't forget to write a fanfic - how could I possibly do that? But...that day...I was tired. xD**

**And there was a storm, so we figured we should turn off our computers (fireworks canceled, but tons of lightening. :L). Um um!...Um...right, and then the day after that I was tired...and today I'm tired, but I figured I should write something before next month, so...**

**(No idea how to end it = this. For his birthday I was originally going to have someone (prob'ly Iggy, or somethin') give him Portal, but since I missed his birthday...(But I got Canada's, how weird is that?))  
**


	267. Clumsy

Canada stared down at his twin, amused. "You're really clumsy, you know."

"It was only once." America pouted from where he had landed on the floor.

"Oh?" Canada asked, "Remember the other day? When you slipped on dog food?"

"I had a sugar high!"

"Or when you tripped up the stairs?"

"Gravity wasn't working that day."

"Or last month, when you slammed your foot in the door?"

"How did that happen, anyway…?"

Canada was grinning at this point. "How's your head? That landing looked painful."

America sat up. "Stupid dog, coming out of nowhere like that."

"Well, if you weren't running, you wouldn't have tripped."

"If Germany's dog wasn't so big I would've successfully jumped over it."

* * *

**A/N: (I think I've figured out why I hate Italy so much…and it's kind of a weird reason…)**

**So. What kind of person trips in mid-air? I must be really clumsy or something (And I landed mostly on my head, too. –cries–) …also…I can't see America having a cat, somehow…wonder why…**

**Sorry for not updating, I _am_ still alive. July was just a busy month (It seems like almost everyone I know has a birthday in July. Mou!) and…-tries to think of more excuses-…(I was reading funny and angsty Romano fics…?)**

**(And yes, I _did_ slam my foot in the door. It didn't bleed, but it did swell and hurt whenever I moved it, haha...)**

**(By the way, the next few chapters will be as 'crack-fic'-ish as is possible from someone like me. Who is easily influenced by my younger cousin. During three-day sleepovers...Meaning, me'n'iskull58(53?) wrote some fanfics together~! Yay~! |\(^o^)/|  
**


	268. Crackish?

One chaotic day at the world meeting...

...everyone was wondering where Venziano was, because he usually interrupted around this time, asking for pasta...

And then suddenly the doors to the meeting room flung open, and in stormed Romano, Veneziano close behind him looking confused but terrified.

"Spain-yaro!" Romano yelled, grabbing the nation by his shirt, "You face-raped my brother!"

And the room went silent. Even Germany was just standing there in shock.

"Ve...fratellone..." Northern Italy pulled on his brother's sleeve, "I told you it's not like that..."

"Then what exactly did you mean by it, idiot!"

"...Well, it was sort of like how you called Germany a whipped dog."

Romano decided not to look behind him to see how Germany reacted to that.

"How do those two have anything to do with each other!"

"...ve..." Veneziano thought about it for half a millisecond, "...we were both talking about someone else...?"

Romano stared at him for a minute before dragging him out of the meeting room.

And nobody ever saw the northern part of Italy again.

* * *

**A/N: (I think Fratellone means 'big brother'...but I dunno...**

**In other news, I learned the difference between blonde and blond. :L)**

**I was watching some of my cousin and my mabinogi-hetalia roleplay (meaning, we were doing Hetalia roleplay while on Mabinogi.) where I was Romano and she was Veneziano, and she was playing dead and a random person came up and 'face-raped' (as she put it) her. After he left, she claimed he was Spain.**

**Later on, when were with our online Spain (real life Germany), she said: "You're lucky Lovi, you have Spain."**

**and I replied, "Yeah, well you have your stupid macho potato. Just cry for him and I bet he'll show up, like the whipped dog he is." (Dog being a reference to how much he likes dogs, and whipped because...)**

**(It seemed kind of...an awful thing to say, looking back on it. For me, anyway, not Romano...)...(Especially in front of our real life Germany...)**

* * *

"Okay, so...The horizontal number line is called the...?"

"X-axis!" America replied.

"And the vertical number line is the...?"

"Y-axis!"

"And together they are called...?"

"The Axis Powers!"

England threw the thick math book through the window. "Now I see why Matthew gave up on you, America! I can't take this anymore!"

America watched, confused, as England stomped out of the room.

"...What'd I do?"


	269. Crackish? pt 2

Narrator: Pedophiliac axe murderer Spain drove up to Chibitalia in a white creeper van. He said to Chibitalia, "Hey kid, you want a turtle?"

Chibitalia replied, "M'kay!''

"Ok then~! Just climb into the van, then (fusososososo)!"

Chibitalia climbed into the back of the white van. Suddenly, the doors slam and the car lurches forward. "Ve? Where are we going, ve?"

"Fusososososo~ We're just going to get the turtle, that's all~!"

"Ve~?"

Spain felt a strange and scary aura coming from behind him. He glanced behind him, terrified, to see a grinning Chibitalia staring at him. "I may be a kid, but I'm not that stupid, kono tomato-yaro!" Pause. "And by the way, I'm not Chibitalia."

And Spain was never heard from again.

* * *

**Nezumi: Iskull is at fault for this, really. Except for that Chibiromano part...**

**(And here I thought there were a lot more than just two fanfics that we wrote...oh well...)**

* * *

Nezumi and Iskull were having a sleepover. Nezumi opened a bag of Fritos, and one dropped on the floor.

"You better pick that up!" Iskull exclaimed.

"Nah, I'll just leave it there for Spain." Nezumi joked.

"Like the hair?"

"Like the hair."

They laughed.

–

That night, as Iskull was lying in bed, trying to sleep, her closet door opened slowly. Out crawled Spain.

He crawled over to the chip, ate it, and as he was crawling back into the closet, he noticed Iskull staring at him. He smiled at her, "Don't mind me." And crawled back into the abyss.

"Hey!" Iskull poked Nezumi with her toe. Nezumi didn't open her eyes as she groggily asked,

"What?"

"Check the closet!"

"Eh...?"

"The closet!"

Too tired to argue, Nezumi got up from her temporary bed on the floor and crawled over the closet. She opened to door, staring in, before looking back at Iskull. "There's nothing—" And suddenly she was pulled into the abyss, the closet door slamming shut behind her.

Iskull stared at the closed closet door before rolling over and going to sleep.

Nezumi never came back out – only to upload this fanfic because there's no internet in the abyss. Then, while Iskull was still sleeping, Nezumi grabbed her and carried her into the abyss. Because, hey, forget about the dark side! The abyss has churros!

* * *

**A/N: Nezumi: Obviously, this didn't actually happen. But it was a funny thought.**

"**Just like the hair?" – I was going through my bottomless-bag one day, and I pulled out a clump of my hair that I guess came from a comb or brush. I shrugged and threw it on the floor, telling Iskull that I'd give it to Poland later, or just leave it for Spain.**

**Iskull53: I wish Spain would actually come out of the closet though! that would be interesting! (ew) (Nezumi Higurashi-laughs while thinking about all of the 'Spain in the closet' jokes they made that night.)**

**Nezumi: Ah, by the way: Spain is an axe murderer. That's right. He murders axes. (Also~ Anyone know any songs that would suit Lovina? I suppose that songs that suit Lovino would also work, but...yeah...)**

**iskul53: SPAIN! He's my favorite character! Him...and italy~!**

**The end.**


	270. Lovi

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, tomato eater?" Romano asked, staring blankly at Spain. Spain laughed awkwardly, looking at anything but the person he was talking to.

"So...um." He cleared his throat, "Feli told me that you like boys."

Romano went pale and turned red at the same time. It was disturbing to watch. "What! He told me he'd keep that a secret!"

"Well he told _me_ that he likes to see you squirm, so..."

"What?"

"Hm?"

"...and where were you going with this, tomato-freak?"

"Lovi...I call you 'Lovi' because I don't care if it ends with a 'no' or a 'na', okay? No matter what your gender, I'll always care for you like my own child."

The look on Spain's face was so serious that Romano was sure he wasn't joking. So he kicked him in the vital regions and stomped out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: (I have Romano say 'tomato eater' and 'tomato-freak' because 1) it's funny cause he likes tomatoes too, and 2) because swearing doesn't come naturally to me. It just feels awkward...)**

**So. My Feli told me (Romano) that she likes to see me (Romano) squirm, so she always says stuff like "You're going to hell, Romano" (because Grandpa Rome said so, veh!) and pulls on my (romano's) (non-existant) curl, etc.**

**So I figured I'd slip that line in here. (I'm failing my Spanish class, I thought I should add) And...um...right. I wrote this because I remembered a fanfic that I read that was funny...**

**(By the way, France is awesome.)**


	271. Pikachu

"Mattie!"

"_Meipuru!_!" Canada shrieked, hiding something behind his back quickly. America gave him a weird look, but continued with what he was going to say anyway.

"Mattie, I had this weird dream!"

"Hm?"

"Yeah! It was about Pokemon!"

Canada stared at him blankly. "...Okay, then..."

"And Ash and Pikachu were a couple! And Pikachu was the _seme!_"

"What!"

"And Ash wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but Pikachu was being all mean about it, not that _I_ could understand what he was saying, 'cause he was all 'pika pika chu' like that possessed doll I had one time and - "

"You had a possessed Pikachu doll?"

"...maybe..." Pause. "He kidnapped my Meowth doll, I just know it...ANYWAY!"

"Wait, there's more?" Canada asked, disgusted.

"Yes. So Misty and Brock were suspecting something was up, and they really wanted to know but Ash was trying to keep it a secret and -"

"Al - _breathe!_"

And so he did. "_And then_ there was something about a fish. Or something. All I know is that after that dream, throughout my other dreams that night, someone or something kept reminding me of the words 'Ash, Misty, Brock, a fish, and'..."

"And...?"

"I don't remember..."

"...You done?"

"Yup. Unless you wanna hear about my Voldemort nightmare."

"Please leave."

* * *

**A/N: (Recently I've been going to sleep at normal times but have been too tired to wake up in the morning, so I stay in bed 'til 9. Last night I went to sleep sometime around midnight and woke up feeling well-rested at 7:30. Hm.)**

**It was a weird dream. Really it was. I just wrote this down so I'll remember it...**

**In other news, I'm extremely happy. I found Paint it, White! and most of the ChibiRomano y Spain-oyabun episodes in RAW for download~-heart- I've been wanting to dub them forever and was worried I'd have to wait for the dub. (I also found a Spanish version of Hero by Enrique Iglesias. o.o) (And another also, "Chibi Spain to Romano Oyabun" - sounds fun, doesn't it? I'd love to read something like that, haha~!)**

**I love Meipuru. Maple leaf just doesn't have the same ring to it, y'know?  
**


	272. Smoothies

America looked around the meeting room, bored. Another fight - physical, this time. They were lucky it didn't start World War III or something, especially since France had brought out Russia's pickaxe and - had left the rest of the nations exhausted. Even Germany couldn't be bothered to say anything at the moment. The only other nation almost as energetic as America was having a 'siesta' _or whatever_ on the other side of the room.

Alfred wondered if there was anything that could get everyone back to their normal selves so they could have another fight and entertain him, since he couldn't leave so soon or else his boss would lecture him. And then it hit him.

"Hey guys!" America said, finally thinking of something, "Let's get Naked!"

Several of the nations who were still awake stared at him in horror.

France grinned at him. "I agree!"

England went to the emo corner, wondering where he went wrong, while everyone else ran out of the room as France started stripping.

America wondered why everyone was getting so worked up over smoothies.

* * *

**A/N: (Oh, _Naked_! I remember Naked. That stuff is awesome-heart-. Also, you guys should go to youtube and type in 'aph I will survive'. It's the animated video, should be the first one, maybe. IT IS SO AWESOME.)**

**Line that I wrote this fic around: "Hey guys, let's get naked!" France so approves~!**

**(Thanks for the idea! :L Sorry if this was disappointing, though. D:)(When I thought 'smoothie' I immediately thought 'sugar' which, in my mind, equals 'energy'.)  
**

**'**_**or whatever**_**' was added in by America, but really 'taking a siesta' and 'having a siesta' sound so weird, I don't think I'll ever use that word again, I was just using it to imply that I was talking about Italy, though I guess Sealand is pretty energetic, too, huh? (Run on sentences are your friends when doing improv dubs. ^_^)**


	273. Copper?

"Canada!" America shouted. Canada turned to look at him.

"Yes, Al?"

America just glared. Canada sighed.

"Yes America?"

"Arizona came crying to me about something. I'm not really sure what, but she said something about you and copper."

Canada stared at him blankly. "...How long ago?"

"I dunno. Maybe a few months. I forgot to ask you before now. Why?"

"Because you have been stuck on this deserted island for a few weeks now, and you know that _I_ have been stranded here for more than 'a few months'." Canada replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"...Still! I'm not talking to you until you come clean about what you're doing!"

Canada sighed.

* * *

**A/N:(YES, I'M STILL TAKING REQUESTS. I only wrote this because, well, I'm still trying to think of something stupid for those Fail-ish Brothers to do aside from maybe drunken prank calls.)**

**Copper...copper? Copper mining? Small town in Arizona? Maybe a few other states? Maybe not? Either way -points dramatically- for those who are wondering about my Voldemort nightmare - it's not actually much of a nightmare. See, I have these vivid dreams usually followed by sleep paralysis and then vivid dreams and paralysis again if I close my eyes again without moving around (sitting up, walking around, y'know) (At least, I think this is what that is...the vivid-paralysis was scarier than the dream.) and so it was just...that. With clips of Voldemort scenes from one of the movies (or trailers) playing on a loop. xD (Thinking back, it's more funny than scary.)**

* * *

"Mattie, hey Mattie!"

Canada looked over at his brother.

"Dude, listen to this! Kingdom Hearts is seriously freaky, listen to what I just read on TVTropes!"

"Um, Al..."

"And then, after that, I have a few commercials to show you, and some things about Ocarina of Time..."

"Hey wait, Al - why do you have a picture of England in a nurse's outfit as your screensaver?"

"...No reason."

"No wait, that's not what I was going to - _why do you even have your laptop?_"

"Dude, who gets shipwrecked and _doesn't_ take their laptop with them?"

Canada sighed, counting backwards from ten. Apparently it was supposed to _help_ or something. "Al, you realize that not five minutes ago you told me that you weren't going to talk to me, right?"

"..."

"Wait a minute, if you have a laptop and internet access, can't you call for help!"


	274. Oldish Stuff

**(This stuff is kinda old-ish. I never posted it 'til now for some reason...The last one is recent.)**

"...OH MY GOSH, I GET IT NOW!" America exclaimed. Japan looked at him, amused. Usa-chan was reading one of _his_ webcomics, after all.

"Yes, America-kun?"

"Dude, like, this guy - uh, chick is his mom, right?" America exclaimed, grinning. Japan shrugged,

"I cannot give out spoilers, America-kun."

"Aaaaaaaaaw..." America pouted, continuing to read something. A few seconds later, he seemed to realize something. "That makes him his aunt!"

Japan stared at him in confusion. "'Him'...?"

"Uh...her."

"...does she really look that man-ish?"

* * *

**A/N: (...why do most manga with the word 'hana' in it have to be yaoi? ;_;)**

**(Oh, and maybe Crepiscule is Korean. I dunno, I don't read it...)**

**Oh, and also! I'm looking for this book! I think it had the word 'Avatar' in it, and the summary on the back has something to do with a girl...and a fire...and...something...**

**But there's a Spanish guy who this girl calls 'tigre' or 'el tigre' or something in it! And a bunch of teens are chosen by...Gods and Goddesses to...fight each other...and...they're taken to this 'closed space' (to use Haruhi Suzumiya terms)...and...yeah. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, please help? xD**

**On another note, I learned the word 'cazze' while playing Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. The first Assassin's Creed game I'd ever played. Beat it in six days. And it was hilarious.**

**"I have never thought of you as any more than my sister!" I almost died laughing. But of course, the quote for this next part is:**

**Borgia: "Assassino!"**

**Assassin: "Cazze." (At least I think that's how it was spelled...)**

* * *

"Ve...fratello, what are you doing...?"

"I'm packing up and going to visit England." Romano replied quickly.

"...Why?"

"Because Spain and his freaks for friends are coming over to play monopoly, and I don't want to be dragged into that. You know how those three can get when fighting over 'property'."

"Ve...ok then..."

"Now," He said, closing his suitcase and getting ready to run, "I'm off, before-"

"Lovi~~~!"

"Cazze!"

"Ve...looks like you're too late..."

* * *

**A/N: Maybe other people would've used 'Risk', but I have no idea what that is, so I used the only 'territory' game I'm familiar with: MONOPOLY~**

**(In my mind, Romano and England are bestest friends. The hang out and whine to each other about how crappy the world is. (^_^)b)  
**

**(Btw, my cousin and I made a yugioh/pokemon/children's card game Hetalia game thing. I won~ But we don't even know the rules~ But Rome beats everyone, and the only defense against him is Germania, in which case they cancel each other out.)**

* * *

America, bored, sat down and flipped the huge dictionary open to a random page, and immediately gasped, slamming it closed.

Canada gave him a weird look.

"The first word I saw was 'circumcision'."

Canada went back to what he was doing. America opened the book again. "Circum_scription_."

He continued looking down the page.

"Whoa! Crepescule is a word!" He exclaimed. "It means 'Twilight'!"

"Nosebleed-"

"Noblesse!"

"-is also a word. It means 'of nobility'."

"Dude, I've gotta write this stuff down!"

"Hm."

* * *

"Ok, America. The vertical number line is...?"

"The Y-axis!"

"And the horizontal line is..."

"The X-axis!"

"And they're called..."

"The Axis Powers!"

England stared at America, irritated. "No, America. We've been over this five times now. They are not the Axis Powers!" Pause. "Why do _I_ have to teach you math, anyway? Wasn't Matthew going to teach you?"

"We're not speaking right now."

"...What did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything!"

"...Okay then..."


	275. Sunflower Seeds and BBT

"Canada."

Canada sighed. "Yes, America?"

"Why is Kansas in the hospital?"

Canada looked confused. "Kansas is in the hospital?"

"Yes, he is."

"Why?"

"That's what I wanna know."

Silence.

"I _really_ don't know, America."

"Look, last time I saw him alive and well -"

"You make it sound like he's dead!"

"-was when I bought him some sunflower seeds before I left to visit Arizona."

"...And your point is?"

"Listen, you can tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't scared of him!"

"Um...you aren't a vegetarian, and you _are_ scared of him...and _you're_ the one who's got 'beef'." ... "Why'd you bring Russia into this, anyway?"

"Dude, I said 'your boyfriend', and you immediately start talking about Russia? _I_ thought that Gil'd attacked Kenny...Wait, you're dating that-!"

"Why was he in Kansas anyway?"

"..."

"..."

"Good question."

* * *

**A/N: (As you can tell, no, the CanaRus/RusCana thing has not died. It's just...sleeping. I was planning to use the 'boyfriend' line before I even got that question. xD)**

**Written because I wanted to use the 'you can tell your boyfriend' line. I dislike "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh!3. I just heard that line in a UKxUSxRonald McDonald video. (which I watched because - **_**pfft**_**! Who **_**wouldn't**_** watch something that was titled 'UKxUSxRonald McDonald'? xD)**

**Kenny because it sounds like Kansas. (Kenny's the one with sunflowers, right..?) :L**

**Kan = Ken. Yup.**

**Don't mind the 'we don't even know you' line in this next part. :L**

**"The Bad Bros Trio doing something stupid" or something like that. No idea what to make them do, so here's what happened afterwards~ -has never been to a prison/jail/police station (unless GTA counts, haha -_-;)-**

**Also, referencing the "friend, best friend" thing that you can find on some people's profiles - "Friends will bail you outta jail, best friends'll be sitting in the cell with you."**

**And now, for something as disappointing as everything above this sentence:**

* * *

Canada and America stood outside of the cell, looking at the three oddly. "What exactly did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." England sighed, head in his hands. Denmark slapped his back, laughing loudly.

"Hey - _hey_, at least now we know that we're best friends, huh?" Prussia and Denmark laughed hysterically at that. Then Prussia suddenly stopped, looking completely serious.

"Does that mean America and Canada aren't our true friends?"

"Um...We don't even really _know_ Denmark, and America hates you, remember?"

"And your point is?"

"...Nevermind."


	276. Compatibility

"Ve, ve, Luddy, look at what I found!" Italy called, running into Germany's office with his laptop. He slammed it down on the blond's desk, startling him, and then began to talk on and on about some website that America'd shown him and how he found some sort of compatibility matching game. Or something.

"Ve, and so I think we should take it to see how close we are and stuff~!"

Germany stared at him blankly, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "...Sure, whatever."

"Mkay! So...um...this might work better if we use our human names...oh! Um...should we make one of us a girl?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Ok, so I'll be 'Felicia' then..." Italy stuck his tongue out in concentration as he typed in the names. "Okay! Now, let's look at our results, Luddy! We got ninety two percent, after all!"

Germany sighed and started reading their results. "Perfect match...live happily...stab you in your sleep...wait...WHAT?"

"Ve?" Italy started reading it too. "Aw...well at least you die without any pain, ve!"

And for the first time in his life, Germany felt fear.

* * *

**A/N: (OneMoreLevel. Funny games. Check Your Match. Also, the Nintendo 64 is better because you can glitch Epona into Clock Town and other places she shouldn't be. It's **_**fun**_**.)**

**Obviously not 'for the first time', but...whatever.  
**

**(Btw, if you want their results just ask. I have them saved for some weird reason. xD)**

* * *

"Ve, so everyone, look at your results!"

"Wait, why am _I_ a _girl_!" England and Romano yelled at the same time, looking that their results, before laughing at how the people they were partnered with died.

"Wait, why am I paired with both France _and_ America?..._Why am I paired with them in the first place!_" England glared at Veneziano, who whistled innocently, looking away.

Spain slowly inched away from Belgium, who began to emit a Russia-like aura. Berwald's face grew darker than it usually was. France and Prussia disappeared, and America was bragging about how awesome he was, living on an island for fifty years.


	277. Riot

"Hey, Mattie!"

Canada nearly dropped the omelet he was holding. "_Why_ do you _always_ have to sneak up on me!"

"'Cause it's fun. Oh hey, what's that?"

"An omelet. Otherwise known as something _not_ from McD*nald's."

"Ha ha, very funny." America stared at the omelet. "Spinach and ham, huh? I want one!" And so he started looking through Canada's fridge for ingredients.

"Yeah, yeah, help yourself." Canada sighed, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hm...now that I've made this, I don't really want it anymore..." America frowned, staring at the perfect-looking omelet that he just made.

"I'll take it." Canada offered, walking back into the room.

"No way, you just had one!"

"Actually, I made that for England."

"Oh yeah! I forgot, that's what I came here to talk to you about..." America gave him a weird look, "Um...I know that Iggy can't cook, but doesn't he usually make his own food anyway?"

"Oh, he's strapped to my bed right now, so I had to feed him."

Cue awkward silence.

"Wow, Mattie, didn't know you were into that kinda thing..."

"What?...Oh! No! Um..." Canada tried to think of a way to explain this. "England has this condition and...well...just...never play 'Riot' or any of those kinds of songs while he's in the room, okay?"

"...Okay then..."

* * *

**A/N: (If I don't survive tomorrow, I loved you all~! Nah, that's a joke, but apparently someone was planning to 're-create 9/11' or something? That's what Terra told me today, so I have no idea...)**

**9/11? What's that? Never heard of it. You ain't gettin' any 9/11 fics from me, got it? =_=**

**-cries- If it all ends tomorrow (for us in America, that is) then I'll never get to do an improv dub for Paint it! White or Spain Oyabun to ChibiRomano! D;**

**(Also, this chapter -points up- was a reference to...riots...or something...in England?...I read headlines, mostly, so I dunno what is or what was up. Mou.)**

* * *

All of the nations present stared in shock at what was previously thought to be impossible. And no, it wasn't Romano eating potatoes. It was far more shocking:

Spain and Veneziano were having a fight.

Not a physical kind, one of the kinds that girls have - you know, the 'I'm angry at you so I'm going to glare at you but otherwise ignore you' kind of fight. After about thirty minutes of Veneziano chattering about something into one ear, and Spain chattering about something else in his other ear, Romano was sick of it.

"Alright you two! I can't stand this anymore, darnnit!" Romano finally snapped, "Just make up already!"

Veneziano stared at him as well as he could when it seemed physically impossible to open his eyes. "You want us to make out?"

"'_UP'_!"

Veneziano and Spain looked at each other, and then away, 'hmph!'ing.

Romano died a little bit inside.

So, after a few weeks of torturing Romano with their 'fight', Veneziano and Spain went back to normal. Romano stared at them, not sure whether to be relieved, or to kill them in a very Higurashi-ish way. A split second after he chose to do both, Veneziano noticed him there and happily exclaimed,

"We didn't have to make out after all, ve!"

* * *

**Y estiraron, y estiraron, y estiraron.**

**Pero la planta no salió.**

**Also, in a previous chapter, I think I accidentally wrote 'Spain Oyabun y Chibiromano' instead of 'to'. Haha. I'm failing Spanish. That's the only thing me'n'Romano have in common...So why am I Romano?**

**By the way, my and my Feli did an improv Hetalia dub if you wanna watch it (filled with giggles, of course, because I never dub with her and we are both idiots when put together in the same room). Just go to youtube and type in Feli&Feli. Should be the first one, by LizaHedervary. :L**

**A Polis is a city-state, or at least that's what the book calls it. A Greek city-state.**

* * *

"Hey Alfie! What's a 'Polis'?"

America stared at the bushy-browed child for a moment, before suddenly recognizing him. "Well, Paige, a Polis is obviously a Polish person, _duh_!"

"I'm Sealand!"


	278. True Stories and Portal 2

"So wait, Japan...in the end these two get _married_?" Hungary asked in disgust, finishing one of Japan's manga. He nodded.

"Yes. I thought it was a nice ending. It was not?"

"No way! I mean, even if he wasn't her real father, he still _raised_ her! That's gross!"

"Well..."

"And anyway, wasn't her real father _his_ grandfather? That means they _are_ related!"

"Hungary-san..."

"I thought I told you to call me Liza. Anyway," She turned back to her computer, "To get my mind off of that disgusting parent-child romantic relationship, I'm going to read some Us/Uk fanfiction!...oh, wait."

* * *

**A/N: (...ok, seriously? I'm a freak. The manga is Usagi Drops. I've only read her childhood, not her high-school life. My sisters read the rest and told me about it.)**

**Question of the chapter: Is it harder to leave, or to be left behind?**

**Quote of the chapter: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."**

**Video of the chapter(though has nothing to do with it): ****youtube . com/**** watch?v=9aChS-RoQkQ&feature=channel_video_title**

**I suggest playing Nageki No Mori Music Box in the background. Because the video has no audio. I didn't make it. Just saying. By the way, both of these parts are based on true stories. Except this next part had less to do with French and more to do with a Japanese fandub.  
**

* * *

"_Alouette, gentille Alouette_

_Alouette je te plumerai_

_Alouette, gentille Alouette_

_Alouette je te plumerai_

_Je te plumerai les yeux_

_Je te plumerai les yeux_

_Et les yeux, et les yeux_

_Alouette, Alouette_." America sighed. Why was he doing this again? Something about the Frenchie...a bet...aw, it was all kind of blurry. He looked over at Canada, his French teacher. "Hey, how'm I doing?"

Canada wasn't actually paying attention to anything that America was saying. He hadn't been sleeping well, so he wasn't thinking properly. All he really remembered was America ranting to him about Spain earlier, though he didn't really know what about.

So, he realized that America had asked him a question, but he didn't hear what, so the first two responses that popped up in his mind were, "who's doing what?" and, because of the earlier topic, "What did Spain do?"

So what came out was: "Who's doing Spain?"

It took them both a second to realize what had just been said.

"Um...Mattie...you ok there?"

* * *

**And just because, here's something for Portal 2 (because I finally found a walkthrough to watch. It looks like a great game. xD) May contain spoilers. I say 'may', because I'm prob'ly not gonna come back and edit this after I write the next part, whether it has spoilers or not.**

**I love Wheatley. He fails at being evil. So cute.-heart- The ending made me sad. And the prophet turret. "I'm different." It was such a heart-breaking sound that I laughed. I couldn't help it. ._.**

**(Btw, I say 'chapter nine', but it might not be. -is too lazy to check-)**

* * *

_"You guys are going to love this surprise. In fact, you might say you're gonna love it...to _death_. Gonna love it 'til it kills you - 'til you're dead."_

"_Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ Mattie! Stop! You remember GLaDOS's surprise! Don't do it!"

"Alfred, shut _up_! It's a _game_!"

"But Mattie!"

"You wanted to watch me play this game. Stop complaining!"

America whimpered, staring at the television screen as his brother continued playing the game.

_"Surprise! We're doing it now!_"

Canada didn't really have to do anything at this part, so he watched America's reactions, amused.

_"Well, this is the part where he kills us."_

_"'Ello, this is the part where I kill you!_"

The words 'Chapter 9: The Part Where He Kills You' appeared on the screen before fading out.

"M-Mattie! Is this the part where he kills you?"

"Gee, I dunno Al, let's find out."

"...What'd happen if you jump in the pit?"

"You _die_, Al."

"But! But Wheatley'd never lie to us! I bet there really _is_ a boy-band down there!"

"..."

"What do you think Iggy'd think about Wheatley?"

"I think he'd kill you."

"...Hey, that was pretty funny!"

"Shut _up_, Alfred."

* * *

**"Welcome to my life" started playing, and when I heard the words "Do you" I immediately thought about the Waffles song. Guess how depressing my life is. NOT AT ALL. :LL**


	279. Halloween

"Wow, Lovi, your bed is so bouncy~!"

"Shut up, freak."

Spain looked at the closet door, behind which Romano was changing into his costume. "Why's it taking so long for you to change, Lovi?"

"Because France isn't good at making clothes! I have _no_ idea what this is supposed to be!"

Spain shrugged to himself, bored. After a few minutes of listening to Romano swear at everything, the Spaniard got up and walked across the room. He took a running start and jumped on the bed, bouncing higher than before. And then hitting the wall and falling on the floor, rolling half-way across the room.

Romano finally stepped out of the closet, staring down at the idiot who was laughing at himself. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"It was funny. Oh, Lovi, nice costume!"

"Can you tell what it is?"

"...well, you _could_ be a princess...or a tomato...or an octopus."

"How are those related?"

"I dunno. Ask France."

* * *

**N/A: (I don't care that French fashion is supposedly awesome. I don't care about fashion in general.)**

** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I missed Halloween. There was no watching Ghost Hunters/Adventures Live this year (we don't have TV), and I couldn't bring myself to watch horror movies with my Feli, Russia, America and Canada. We didn't go trick-or-treating, and we had more snacky foods than candy. I woke up that morning not realizing that it was Halloween, and that night certainly didn't **_**feel**_** like Halloween.**

**So how was everyone else's Halloween?**

**Also, Feli was jumping on my bed. And I didn't see what happened, but she ended up rolling across the floor.**

**Oh, and I've finally used the line. :L  
I purposely waited for Halloween to use it.**

**Halloween - Aqua. Let's just say that Italy got the lyrics wrong, because I like these lyrics better and haven't heard the song in forever. :3**

* * *

"Halloween~ In the dark of the night, make's you scream~!" Italy sang, skipping down the hallway. He threw the door to the kitchen open, "Ve~ Doitsu, are you ready yet?"

Germany stared at him. "No. I am not going outside in this."

"Ve~ Why not? I think you make a _great_ Princess Peach, ve!"

Germany sighed, about to tell the Mario cosplayer what he thought about his Peach costume, when the Bad Friends, and unofficial fourth member, Romano, burst into the room.

"Dude, West, listen to this, Romano wanted France to make him a–" The three stared at him with different expressions.

"Germany," said Spain, "what the hell?"


	280. Guy Fawkes Night? What's That?

"Hey~ Iggy~ The awesome hero is here!" America called, knocking down England's front door. He looked around after a few seconds of silence. "Dude? Ya here?"

Silence.

He walked around the house for a few minutes, looking for any sign of the older nation. He stopped in the kitchen when he noticed a weird-looking bottle next to an open book. He stared at the page for a few minutes, wondering what language it was in, before realizing that it was upside down.

"'A potion that brings true love between the two that drink it. Only work if your intended lover does not know what it is.'" He read, "Weird, what would Iggy need this for?"

A door slammed somewhere in the house, and footsteps were rushing towards him. He turned just in time to see England run into the kitchen. They stared at each other for a minute.

"Hey Iggy, what's this?"

The Brit looked from America, to the potion, then back.

"Trash." England decided, throwing the potion into a conveniently nearby trash can.

* * *

**A/N: (Ahahaha, Mabinogi **_**is**_** good for something other than distracting me from homework and making me wish I was able to fold paper cranes in real life!)**

**Anywho...watching Hetalia on Netflix. Yes, I managed to push away my complete disgust for the English dub for more than five minutes - hooray~!...that's not a good thing. Anyway, this part was based on something that happened back when I lived in the best state I've ever lived in~. Except it certainly wasn't a potion. Aha.  
**

* * *

"Ok, you two, try some of my homemade green juice." England said. America and Canada stared down at the _way too_ green juice.

"This is going to be like _Dinner_ all over again, isn't it?" America cried.

"Um, England...no offense, but...I don't think it's supposed to be this green..."

"Nonsense, Matthew! Why else would it be called 'green juice' if it wasn't meant to be green?" England asked, taking a sip. The twins watched as he froze, his expression not changing a bit, before he casually walked over to the sink and poured it down.

"HEY!"

"Now, you two, drink up. It's good for you."

"But you just-!"

"It'll help you lose weight."

And so America gulped the entire glass down. And then Canada's.

Canada had never been happier.

* * *

**A/N: Anyway, I hear somewhere that the Americans at the protest seem to be calling themselves 'Guy Fawkes's? Weeeeeeird. So I thought I'd make this. -Points down- Yay~!**

**Be happy as you read this awesome news report from someone who doesn't read the news/doesn't listen when people tell them something 'important'. Enjoy~. Or not?**

**I prob'ly got the history and stuff all mixed up and fake and stuff~ I don't remember where I read about Guy Fawkes (first in a fanfic, then online somewhere, I think?) so...yeah. DON'T HATE ME. Well, I mean, you can if you **_**want**_**, but...**

* * *

"Hey guys, guess what today is!" America exclaimed.

"Oh, you remembered? I'm so happy."

"What? What are you talking about, England?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"It's the day that my people...in Wall Street...do something...again."

"You don't have any idea what you're talking about, do you?" France asked.

"Nope, but it's totally awesome, I bet!"

"Oi, America, didn't you say a while ago that your people were calling themselves 'Guy Fawkes's, or something?"

"Yep."

"Your people must _really_ enjoy the thought of being hanged, drawn, and quartered, then."

"...Dunno what that means, but I bet it's awesome!"

"Oh yes, it is. Here, follow me, I'll show you."

"Oh really? England, you're really cool sometimes, you know that?"

"Mhm."

_I'll finally get back at you for insulting my cooking...!_


	281. Sherlock

America blinked when he heard someone knocking on his door, trying to remember when he'd fallen asleep...or _if_ he'd fallen asleep.

"It's open!" He called, too lazy to get up and answer the door. A moment later, Canada walked into the room, looking concerned. "'Sup?"

"Um, America...you realize that Christmas was three days ago?"

"...Oh. Oh yeah!" Pause. "What about it?"

"You didn't show up to the Christmas party that _you_ were hosting, idiot." Canada sighed, "A few people were worried."

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda...busy."

"With?"

"Sherlock."

Silence.

"As in, 'Sherlock Holmes'?"

"Yep."

"What was so important about Sherlock Holmes that you missed your favorite holiday?"

"The second series is coming out!"

"...yeah?"

"On January first!"

"...yeah?"

"Dude, there hasn't been a new episode in, like...a year and a half! Maybe two years!"

"America, for us countries, that really isn't very long."

"You obviously haven't watched the show."

"...Wait, you mean England's show? The BBC Sherlock?"

"Duh!"

"...I'll leave you to it then."

And then Canada left America's house, leaving his twin brother to stare blankly at his computer screen a few more days.

* * *

**A/N: Not funny? I'm not really feeling...today. (Haha?)**

**This. This is what I have been doing. It's Sherlock's fault that I haven't been updating. Too bad, too, I think I wanted to upload a Christmas fic (but I can't really remember...)**

**Anyway~ Don't expect another update for a looooooooooooong time. (If anyone's still reading this, that is.)**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! ._.;**


	282. Shampoo is Misleading

"**—**And the fangirls, man! They're ruining the show for me!" America exclaimed to an obviously uninterested Canada. "I mean, like, he does all of these things only for experiments, and the fangirls are all like, 'omg, like, that is so cute, they're totally gay for each other'!"

"You realize that you sounded like Poland just then?"

"...So they aren't just fan_girls_, but that's beside the point!" America pouted, "Creepy porn-writing fangirls...!"

"Then why don't you just stay off of the fansites, Alfred?" Canada suggested, annoyed, "People can do whatever they want, don't try to tell them otherwise or else**—**_HOLY_**—**_!_"

The two stared in shock at Spain, who currently had Romano's curl in his mouth. Romano looked embarrassed and also like he was going to kill someone, all the while stuttering, trying to say something to Spain.

"Hm..." Spain looked thoughtful, pulling the curl out of his mouth, "Doesn't taste like mint. Your new shampoo is misleading, Lovi~!"

And the North American brothers left quickly before it got violent.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for forgiving me Q-Q  
**

**(Of course, I was joking about the fangirls thing, because that's hilarious and all, and I just needed some sort of opening because I only have Sherlock on the mind, though obviously not **_**only**_** 'cause I was able to think of this, but****—****)**

**Well...-cough-...next Sunday is the last episode of Sherlock for season 2...(and I'll totally be depressed and stuff afterwards, and I'm hoping that I'm not getting my hopes up, maybe it **_**will**_** be as depressing as the fangirls make it out to be...) so yeah. Humor~**

**This was inspired by my Feli and my Hungary and I talking about a Spamano pic~ ._.**

_(In other news, I was wondering, if there are any BBC Sherlock fans/watchers here, anyone know if/where I can buy that sweater that John's wearing in Scandal in Belgravia? That one that I think people think is really ugly?)**  
**_


	283. Happy Valentine's Day

Just as the world meeting was coming to an end, the meeting room doors were slammed open by none other than America.

"Dudes, sorry I'm late!" America exclaimed, panting.

"America," Germany sighed, "Where have you been?"

"Well, funny story...see...It's all Iggy's fault, really."

"How is my fault!"

"Your stupid BBC shows! Your stupid Doctor Who and Merlin and...stuff!"

Silence.

"This isn't funny."

"No not really, but here!" A bucket of chocolate randomly appeared, and America placed it on the table. "Chocolate for everyone~! Happy Valentine's Day!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so...I'mma mark this as complete, 'cause...like...not that I don't like Hetalia anymore but, um...Blame Iggy. And, uh...whoever created the wonderful character named Kurt Hummel. 'Cause Glee isn't worth watching for the "plot"(whatever **_**that**_** is), or the music(they ruin my favorite songs), but definitely worth watching for Kurt Hummel(to me anyway. He's just adorable. And his voice is awesome. And his clothes.).**

**I'll definitely update this again **_**eventually**_**. But...yeaaah...right now I'm too distracted by stuffs...(tumblr~)... So...uuh...bye? (And if ACTA ends up bringing this site down, then...Goodbye forever -insert waterfall of tears here-)**

**(Oh, and if anyone wants to follow a totally boring-because-it's-the-first-time-we're-doing-this-blogging-thing blog-thing, follow my sister and me on our new tumblr thing or something~ :L (Nezumilea. tumblr. com)  
**


	284. wait what

Last message sent _42 seconds _ago

HeroBurger: wow, that's pretty gross but pretty awesome at the same time...

HeroBurger: oh, and on that subject!

HeroBurger: I celebrated the existence of your eyebrows on the third!

ArthurK: Oh and on that subject!

ArthurK: your boss has a collection of pornographic pictures of you hidden in his office

HeroBurger: wait what

ArthurK: exactly

ArthurK: now you know how I feel when you bring up random things not at all related to the conversation.

HeroBurger: Convo*

HeroBurger: but no srsly, what

_ArthurK_ has _logged off_

* * *

**(Who wants to play a fun game? It's called: "pretend this story is finished and/or don't expect another chapter even if you know deep in your heart there _is_ going to be another chapter." I love that game)**

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooo. Yeah. That awkward moment when you can't tell that something has been photoshopped. I mean, you _know_ it is, but when you see a picture of the president holding up one of _those_ pictures of Alfred, you can't help but think that would be hilarious but disturbing if it _wasn't_. **

**Oh, and I found out the day of Mayuge Day on 3/2, but completely forgot about it 'til yesterday. Weeee. Oh, and I couldn't think of usernames for them, so I went with ones that I may or may not have seen in a fanfic. In other news - Crab~  
**


	285. Straight Pole

"So dude," America laughed, "I was at the store with Spain and Canada the other day, and we saw this dress, right? And it was really thin and stuff!"

"Yeah," Spain continued, "And we thought, 'nothing in the world could possibly fit this but a straight pole!'"

Prussia laughed that creepy 'kesesesese' laugh of his, while Poland, who was nearby, stopped suddenly, causing Lithuania to crash into him.

Poland stared at the three, while Lithuania asked him if something was wrong. Poland then grabbed Lithuania's wrist, turning to face him.

"Liet, I know you're not Polish, but you _are_ straight, right? I need your help with something!"

"Wh-what!"

* * *

**A/N: (I've been thinking about it since I got this review, but...German chocolate chip cookie? Did I misread it? What does that mean?)  
**

**(So, like, we were at the store the other day, and so we told our Prussia/Spain/Italy about it, and the way our other Spain worded it, "Straight Pole" haha?)**

**Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Haha. Ha. Ahem.**

**Sooooooo. Um. Right, about those 'words' that I've been given...and the people you wanted to see more of. Ahaha...I'll get around to it eventually. I have tests next week~ aha...haha...**

**So, maybe none of you knew this, but actually, I had a youtube account. I mean I do. But I deleted almost everything that was on it. So I'm gonna upload some stuff. Mostly Hetalia dubs with my sisters/cousins. If you're curious, LizaHedervary. (I doubt anything will be uploaded soon, though.)**


End file.
